


Scars

by kissmyapplejuice



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Helsa Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Hans Redemption (Disney), Hans' Brothers are pretty terrible, Redemption Arc for Hans, Remember kids / means relationship and & means friendship, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 72,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Scars fade but they run deep. A stranger appears on the Dark Seas shores, but Elsa never forgets a face, however, it's not quite the face she remembers. Sometimes the journey forward involves looking into the past, and looking back can cause some shadows to emerge that should remain buried. [helsa, iceburns, hansxelsa]
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa & Ryder, Elsa/Hans (Disney), Hans & Honeymaren, Hans & Ryder, Iceburns - Relationship, helsa - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	1. Lone Ship

Elsa smiled as she dismounted Nokk.

"Good ride today, my friend," She presses her forehead against the bridge of ice horse's nose and thaws it, "see you later." The horse lets out of whinny before jumping into a nearby stream. Elsa laughs and turns her attention to the Northuldra's settlement. It had been almost a little over a year since she had abdicated the throne of Arendelle to Anna. The winter chill was settling in, but it had never bothered her and the Northuldran people seemed to be acclimating fine. As she enters the settlement, she is greeted by Honeymaren and Karena, another Northuldran.

"Elsa! You're back, how was family game night with Queen Anna and Kristoff?" Honeymaren ushered her friend over to her by the fire.

"It was fine," Elsa settled down next to the two, "she is mainly freaking out about her wedding,"

"How many more months now?"

"Six, but you think that it was happening tomorrow with how she is acting,"

"I hear weddings are stressful to plan," Honeymaren smiled.

"I can confirm that," Karena replied, "I don't know how you guys do weddings down in Arendelle, but up here they are quite an ordeal. I remember Gunner's and I wedding lasted five days and took months to prepare,"

"Most weddings aren't as in-depth as what Anna has to plan, but hers is a royal wedding. Plus, she's the queen," Elsa leans back and one of the reindeer calves snuggles into her lap, "so it has to be a grand event," as Elsa pets the small reindeer in her lap, Honeymaren notices her friend's expression fall.

"Is that what was going to happen to you?" Elsa quirks an eyebrow at the brunette.

"What?"

"When you got married…when you were the queen. It would have been a grand event since you were Queen and all," Elsa let's out a chuckle.

"Technically, I'm still a princess. My marriage is going to grand whether I want that or not. Especially with Anna planning it. However, that would involve me courting someone,"

"What do you mean?"

"Royals have to court before they can marry. Supervision, exchanging of letters, visits to kingdoms. A whole lot of pomp and circumstance," Elsa stills her hands.

"And you never courted anyone?"

"I never found anyone not that people didn't try," Elsa meets her friend's eyes, "no one ever really spoke to me like I was something other than a title though, but now that I'm up here…maybe there is someone here for me," Elsa stands up and starts making her way to her tent. "I'll see you in the morning ladies."

"Goodnight Elsa!" Elsa tied her tent flap shut before letting out a sigh. Suddenly a gust of wind snuck its way into her tent.

"Oh, hello, Gale. What is it?" Though the wind spirit couldn't speak, it's whistles and whirls spoke volumes, "it's nothing, Gale. Just something discussed around the fire that gave me pause. It made me wonder if there is anyone out there for me. Good night, Gale. Happy flying." As quickly as the spirit came, it left. Leaving Elsa with more longing in her heart.

"Maybe a good night's sleep will do me some good." Elsa quickly changes into some sleeping clothes before settling down for the night. As her eyes shut, her mind conjures images of her and a no face person. The only thing that she could see was he had a strong build and striking red hair.

* * *

"Yelena! Someone get Yelena!" Elsa is startled awake by voices piercing through the chill night. "Yelena!"

"What?" Elsa groggily conjures a simple dress before stepping out of her tent. The reindeer herders were all standing in the middle with some carrying a man on a sled, but he was so bundled up that Elsa couldn't see his face.

"Ryder," Elsa taps the young man on the shoulder, "what is going on?"

"While we were up north by the dark sea, we found a man, half-conscious and freezing in the water. He's beaten up pretty badly,"

"Well, if anyone can help him, Yelena can." Ryder nods as the leader comes out.

"What is the meaning of this Ryder?" The elder Northuldra looks at the young man in front of her.

"We found a man, breathing but barely,"

"Get him into the community tent," Yelena ushers the young men into the large tent as they lift the unconscious man after her. "Elsa, Honeymaren, help them,"

"Yelena…I might not be the best…" Elsa gestures to her cold hands.

"You can help get the furs, start a fire. We need to warm him," Yelena looks at Ryder pointedly, "strip him, too." Ryder blushes.

"Yelena…I don't think a man should do that…" Honeymaren laughs and punches his arm.

"Don't worry, Ryder, Elsa and I will handle it." Elsa quickly follows her friend's blush. Honeymaren tugs her into the tent as the other men leave. Honeymaren quickly strikes up a fire as Elsa gathers the furs. The brunette gently starts unwrapping the man from his wet furs and starts taking off his clothes by rolling him towards her.

"Elsa," Elsa turns to Honeymaren, "I need your help with his clothes." Elsa purses her lips and takes a deep breath before kneeling behind him. As his clothes slowly peel off his damp skin, Elsa watches as they reveal scars; some healed, some fresh.

"My God," Elsa lightly traces the scars with her cold touch, the man shivers, and Elsa quickly recoils.

"Elsa," Honeymaren breaks her focus, "we need to cover his bottom half with furs to keep his dignity," Elsa nods as she gets up to fetch the furs. Honeymaren gently places the unconscious figure onto his back.

"This poor man," Honeymaren brushes a loose red curl out of his face, "what horrors has he seen?" Elsa turns back towards them and lets out a gasp while she drops the furs. "Elsa!" Honeymaren quickly gathers the fallen covers, "what are you doing?" Elsa feels her heart stop. Her breathing quickens. Her eyes dart from his face to the door. "Elsa?" Honeymaren gently touches her shoulder.

"I…I know him." Elsa finally crocks out. Elsa quickly runs out of the tent deeper into the forest. Honeymaren quickly finishes her task at hand before running after her friend.

"Ryder," Honeymaren runs towards her brother, "where did Elsa go?"

"That way, why what's wrong?" Ryder looks at his sister with concern as she looks in the direction he pointed, hoping the Elsa didn't venture too far in this late in the night.

"She ran out before we were done," Honeymaren looks back at Ryder, "she said she knew him."

"Well, we need to look for her. The healers can take care of him while we look. No one should be out this late even magical spirits." Ryder and Honey grab their stuff as they quickly follow their distressed friend.

* * *

"Elsa!" Honeymaren called into the darkness.

"Elsa! Come on, I'm tired," Honeymaren elbowed her brother in the side.

"Must you?"

"Well, must sheeeee run into a dark forest late at night?" Honeymaren rolled her eyes at her younger brother.

"Elsa, please! Let us know you're okay," Honeymaren heard nothing but the static noise of the night.

"Wait…listen," Ryder and Honeymaren listen attentively to the sounds when they hear muffled cries. They look at each other before heading off into the direction. Next to a small stream, Elsa sat petting Bruni, the tiny fire spirit, and Nokk, who stands nuzzling her from the side.

"Elsa," Elsa looks towards her friends as the other two spirits disappear. Honeymaren and Ryder run-up to their friend to see her tear-streaked face. "Oh, Elsa,"

"What happened, who is that man?" Ryder takes Elsa's hand.

"His name is Hans Westergaard," Elsa takes Honeymaren's hand in her other. She looked up to meet the other young woman's eyes, "he tried to kill me and Anna four years ago."

* * *

Yelena looked at the three younger people in front of her, and then back down at the young man lying unconscious in the tent.

"Tell me your story, Elsa," Elsa takes a deep breath and Honeymaren squeezes her hand in comfort.

"The night of my coronation, Hans proposed to Anna, which was absolutely ridiculous," Elsa untangles herself from her friends and begins pacing the floor, "I mean it was a red flag to me, and I told her no because who marries a man that they just met? Then my powers were revealed, and Anna put Hans in charge while she looked for me," Elsa looked down at the broken man who was lying with no awareness of the outside world. Elsa knelt next to Hans, she hesitantly reached out to him. Hans grunted and shifted, Elsa gasped and recoiled, but watched as a tear ran down his cheek. Elsa brushes it away and revels in his warming skin, "he took care of my people. Kept them warm. Kept them safe from my mistake,"

"Elsa, everyone makes them. You fixed it and now you are stronger and more in control," Honeymaren smiles up at her friend.

"He saved me," Yelena's eyebrow knitted together.

"You said he tried to kill you,"

"He did just later," Elsa took a deep breath before continuing her story, "Hans came to my ice palace to try to get me to end the winter, but some men from Weselton were trying to kill me. Hans saved me. Made the crossbow bolt miss me, carried me back to castle,"

"It sounds like he was helpful, young spirit,"

"I was preferable," Elsa drops her hand from Han's face.

"What does that mean?"

"I was Queen. Hans wanted a kingdom. He was supposed to kiss Anna, it was supposed to unfreeze her,"

"True love's kiss," Ryder nudges his sister with a giggle.

"But he didn't. He took away all the warmth in the room and left her, and then came looking for me. Told me Anna was dead, and then he raised his sword to end my life. Anna saved me, punched him, and I had him sent back to the Southern Isles to be dealt with him,"

"That's the whole story,"

"That's everything,"

"What would you like us to do, Elsa?" Elsa is taken aback by Yelena's question.

"W..what?"

"He hasn't wronged us. It isn't the Northuldran way to turn away an injured soul, and we are more than capable of caring for him and sheltering him, however, he has wronged you," Yelena gestures to the young man on the floor. Elsa studies him. His hair is longer than she remembers and has stubble on his cheek, but it does nothing to cover the scars. His signature sideburns are gone. He looks different than the man that sat in the ship's brig four years ago. "He has many injuries from what our healers can tell. He will take a long time to heal. He has a few broken ribs, some healed breaks in his hands, arms and legs, he has whip marks, knife wounds, burns…"

 _Oh, Hans_. Elsa tunes Yelena out, she just studies the man next to her who has endured things that she couldn't even imagine.

"Elsa?" Honeymaren's sweet voice breaks her out of her reverie.

"He can stay," Elsa looks at the other three with tears in her eyes. "He can't survive on his own, and I don't want to be the cause of his death like I was the cause of his torture,"

"Elsa, you didn't cause this," Honeymaren quickly goes to her friends and brings her into a soft embrace. Elsa rests her head on her shoulder and covers her hand with hers.

"I sent him home, Honey," Elsa finally lets some tears fall, "I could have charged him in Arendelle, which was my right, but I was too scared to hold a life in my hands, so I sent him back. I knew what was going to happen. His eldest brother, Caleb, had written to me what his punishment would be,"

"What?"

"He didn't go into detail, but he said that Hans would be stripped of his titles he had earned, but he stated that their father was letting him keep the title of Prince but it would be more of mocking title. No one would respect him or see him as an equal to any royalty because of his attempts at regicide. Then he told me that each brother would inflict a punishment that they saw fit for the attempted murder of two allied monarchs…" Elsa trails off before looking back at her would-be murderer.

"That's all?"

"That's all Caleb told me,"

"You can't blame yourself, he sent you that letter after…"

"He sent me that letter before I sent Hans away, Honey!" Elsa shifts away from Honeymaren, "I caused this just like I caused the winter just like I caused the near destruction of my home,"

"Elsa," Elsa's eyes shift to Yelena, "my young spirit…you ended the winter, you stopped the flood. We've been spending the last few months working on not letting your mistakes define you. So, what can you do to right this one?"

"Make sure he heals," Elsa shifts the furs further up Han's body.

"His damage will run deep,"

"So, did mine, but love thaws a frozen heart. If he can find a family with us, here in the forest, I think Hans will be at peace."

"So be it." Yelena nods and exits the tent followed by the other two. Elsa grabs a cloth from a bowl of water and wipes the sweat from his brow.

"I'm so sorry, Hans, I hope we can both come to understand each other."

* * *

" _Hans, don't you see?" Hans' eye shift to his older brother, Tomas, seventh in line, "Father doesn't want the runt anymore,"_

" _So," Hans' eyes then shift to the twins, Rudi and Runo, circling around him like vultures, "we decided to help with that."_

" _Mother won't…"_

" _Mother isn't here right now, Hansie," Tomas grips his shoulder, "and we did everything we could to save you from drowning," a cynical grin splits across Tomas' face, "but the waves of the dark sea were too rough, and you were lost." Hans' eyes widen in fear at his three older brothers._

" _But…"_

"Bye-bye _, Hans." With that, the twins shove him over and he couldn't even get out a scream before he hit the icy water._


	2. Turmoil

" _On top of your servitude to the royal house of Westergaard, dearest Hans," Caleb takes a sip of his red wine, "your first punishment will be from Filip," Caleb looked down at the young red-head, who lifted his green eyes to meet his brother's._

" _What is it going to be, Filip?" Filip, who looks drastically different from his two brothers with his brown hair and blue eyes, smirks down at the youngest Prince. The smell of his newly-pressed army uniform causes Han's nose to wrinkle in disgust._

" _I haven't decided, yet, baby brother, but I'm thinking maybe doing some things with that new compression torture Lars has been reading about. Don't want any scars on that lovely face of yours," Filip pats his brother's cheek, "yet. Must keep that Westergaarding face pretty. I don't know what our eleven brothers will do though." Filip quickly flipped around and walked out of the ballroom. Hans' eyes follow him, but he tenses when he hears Caleb chuckle behind him._

" _Maybe because Filip is closest in age to you is the reason that he is planning on being so merciful,"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I know what Rudi and Runo have planned for you," Caleb smirks, "and trust me, you will never be the same." Hans feels a chill run down his spine as he looks at the evil look that spreads across Caleb's face._

* * *

Hans' face tenses and the volume of his grunts slowly increases, shifting on his makeshift cot. It had been over a week since he was brought into the settlement, and he had been in and out of consciousness but only briefly. Elsa had barely left the community tent, sleeping by his side, talking to him.

"Filip," Elsa's eyes dart up from the scroll she's reading towards Hans, "please stop," Elsa scrambles to his side seeing the anguish on his face.

"Shhh, Hans," Hans began to thrash murmuring things that Elsa couldn't understand. "Hans please," panic rises in her voice, "you're going to pull your stitches,"

"No! You can't!" Elsa quickly straddles his waist to calm the movements, cupping her cold hands around his face.

"Shhhh," Hans' violent motions cease as soon as the coolness sets in, and he breathes a sigh of relief, "you're okay. You're safe." Elsa's thumbs gently caress his cheekbones. Elsa watches as his face relaxes and suddenly becomes very aware of their position. Elsa looks down at his well-defined chest and gulps. Unwillingly, her hands follow the path of her eyes, gently caressing the scars and burns. They were a map, and she was becoming more and more curious about their stories with each passing day. As her focus is diverted, Hans' eyes slowly flutter open. His mind is foggy, unable to take in surroundings, all he can see is the Queen of Arendelle in white above him.

"Elsa?" Elsa's blue eyes lock with his green and with glee she holds his face again, her bright blonde hair framing the two figures.

"Hans, you're awake!" Her smile widens, but it fades when she sees tears begin to fall from his eyes before a sob shoots through his body.

"Please, forgive me, please," his sobs shake the two bodies as Elsa brushes away the tears. His hand reaches up gripping her hips, pulling her closer, causing her to let out a gasp not only from the pressure but the spark that runs through her.

"Shhh, you're okay,"

"Please, forgive me. Please, make them stop. Save me."

"Shhh," Elsa leans down and places a soft kiss on his forehead, stroking his red locks affectionately, "you are safe. You are okay. Far far away from your brothers," Elsa looks down to see that Hans had passed out again. She looks at the broken man and sees her tears fall on his face.

"Elsa?" A soft knock on the door startles the young blonde and she quickly rights herself. Brushing away the stray tears.

"Yes?" Honeymaren opens the flap and Gale flies in with a tell-tale paper bird in its leaves, "oh, hello Gale," the bird drifts down into Elsa's extended palms, "another letter from Anna,"

"Gale has been trying to get in for the last five minutes," Honeymaren sits next to her friend, "how is he doing?"

"Fine," Elsa unfolds the letter, not making eye contact with her friend, "just had a bit of a nightmare," Elsa shrugs trying to play it off like her insides weren't reeling from the experience.

"He's had a few of them since he got here,"

"Has he?" Elsa puts the letter down next to her before reading Anna's words because she is more curious about her friend's statement. Elsa's eyes finally meet with Honeymaren's.

"When you left to go tend to the forest the other day, he had a nightmare kept calling out the name…Filip, I think,"

"Filip is his twelfth brother, closest to him in age, but even then, he's thirty-four,"

"How old is Hans?"

"Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, if I recall. I'm not certain since I don't know his birthday, all I know that he was two years older than me at my coronation," Elsa picks up the damp cloth and runs it over Hans' twitching brow, "shouldn't he be awake by now?"

"You should let the healers examine him, go read your letter and I'll fetch them." Elsa purses her lips and agrees. She wasn't the most useful person right now, and she needed to see what Anna wanted so she departed for her tent the minute the healers arrived.

_Dearest Elsa,_

_Hi there! Your sister here, but of course you already know that because duh! Who else would be writing to you with Gale as the delivery system? I know you were just here and all, but I desperately need you back here in Arendelle. Kristoff is essentially useless with the wedding planning, plus we have your party to plan so I need your input, and I need some help with the counsel because they just aren_ _'t listening!_

_You think after a year that I would be used to this, but I guess I still need my big sister. Please come soon._

_Love always,_

_Anna_

Elsa bit her lip to stop her smile from growing wider. Even at twenty-two her sister still sounded like the over-excited eighteen-year-old from her coronation day all those years ago. Her smile, however, fades when she remembers the man who she had been tending to for the last week in a half. Her sister's ex-fiancée. Her almost murderer. Anna wouldn't understand why Elsa was helping him or why she told the Northuldran people that he could stay with them. She still harbored so much anger towards the Prince, which was justified.

"What am I going to tell Anna?" Elsa lets out of sigh and puts her face in her hands.

"Personally," Elsa jerks her heads up to meet Ryder's stare, who was standing outside of her tent munching on an apple.

"Ryder, I wasn't asking for input,"

"Well, then you shouldn't have left your tent open for anyone to hear your lament," Elsa rolls her eyes.

"Now, I can see why Honeymaren says you're an annoying little brother,"

"I take offense to that statement, but I digress, back to the letter from your sister," Elsa looks back down at Anna's elegant script. "Just don't tell her that Prince Charming is here," Ryder gestures to the large tent, "it's not like she visits us up here anyway,"

"But what if she asks about what's going on up here?"

"Tell her we found a person and they haven't woken up. Easy as that," Ryder brushes his hands together, "she never has to know that Hans is here or that you are taking care of him,"

"Anna and I promised no more secrets,"

"I feel like this is a secret that will be worth keeping. She'll never know he's here so she won't blow a gasket. Us here up North can go about our merry way with our new tribe member, and you can keep doing your spirit stuff while clearing your conscience. It's a win-win-win,"

"I guess you're right," Elsa folds the letter back up and exits her tent, "I should head down to Arendelle, Anna needs me,"

"Don't worry, we'll look after loverboy here,"

"He's not..." Elsa tenses and Ryder lets out a laugh.

"Relax, Elsa, remember I don't know anything about love. Have fun in Arendelle." Elsa glares at the man before calling forth Nokk to head back to her sister.

* * *

" _Add another stone!" Filip watches as the servants added another five-pound stone onto Han's chest, totally eight now. Hans grimaced at the added weight that constricted his breathing more but took a deep breath in defiance. He wouldn't let Filip see him break. "My, my, forty pounds in and still breathing rather nicely. Add five stones this time please," Filip's blue eyes glint with a sick glee watching his little brother's pain._

_By the end, Hans had almost two-hundred and sixty pounds of weight on his chest before he begged Filip for mercy. Han_ _s' face contorts in pain as he sits down on his makeshift cot in his cell. He unbuttons his shirt to reveal the massive bruise forming on top of his sternum._

" _One done, eleven to go." The cell door bursts open to reveal Runo, his ninth brother._

" _Hello Hans," Runo spits onto the cell floor before lumbering over to the sitting man._

" _Runo, what no Rudi? You two always travel as pair figured it was a twin thing,"_

" _Caleb said I get to start mine early. Rudi will get his turn at you," Runo pulls out a knife and runs his thumb tenderly across the blade, "picked this little idea up when I was visiting the Far East last year, but don't worry I'll make sure it doesn't kill you." With a menacing grin, Runo begins cutting Hans, some shallow, some deep. By the time Runo showed mercy, Hans is covered in blood and twenty new scars etched all over his body._

" _What…?" Hans is weak from blood loss._

" _Just think, baby brother, the art of Lingchi is death by a thousand cuts. I've just done twenty," Runo smiles sickeningly down at the bloody man, "think of all of the fun we are going to have during this whole process. Guards, please bring a doctor down here. My brother is hurt."_

* * *

"I mean I just don't understand why those dusty old windbags won't listen to me? I mean, I'm the Queen!" Elsa laughs as she brushes Anna's ginger locks from her chignon before starting her signature dual braids.

"They have a lot of knowledge, Anna, it is wise to listen to them,"

"But I've seen the state of the granaries, they need to be repaired,"

"What are they saying?"

"We'll have to wait till Spring," Anna lets out a huff before crossing her arms.

"That makes sense if you think about it. Right now, the granaries are full in preparation for winter, so repairing them now might ruin everything inside causing a shortage of food for the people of Arendelle,"

"But they might not last the winter,"

"They will. Have faith, my little Queen," Elsa boops Anna on the nose with her pinky eliciting a giggle from the younger woman. Anna turns and embraces her sister.

"What would I do without you, Elsa?" Elsa smiles and pats her sister's cheek.

"Made zero wedding decisions," The sisters laugh, "now off to bed with you. We have an early day tomorrow," Anna gets off the floor and makes her way to Elsa's bedroom door.

"Good night, Elsa,"

"Night, Anna."

"I'm glad to have you home." Anna smiles warmly before closing the door. Elsa looks at the room around her. Though she loved being up in the Enchanted Forest, she did miss the luxuries of the castle. The handmaids scurried to turn down her bed.

"Will you need anything else, Your Highness?" Gerda looked at the young woman in front of her.

"No, thank you, Gerda. That will be all," Gerda nods and turns to leave.

"Good night, Princess Elsa." Gerda gently shuts the door.

"Good night, Gerda," Elsa whispers after her. Elsa turns to her bed and smiles at it before diving into its comfort. "Sure beats a pile of furs."

* * *

_Elsa_ _'s eyes fluttered open and she looked at the moonlight inching across her bed. Her eyes flickered around the room, and her eyes fall on a familiar redhead sitting on her window seat, lounging with his back against the wall staring out into the night sky. He looked so relaxed. Elsa slowly detangles herself from her blankets to head over to him. His eyes never look at her, but his hand extends to her as she nears him. Her eyes look at it with fear, but she feels herself hesitantly reach out to take it. Hans gently pulls her towards him, wrapping his arm around her waist, and her eyes follow his looking out of the window to see the Aurora Borealis dancing across the night sky. She's hypnotized by the lights and finds herself lowering herself onto Hans' lap. The pressure of their bodies meeting causes both of them to divert their attention towards each other. This Hans still had scars, however, his hair and stubble were groomed. He smiles at her while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear._

" _Hi there, snowflake," Elsa smiles and presses her cheek into his hand, placing her own on top of his._

" _Hi," Elsa shyly responds as a faint blush graces her pale cheeks. Hans' hand around her waist brings her closer to his body, their faces just a breath apart._

" _Why are you awake?"_

" _The skies awake…"_

" _So you're awake," Elsa smiles down at the man beneath her which he reciprocates. As his hand at her face slowly drifts lower down her body, her hands go to grip his shoulders tightly, slightly terrified by the rising feelings inside of her. His hands continue their gentle venture downwards before his thumb grazes the side of his breast eliciting a soft gasp left her body. Her body arches to be even closer to his. "Forgive me. That was inappropriate," one of Elsa's hand grips his jawline, while her thumb gently caresses Hans' lower lip._

" _There is nothing to forgive," Elsa stops caressing him and a pull that they both feel causes both of their lips to crash onto each other. Her breath leaves her while their kiss deepens. Hans pushes himself up into her body causing all sorts of familiar sparks to ignite in her body. A strangled gasp leaves both of their bodies._

" _Elsa," Hans kisses her again and Elsa returns it was the same passion. His hands leave her waist and travel down to her thighs, inching slowly up her nightgown before griping her legs as he stands. Elsa's hands bury themselves into Hans' auburn locks as he carries back to bed. As he sets her down on the bed, crawling on top of her, his hands sliding up her bare thigh, gripping her equally bare hip. Her hips rise to the meet his causing his hips to thrust forward. Her hands travel down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt, but Hans stops her by taking her hands into his._

" _Please, let me..." Elsa's closed eyes open to meet Hans' green eyes. He smiles down at her and kisses her forehead._

" _Rest now, my darling."_

* * *

Elsa shoots up from her bed, panting, but is greeted not by the moonlight but the early morning sun. Placing a hand on her hummingbird heartbeat, she tries to rationalize the dream she had woken up from. _What would Anna think?_ A soft knock startles her from her thoughts.

"Your Highness, are you awake?" The familiar voice of Gerda comes from the other side of the wood door.

"Yes," Elsa croaks out.

"Are you ready for your morning bath?"

"Yes. Please come in." Elsa rights herself and gets out of bed to begin her long day of planning with Anna.

* * *

Honeymaren hums quietly to herself while she ties off one of Hans' bandages.

"So, when you wake up, we'll have to get walking again. Laying down for almost two weeks and plunging into the icy water of the Dark Sea probably hasn't done you any favors. We'll work on building up your strength then we can figure out where you will best fit in since I don't doubt that we have a place for you. I think Elsa will be relieved once you're awake. She's been blaming herself for all of this even though we told her she shouldn't. She has a big heart, our spirit," Honeymaren's rambling is cut off by a grunt. She looks up at the man's face and sees a pair of green eyes slowly flutter open to lock eyes with her. She smiles sweetly down at him, "hello there. My name is Honeymaren," Hans blinks as if he is trying to process her words. Suddenly Hans gets a panicked look on his face and his breathing quickens, "shhh. You're safe,"

"Hans…my name is…" Honeymaren laughs.

"I know,"

"Where?" Hans looks around and tries to sit up, but pain shoots through him and he lets out a yelp.

"Don't sit up. You're very hurt. My brother found you on the shores of the Dark Sea and brought you back here to our settlement in the Enchanted Forest,"

"Enchanted Forest…?" Honeymaren watches as the panic returns to his face probably from the pain and the unknown.

"It's north of Arendelle. I know you know…"

"I can't be here," Hans goes to sit up again and Honeymaren quickly pushes him back down.

"Now, look here, Princey boy," Hans looks at her in shock.

"How did you…"

"The Fifth Spirit has allowed you passage into our settlement by her good graces, and she has been by your side taking care of you for almost a fortnight. However, she was called away, so you're going to stay here until she returns because if I let you leave...it will be my head on a platter. In the meantime, you will stay here and heal,"

"I'm an irredeemable monster. You don't want me here. I'm a danger to you. To everyone,"

"No one is irredeemable and you are too weak to be a threat to anyone. You can't even sit up without aid," Honeymaren adjusts his furs to cover him again, "and if the Fifth Spirit can see a path of forgiveness with you, so shall we. You haven't wronged the Northuldran and we can always use more people to help with the workload,"

"I don't deserve this kindness,"

"Mercy and kindness are free acts, Hans, now," Honeymaren slaps her things and stands up, "I'll go get some spare clothes for you. This is the longest you've been awake, and, honestly, you don't need any more sleep. I think a two-week nap is long enough," She goes to exit the tent.

"Honeymaren," She turns to see Hans' emerald gaze on her, "thank you," Honeymaren recalls Elsa saying that if Hans feels as though he has a family, a home, he will start to heal.

"Welcome home, Hans." She exits the tent with a warm smile and Hans' eyes drift back towards the ceiling.

"Home." A tear falls from his eyes as he smiles.


	3. Homeward Bound

Elsa absently watches as a myriad of fabric passes her. She hadn't been getting a good night's sleep as of late because of her dreams involving a certain redhead. Trying to keep the demons at bay telling her what a bad sister she was and how her sudden attraction was insane. She didn't know where these feelings were coming from. She had barely spoken to the man when she met him. Sure, she felt a little affection for him considering what he had done for the people of Arendelle and he did save her that day on the North Mountain, but he had tried to kill her and Anna. Last night's dream that had been particularly involved.

* * *

_Elsa found herself pressed into the wall with a shirtless Hans pinning her from head to toe while his hands freely roamed her body and his tongue fought for dominance over hers. She was in the lovely dark blue gown that her sister had planned for her to wear at her birthday ball in the next month, and Hans was making quick work of the silk bodice ties that decorate her back. Her nails lightly rake down his bare chest earning a moan from him while the last bit of string allows the offending garment to fall to the floor. Their mouths detach from each other to catch their breath, smiling brightly at each other. Hans_ _' hands delicately run down the hard bone of her corset and Elsa wishes she could feel the heat from his touch as she watches their path. As if reading her mind, Hans quickly starts to do undo the ties of her skirt and layers of petticoats, letting them pool at her feet one by one._

" _Women have too many layers," Hans whines in frustration as the last petticoat falls to the ground leaving her in nothing more than her short shift, corset, and stockings. Hans steps back and Elsa suddenly feels exposed. She begins to move to cover herself, but Hans quickly captures her hands, "don't." Hans slowly unhooks all of the eyelets the hold the silk corset in place. Her eyes watch his face as he focuses on the disappearing layer. As soon as the corset hits the ground, Hans follows to his knees. His hands roaming her less constricted figure. Caressing her sides, her behind, her thighs, almost like he was worshiping her. Elsa runs her hands lovingly through his auburn locks as he nuzzles her abdomen._

" _Hans," Hans eyes flicker up towards the blonde above and smirks, mischievously. His teeth pull at one of her ribbon garters while the other one is disposed of by hand. He continues his journey upward, placing open mouth kisses and nips along her inner thigh while he disposes of her socks. "Hans." Elsa moans as she feels his warm breath of her womanhood since she had forgone any type of knickers for the ball. She felt his hands grip her thighs and the vibrations from his soft chuckle._

" _Tonight…I shall have a glorious feast."_

* * *

"Elsa!" Elsa is pulled from her memory by her little sister.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa tries to make sure her voice doesn't give way to her thoughts.

"I asked which fabric you think is better for the linens at your party?" Elsa looks between the two light blue fabrics. One is plain with silver tinsel woven through it while the other has a subtle snowflake pattern adorning it.

"Anna, you don't need to make such a big deal about my birthday. I would much rather have it just be us…"

"Nonsense," Anna waves her hand at her sister, "the whole kingdom is looking forward to it, and it will be nice to see the Northuldran people again. Plus, it's nice to have a distraction from all the wedding stuff,"

"I guess," Elsa runs her hands over the fabrics, lightly tracing the silver lines, "I like this one more,"

"Excellent! And we can have the fifth element symbol embroidered on it," Anna squeals in delight and drags Elsa out of the room towards the counsel room, "now it's time for the council meeting about…"

"Anna!" Elsa stops her sister.

"What?"

"I don't want to go to another council meeting this week," Elsa hangs her head, "I didn't like going to them when I was Queen, and I definitely don't like going to them now that I can't make any decisions,"

"You're still a princess of Arendelle. You have a say in the well-being of the kingdom, and I value your input…"

"And I will always give you it when you ask, but Anna," Elsa takes both of her sister's hands into hers, "you are doing a marvelous job as Queen. Arendelle is thriving. I know a lot of things are happening all at once, but I wouldn't have left Arendelle in your hands a year ago if I didn't think you were capable of doing amazing things,"

"But…"

"No buts," Elsa holds up a finger to stop Anna, "I need to get back to the forest. It's been a week and I can feel the spirits getting restless," Anna hangs her head. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't want you to forget that I need you, too,"

"Oh, Anna," Elsa pulls her sister in for a hug, "I'm always here when you have questions or you're scared, but you're Queen now," Elsa hears the door to the counsel room open and sees one of the lords pop his heads out with a scowl on his face, "so go show them what an amazing Queen you've become,"

"Promise to come for family game night next Friday," the sisters release each other.

"I wouldn't miss it,"

"And don't forget that your party is in a month and a half,"

"I know,"

"And that I…"

"I know, Anna," Elsa laughs, "I love you, too. Now go before you're late."

"A Queen is never late," Anna turns dramatically, swishing her skirt, "everyone else is simply early." Elsa watches her sister's retreating figure and gives her a brief wave as she enters the room. She lets out a sigh.

"Time to go home." Her face splits into a grin before running up to her room to gather her things.

* * *

Hans tied off another string on the trap he had been working on. It had been a week since he had woken up, and the Northuldran people had taken him in. Helped him build up his strength so he could do something useful. He was still weak, walked with a limp, so he couldn't go out with Honeymaren and Ryder to hunt or herd the reindeer. He definitely couldn't go out with Mikko to harvest ice, so he stayed in settlement mending things, making traps, tending to the winter crops. His brothers would have made fun of him, said that he was doing women's work, but Hans was just happy to feel useful. To feel included. No one here knew who he was, well, no one except Honeymaren, Ryder, and Yelena, but they didn't treat him like he wasn't some sort of villain. He did wonder who this Fifth Spirit was though. People constantly talked about her and when she was going to return, but for now, she was just a shimmering figure that Hans had yet to meet.

"Nice, Hans, you're a quick learner," Eiven, a man who had become like a father figure to Hans, patted the young man on the back. Hans winced in pain, causing Eiven to withdrawal his hand, "sorry, I forgot, do you need…"

"No, I'm fine," Eiven looked at him with worry, causing Hans to feel a warmth bloom in his chest. Eiven was concerned about him. Hans had never had that before except form his mother on a rare occasion. "Are you sure this is right?" Hans gestures to the tie.

"Yep! Now just loop this over here, and viola, a trap!" Hans looked down at the cage trap on his lap, and his eyes go wide as his mind flashes back to his punishments.

* * *

_Hans looked around at the vaulted ceilings that he was hanging from. His arms and legs hanging out of the tiny cage he was in. Soren_ _'s choice of punishment was more uncomfortable than anything. It had come over a month after Filip had decided to put a bunch of rocks on his chest, and one-hundred more cuts from Runo. The tininess of the cage coupled with the fact that it was digging into some of his wounds was making this not fun, however, it was only day one._

_After day five, things were starting to get dire. Hans had little water and no food, but his body had given up on the need for the later, and the hot mid-September rays were starting to roast him. Now he understands why Soren had him dressed in wool. It kept him warm at night, but he couldn_ _'t take it off when the sun's rays shined on him._

_After day seven, Hans was ready to die._

" _Hello there, Hans," Hans looked down from his hanging cage to see Soren looking up at him with a seemly innocent smile. His hair was darker than Hans' but lighter than Filip's, however, he and Filip did have matching blue irises that could freeze you with one look. "My, my, look at you. You don't look well at all," Hans tries to speak but his dry throat made sure nothing came out. "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you," Soren flips a switch and Hans' cage plummets to the ground from its fifteen-foot perch. Hans lets out a groan as Soren unlocks his cage. "Come, come, little brother, out of the cage," Hans crawls out and notices Soren handing him a glass of water, which he greedily drinks. "And they all thought you wouldn't suffer from my punishment, but here you are, looking entirely broken. Come now, Runo is waiting for you."_

* * *

"Hans!" Eiven shook him, "you need to breathe!" Hans looked from Eiven to the trap, and he quickly drops the cage as though it had burned him.

"I'm sorry…I can't…" Hans tried to calm his breathing to no avail until Eiven gently starts rubbing his back.

"It's okay, Hans, just deep breaths. In and out. In and out," Hans follows his instructions feeling a calm rush over him.

"It's pathetic really,"

"What is, my boy?"

"I'm twenty-eight years old and I'm having nightmares without even being asleep,"

"You've been through a lot,"

"It's a sign of weakness," Hans clenches his hands into a fist, letting tears prickle his eyes.

"You aren't weak," Hans looks up at Eiven's smiling face, "there is nothing wrong with showing your emotions. Bottling them up never does any good," Hans lets out a laugh and looks up towards the clear blue sky.

"Love will thaw,"

"That's what the Fifth Spirit always says," Eiven rises from the stump, "time to go set the traps," Hans follows suit, and grabs his trap plus a couple of the ones Eiven had finished before venturing with him into the woods.

"Who is the Fifth Spirit? Everyone talks about her,"

"She's what connects us to magic," Eiven takes one of the traps and sets it before continuing. "She came to us over a year ago with a traveling party," Hans sets another trap to a location that Eiven had motioned to, "we were wary at first, but watching her tame the other spirits was a sight. If I was twenty years younger, my boy, I would try to bed the girl," the old man laughs before the two men lull into silence while setting the rest of the traps.

"That's all?" Hans brushes off some snow off his shoulder that had fallen from a tree.

"Yelena asked to keep details about our young spirit from you,"

"So, Yelena doesn't trust me…" Hans' face falls. Yelena had been kind to him, strict but kind, taught him about customs and the dos and don'ts. She had told him that she knew about his past, but since he committed no wrongdoing against her and the tribe, she didn't see fit to punish him but instead allow him to atone for his sins.

"No!" Eiven quickly ends Hans' line of thinking, "she just feels that you and the Fifth Spirit need to make your own introductions. Nothing more,"

"Oh,"

"Apparently," Eiven pulls back a branch that leads back towards the clearing of the settlement, "you already know the spirit,"

"I do?"

"Papa! Papa!" Eiven's young daughter comes barreling into his arms, "you're home!"

Flora!" Eiven holds the twelve-year-old in a tight embrace. "What are you doing this far away from camp? You know better,"

"Mama told me to come and find you," Flora looks up to her father's face, "the Fifth Spirit has returned, and Yelena says to bring Hans back."

"Oh," Eiven turns to the young man next to him, "looks like it's time to go home." Hans smiled at the word. It had taken some getting used to, but he was happy to have a little space to call his own.

* * *

_Elsa dismounted Nokk in the heart of the Northuldran settlement and Honeymaren quickly embraces her friend._

" _You were gone for so long this time,"_

" _This visit was all about planning my party, so Anna refused to let me leave,"_

" _She misses you,"_

" _And I miss her, but I missed being here. How is he?" Elsa starts walking towards the community tent._

" _He isn't in there," Elsa turns with wide eyes._

" _What do you mean? Where is he? Is he okay?" Elsa quickly runs back to her friend, gripping onto her arms. Honeymaren laughs and pries Elsa's hands off of her._

" _He's fine. You were gone for a long time," Honeymaren guides Elsa to some nearby stumps to sit. "A few hours after you left, he awoke and stayed up. We've been working with him, building his strength up. He's by no means ready for ice harvesting or reindeer herding, but he's stronger now. Can't stomach a lot of food, yet, but he's getting healthier,"_

" _Have you told him about me?"_

" _No," Honeymaren takes Elsa's hands in hers, "we all figured you would want to talk to him first,"_

" _Where is he now? Can I speak with him?"_

" _He's out setting traps with Eiven." Honeymaren looks around the camp, "Lena!" An older woman looks up from her stitching._

" _Yes, Honey,"_

" _Can you send for Eiven? He must almost be finished," Lena smiles and whispers to the young girl next to her, who quickly takes off running._

" _Flora will fetch him."_

" _Thank you." The lady nods before returning to her task._

* * *

Hans fidgets with the ends of his furs while he limps back into camp where he met with the stern stare of Yelena.

"Yelena," Hans takes off his cap, nodding to the elder. Though he hadn't been a proper Prince in four years, he still remembered the lesson of respecting leaders.

"She's in there." Hans looks between her and the two siblings, who he had grown so fond of.

"By myself?"

"We all think it would be for the best." Ryder smiles at his friend as Hans begins his timid hobble towards the large tent.

Hans closes the tent behind him and scans the room before his eyes fall on a lady in white facing away from him.

"Hello, my name is…"

"Hans Westergaard," Hans gasps at the voice. He knew it well, and his jaw drops when she turns to reveal the Queen of Arendelle in front of him, "I know,"

"Queen Elsa," Hans quickly falls to one knee, his face contorting in pain.

"Hans!" Elsa quickly runs to his side, inspecting him. His eyes eventually study her worried brow, confused by the kindness, "are you alright?"

"I don't deserve your worry after what…"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not fond of you, but that doesn't mean you deserve to be in this much pain,"

"Well deserved pain,"

"No," Elsa helps Hans sit back as she inspects his knee. Her gentle caresses of his knee cause Hans to take an intake of breath, "it isn't,"

"Your majesty…"

"It's actually just your Highness now,"

"What?" Hans' expression morphs into one of confusion when her blue eyes meet his.

"If you are going to be formal with titles, technically, mine is your Highness,"

"You're the Queen of Arendelle,"

"Former," Elsa smiles and lets out a giggle, "former Queen of Arendelle. A lot has changed in the four years since we last saw each other, Hans," Elsa conjures some ice and puts it in a cloth before placing it on the man's knee.

"I don't understand," Hans puts his hand on top of hers, and she jerks away when she feels the familiar sparks. She nervously tucks her hair behind her ears while licking her lips.

"A year ago, Anna and I ventured into these woods trying to find a mysterious voice that had been calling to me. Along the way, we figured out our mother was Northuldran, and she had saved our father when they were younger. We also found out our parents had actually been lost in the Dark Sea not the Southern like we thought," Elsa wiped away tears that had started to fall. The revolution wasn't new, but it was still painful.

"I'm sorry," Elsa steels herself when she hears the compassion in his voice. _He_ _'s still a monster_. Elsa takes a deep breath trying to put away the images of her dreams and remember that the man in front of her had tried to behead her just four years ago.

"They had been looking for answers about me. My powers. They thought they could find them at Ahtohallan,"

"Ahtawhat?"

"Ahtohallan, a river of ice," Elsa flicks her wrist and does a flurry of ice for dramatic effect, "and even though they didn't get there…I did. I found the answers I'd been looking for,"

"What were they?"

"All of them were me. I'm not a curse like I thought I had been for most of my life," Elsa looks at her hands, watching as she conjures flurries of snow. "I'm a gift. The start of a bridge between here and Arendelle,"

"Where does the bridge end?"

"With Anna. She's Queen now and doing an amazing job," Hans laughs at the irony of the situation.

"So, now you're here,"

"Now I'm here. Connecting the North to Arendelle and the people to magic,"

"Quite a lot on your plate," She smiles warmly at him.

"I like my plate a lot more now…" Elsa's face falls as she watches Hans' face contort in pain as he shifts. Hans looks up to see her sad eyes watching him.

"What?" A pregnant silence fills the room before Elsa pulls Hans into a hug, burying her face into his neck as she starts to cry. Hans holds his hands up, a little more than confused about the situation, before wrapping his arms around her, petting her head. "There, there, snowflake,"

"I am so, so sorry, Hans," Elsa struggles to get out between her sobs.

"What are you sorry for? If anything, I should be the one saying I'm sorry," Hans pulls Elsa away from him, holding her face in his hands. She lets out another sob and places her hands over his.

"It's all my fault," Hans uses his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Elsa feels affection bloom in her chest, and she hates herself from it. She wants to see him as a monster, but all she can think about how she was one.

"Elsa, what's your fault?"

"…you're pain,"

"You had nothing…"

"I knew!" Elsa crumples into a ball, her head resting on his lap. Hans looked at the other end of the tent with a blank look, "…I knew, Hans," Hans didn't know what to do with his hands. Touching her felt like being scorched with fire.

"You knew?"

"Caleb wrote to me," Elsa chokes out between her broken sobs but sits up, not meeting his eyes, "before I sent you back,"

"Did he…"

"He told me that he had planned for you to receive a punishment from each brother," Elsa locks eyes with Hans' and grabs his hands, "but I swear I didn't know what they were going to do!"

"You knew…" Hans rips his hands away, "and you sent me back,"

"I couldn't hold your life in my hand," Hans stands up and glares down at the blonde.

"So, you condemned me to death by another's hand instead! How is that any different?!"

"I didn't know what they would do!"

"All you had to do was ask Anna!" Elsa looks at Hans in shock when she hears her sister's name come out of his mouth, "I didn't keep the cruelty of my family life from her. I didn't give her details, but she knew Elsa! She knew how cruel they could be,"

"I couldn't leave the decision to her. I would never put that burden on her," Elsa stands, squaring off with Hans.

"You didn't have to! You were Queen. You made the decision, but I didn't realize that meant you couldn't have asked," Hans' shoulders drop.

"Anna was so angry, and she had every right to be!"

"Of course, she did! I tried to kill her, but I didn't, did I?"

"Not without trying, Hans. Just because it didn't succeed doesn't mean that all is forgiven?"

"Have I asked for forgiveness, your Highness?"

"No…"

"All I want to know is why? Why would you send me back?"

"I didn't want…"

"Cut the bullshit, Elsa!"

"I wanted you to suffer!" The other shoe dropped, and snow beings to flurry around the tent. Hans looks at the raging blonde, "I might not know what they had planned, but I wanted you to suffer, so maybe, just maybe would have an understanding of the pain you caused me,"

"By trying to kill you?"

"By trying to kill Anna. Telling me she was dead. In those brief minutes that I thought I had lost her, my whole world broke. Everything hurt, and I wanted you to feel that pain," Elsa narrows her eyes, looking at the shocked man, "over and over again. So, yes, I sent you back because I wanted you to suffer because if I had made the decision you would have spent your life in the dungeon,"

"I would have rather spent a million years in Arendelle's dungeon than gone back to the Southern Isles. My family is cruel, Elsa. I didn't have loving parents like yours who tried to make sure I was taken care of. My father pitted us against each other, all thirteen of us, while my mother sat in the back like nothing was happening. So, you wanted me to suffer. Good for you. I didn't suffer, though, after four months of their punishments. I was numb because I didn't want to feel anything anymore because it was all too much from the guilt that plagued me to the pain that coursed through me. The cruelty you sent me back to is nothing compared to what I did to you. I just want to leave that place more than anything,"

"That's your excuse for what you did!"

"I have never excused my actions. I owned up to it,"

"That doesn't make you any less of a monster, Hans!"

"No, but you knew…" Hans' eyes turned cold as spins on his heels to leave the tent, "so in the end you signed my death warrant and became the monster everyone thought you were." Hans storms out leaving a shocked Elsa behind.

 _Queen Elsa, don_ _'t be the monster they fear you are_. Elsa reflects on the words spoken to her from the same man. She thinks back to the day they found in the sea. The scars and his pain. Her dreams. It was all too much, it kept her rooted. Unmoving. The snow continues to fall until her anger quells itself as she reflects on all of the harsh words said.

"Hans," it's barely above a whisper, but it's enough to break her out of her trance to get her running out of the tent. She looks around, panicked, trying to find the red-haired man. Her eyes finally settle on his retreating form as he heads into the woods, "Hans!"

"What, Elsa?!" Elsa grabs his hand.

"It's almost dark. You can't go…" Hans once again rips his hand from her grasp.

"I can go anywhere I want. You aren't a Queen here, and last time I looked, I'm a free man,"

"It's dangerous,"

"If I can survive four yours of torture," Elsa's eyes well up in tears again when she hears the coldness in his voice, "I imagine I'll be just fine in some woods,"

"You're hurt…" a small group of Northuldran gather around the scene, murmuring to each other. Honeymaren clutches her hands together as she watches her two friends.

"I don't need your help or your pity," Hans does a mocking bow, "Princess." Hans turns and disappears into the forest's tree line. Elsa feels her legs give out, collapsing to the snow-covered ground.

"Elsa!" Honeymaren runs to the spirit and gathers her into her arms, holding her close as she cried.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault," Honeymaren squeezes her tighter.

"No, it isn't. Hans is just angry,"

"He has every right to hate me. Nothing he ever did to me will ever compare to the torture I sent him to,"

"You aren't cruel, Elsa. You didn't know what they would do."

"Didn't I?" Honeymaren's heart breaks as she hears the brokenness in the soft whisper from the blonde. Elsa pulls herself away from Honeymaren's embrace and makes her way to a stump, scattering the gathered crowd. As she sits, her eyes flicker up to the spot in the tree line that Hans had disappeared at. Through blurry eyes, Elsa sees a wooden ring and some string. She remembers watching others use the supplies to weave trinkets for protection from all sorts of things. Nightmares. A long journey. Illness. She takes it gingerly into her hand, knotting the string at one end, and whispers the only protection prayer she can remember.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside still waters. He restores my soul. He leads me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies; you anoint my head with oil; my cup goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever. Amen." Honeymaren watches as silent tears fall down Elsa's face as she weaves the protection wreath, slowly, as she repeats the words without skipping a beat. After the third time, Honeymaren sprints away to find Ryder.

"Ryder!" Honeymaren nearly tackles her little brother.

"Whoa, Honey," Ryder looks at her with concern, "what's wrong? What happened?"

"Hans, he…"

"Did he do something to Elsa?" Ryder goes to grab his stick to ready himself to go fight the Prince.

"He went into the forest…alone,"

"He's in no condition,"

"Elsa and he had a fight and he just stormed off. Ryder, it's getting dark. He still has so much healing left to do. He shouldn't be out there,"

"I'll go look for him. He's not going to get very far," Ryder grabs a lantern before heading to the direction Honeymaren had come from.

"Ryder!" He turns back to his sister, who has worry plastered all over her face.

"What?"

"Bring him home." Ryder smiles and nods before heading out to find his friend.

* * *

_Hans' knees hit the elegant tile of the ballroom. His eyes rise to meet the eyes of Rolf, Runo, and Caleb. Rolf was the next brother to dish out his punishment with his blue eyes glinting in glee. He smooths back his red hair and walks around Hans, inspecting him._

" _Hans,"_

" _Rolf,"_

" _You know why your here?"_

" _Well, it's been almost two months since Soren put me in a cage and I forget the number of cuts I'm up to," Runo smiles._

" _316."_

" _316\. So, with all that information I can only imagine that you are going to make me waltz with Runo?" Hans smirks up at his brother, "we both know he is a terrible dancer, so it would be the worst form of punishment to make me dance with him," Runo growls and cracks his knuckles causing a familiar chill to run down his spine._

" _Cute, Hans," Rolf kneels and smiles, "but no. I also didn't want to do this alone which is why Runo is here,"_

" _And Caleb?" Caleb walks up to the throne and lounges on it with his wine._

" _I like to watch," Caleb smiles while taking a sip, "get on with it, Rolf. I have other things to do today."_

" _As you wish, brother dear." Rolf grips Hans' shoulder and delivers a swift punch to his gut earning a groan from Hans._

_Hans doesn_ _'t know how long the beating lasts. It feels like hours but, in reality, it was probably only thirty minutes. Between the blows and kicks of his two brothers, Runo got two dozen more cuts in leaving Hans even more bloody. He hissed as the doctor moved his hand._

" _Appears you have a fractured wrist, as well," the doctor tsks at the young Prince and he splints the appendage, "I'll be back to check on you tomorrow to apply for ointment for the cuts, as well as, check on your leg and ribs. Try to not move a lot tonight." The doctor closes his kit before leaving Hans in his lonely cell. Hans watches as the colors of the sunset decorate his room as he lets the sleeping draught take over._


	4. Broken

Hans picked up another rock and skipped it across the stream, hearing it hit the rock behind the waterfall.

"Just because it didn't succeed doesn't mean that all is forgiven. Who does she think she is?" Hans mocks Elsa's earlier pleas while chucking another stone, the satisfying click of it hitting the wall causes him to pick up another, "she knew what they might do. She's just as guilty as them." _Click._ Hans was angry. He had every right to be. _Click._ He had endured four years of physical and mental torture. Four years of hard labor. _Click._ Elsa could have stopped it all, but instead, she had thrown him into the lions' den. _Click._ However, Hans twisted his newest stone in his hand. She hadn't done anything but send him home, which, Caleb and his father would have insisted on anyway. Caleb had taken a special kind of glee out of the punishments, and he would have never wanted to have missed out on the opportunity to cause him more pain. _Click._ Hans steps forward to grab another rock, but he feels his foot not hit solid ground. Hans' foot falls through the opening of a trap's hole, and before he can catch himself, he feels the sharp edges open the fragile burn wound on his left inner thigh. Hans lets out a yelp before he claws his body out from the hole. He flops down on his back and lets out a hiss of pain before looking down at his wound. His pants are ripped and are slowly darkening from the blood seeping out. Hans feels an overwhelming sense of grief wash over him. Tears sprang from his eyes, trailing down his face to mix with the blood-soaked snow. He didn't know why he was weeping. Probably over himself. His future. His past from his childhood to his overwhelming sense of guilt from his attempt at regicide to his words said to Elsa mere moments ago.

"She's no monster…" Hans laid his head back, hoping death would finally pity his weary soul, "but I will always be one."

* * *

_Hans sat quietly in his cell, writing yet another note that will be unsent to the royals of Arendelle, begging for forgiveness. A reprieve from his suffering and servitude._

" _Hansy boy," Hans flinched as Runo entered his cell. The physical pain that Runo had been inflicting day by day with his single cuts was nothing compared to the mental torture of waiting for the next punishment. A quick, shallow cut across the back of his neck causes Hans to let out a low hiss, but he refuses to let any sort of cry come from him, "four-hundred thirty-seven. Rudi is waiting for you, so get a move on." Runo knocks him out of his chair causing him to hit the stone with a harsh thud. His leg still hadn't fully healed from beating four months ago and the doctor was pessimistic about him being about to walk without a limp again, but Hans didn't want to be seen as weaker than he already felt like. With gritted teeth, Hans pulls himself up off the stone and follows Runo to his next punishment. There was no need for cuffs. It's not like he could run. As Hans and Runo walk silently down the halls of the palace, lined with red and gold, Hans spies a face he hasn't seen since he returned home almost a year. His mother. Her blue eyes lock with his green, and he could see the deep emotional pain she was in._

" _Hans," the small red-headed woman approached him, pulling him close. "My baby boy,"_

" _Let go of him, Mother,"_

" _Runo Westergaard, you might be thirty-seven, but I am still your mother and you will not take that tone with me," Her blue irises boring into her elder son, "I will hold my son if I feel like it,"_

" _Father gave an order…" Hans tunes the two of them out and breathes in his mother's comforting scent. She always smelled of roses and spices which brings Hans back to his youth. Between his brothers' many cruel tricks, he remembers crawling onto her lap while she read him fairy tales from Corona. Hans is pulled away from her warm embrace as Runo rips him from her grip, and he feels a great sadness fill him when he looks at her sad eyes._

" _Be strong, my little prince." Hans looks back at her one last time before he is shoved into the door leading to the forgery._

" _What took so long, Runo?" Caleb rolls his eyes as his two brothers enter the room. Rudi had his back towards the three, fiddling with something in the fire of the forge._

" _Mother," Caleb snickers._

" _That woman just doesn't know her place," Hans clenches his fist._

" _That's Mother you are talking about!" Hans lunges at the eldest but is quickly grabbed by Runo._

" _And as a woman, she should know her place," Caleb takes Hans' jaw into his hair, "which is silent and under her King. Britta understands that, and she knows better than to baby our four sons as Mother babied you. We both want strong men. You know? Nothing like you." Caleb smirks, backing away, and turns to Rudi, "Rudi, are you done?"_

_Rudi turns with a smile and a hot branding iron,_ _"yes, Caleb. Now I was thinking our family crest should go under his rib, so with each breath, he remembers his betrayal," Runo rips Hans' clothes from his body while his twin approaches him._

" _Make sure it's upside down," Caleb smiles cruelly at them from his vantage point on the stone wall, "to show he is in distress." The minute the red-hot iron carrying the diamond centered sigil surrounded by two laurel leaf branches to signify the ambition and success of the Southern Isles, Hans finally lets out a scream. The burning wasn't the problem after a while, it was the pressure that Rudi kept pushing. The room filled with the smell of burning flesh and the sound of Hans gasping for breath. All the brothers smile when they see the tears fall from Hans' eyes. Runo quickly grabs the other branding iron waiting in the forge before handing it to his twin. Hans watched as Rudi drops the other iron with his own sickening smile._

" _Now for this last one, I was thinking," Rudi twirls the iron in his hand, "the snake should go on the inner thigh so any woman who pities him enough to bed him will know what a traitor he is."_

" _Perfect." Caleb and Runo laugh as they hold Hans to the floor while the next iron pattern is burned into their younger brother's skin. The pain from the searing flesh and shock his body was falling into causes Hans to blacks out. When he comes to, the three other redheads look down at him._

" _And just think, Hansy," Rudi pinches his brother's wet cheeks, "I'm going to be doing this every time they start to fade because I don't ever want you to forget what you are. Won't it be great? We're going to have so much fun," Hans feels one last tear roll down his face as he is dragged back to his cell._

* * *

"A traitor and a disappointment that no one will ever love," Hans repeated Rudi's words from just a few weeks ago, "don't forget what you are, Hansy." Hans lifts his leg out of the hole and flops down next to the river with another cry.

"Hans!" Hans' eyes snap open when he hears Ryder call his name. "Hans! Where are you? It's been two hours and I'm tired! How are you better at hiding than Elsa? Hans!" Hans watches as the soft glow of Ryder's lamp inches closer.

"Ryder," Hans softly croaks out. Ryder's light turns in the other direction, "Ryder!" Ryder's light whips around and comes into view. Hans smiles when he sees his friend's face before he lays down.

"Hans!" Ryder's voice goes into a panic as he runs to his friend. He throws his pack to the ground and looks over the man lying on the ground, "oh man! Elsa and Honey are going to kill me," Ryder grips his hat's brim in his distress before frantically grabbing at his pack. "I'm so glad that Honey threw this at me before I left. I know it has to have some healing stuff in here. It would be stupid if it did…AH!" Ryder pulls out some cloth and medical herbs, "now…" Ryder takes the lantern and scans Hans' body to see where he's injured.

"My leg," Ryder moves his body to see the blood seeping down Hans' leg.

"Oh god, they're really going to kill me," Ryder cuts the remaining fabric with his knife to reveal the patterned skin, "a snake?"

"To let everyone know I'm a traitor," Ryder looks at the man with pity before taking some cloth and wetting it before wiping the wound clean. Hans grimaces as Ryder cleans and bandages the wound with some medicinal herbs.

"You aren't a traitor, Hans,"

"Yes, I am. I always will be. No matter how much time has passed," Ryder purses his lips and silences himself knowing that there is no point to argue with the man.

"What happened?"

"I fell," Ryder rolls his eyes and helps Hans up into the sitting position, "through that trap over there," Hans points to the hole in the ground.

"That was obvious, but I meant what happened with Elsa. You left pretty quickly,"

"It doesn't matter,"

"It does," Hans looks at Ryder's suddenly angry face, "because when I left the camp, Elsa was absently weaving a protection wreath while muttering something about shepherds and valleys of darkness while crying, so yes it does matter. Elsa is Honey's best friend and has become like a sister to me, so whatever you said…"

"I called her a monster," Hans put his head in hands, "told her that it was all her fault. That she was the monster, not me,"

"Why…?"

"Because I felt like it!"

"But Elsa isn't a monster!" Hans quickly looks up to glare at the other man.

"Of course, she isn't! I am! I just wanted to hurt her, and I knew she hated when Weaselton called her that," Hans goes to stand, but quickly falls back down. Ryder goes to help but Hans brushes him away.

"Hans, you need to sit for a minute,"

"I want to leave,"

"You can't. We have to stick together that's what family…"

"You aren't my family, Ryder!" Hans looks at Ryder, and he can see the inner turmoil that the young prince is facing, "now just go back to Elsa and Honeymaren and Yelena and everyone, and forget you ever met me,"

"Hans…"

"It's better for everyone. Elsa never has to see me again, and no one will have to worry about the broken man who washed ashore again,"

"Hans," Ryder kneels next to Hans, "the good thing about broken things is they can be mended," Hans meets Ryder's warm brown eyes.

"I'm beyond fixing,"

"None of us thought so or we wouldn't have spent so much time on you. Elsa didn't think so,"

"What?"

"Yelena let her choose whether to let you stay or go when you first got to us," Ryder places a hand on Hans' slumped shoulder. "She chose to let you stay so you could start healing and find a home. She stayed by your side, day in and day out. No one else was allowed near you unless it was to change your bandages," Ryder laughs, "she was pretty squirrelly about seeing you without clothes on,"

"Elsa doesn't have a lot of…experience when it comes to the body of the opposite sex," Hans smiles softly as Ryder's face returns to a serious expression.

"She feels terrible about this, Hans, I don't think she stopped blaming herself,"

"She didn't do any of this despite what I said to her. Her hands are clean. She did what she thought was right,"

"The thing about Elsa though," Ryder lets a breathy laugh, "she always places the burden on herself if she thinks she could have prevented it. She froze Arendelle and then thawed it, but she focuses on that first part more than anything. She saved Arendelle from being washed away, and she still talks about it like the whole town is gone. Elsa believes in you, Hans Westergaard, it's time you start to,"

"I don't know how to,"

"It's okay," Ryder helps him to his feet, slinging his arm around his shoulder, "we've got you until you do,"

"Why?"

"Cause that's what being a family and a tribe is all about. Being a support system even when the world is crumbling,"

"I've never had that before." The two men start heading back towards camp.

"Well, you do now, so get used to it," Ryder laughs, "and fast because you're heavy." Hans finds himself joining in on his companion's laugh.

* * *

Night had crested over Enchanted Forest many hours ago and no one had seen heads or tails of Hans or Ryder. Honeymaren sits close to the fire, trying to warm herself from the crisp November air. She turns herself to look back at Elsa, who hadn't moved from her spot since Hans had stormed off, with both concern sadness in her eyes. Elsa hadn't stopped reciting her prayer or weaving her wreath, not even once. She had undone and redone it with silent tears glittering her face. Honeymaren reaches up to still Elsa's hands. Elsa jumps slightly from the sudden intrusion from her thoughts.

"Elsa…" Honeymaren smiles warmly up at her friend, "you can stop now,"

"I can't," Elsa scoots her hands away and continues her wreath, "I need to make sure he's okay,"

"The wreath can't save him, and I am sure that the boys are on their way back."

"You don't know that!" Elsa grips the branch of the wreath tightly and a sharp layer of ice coats the talisman. "This wreath is all I have right now,"

"You have me,"

"You didn't hear some of the things I said to him," Elsa waves her hand to defrost the circle before taking the end of the string back into her hand.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Elsa,"

"I told him I wanted him to suffer," Honeymaren watches Elsa's body curl slightly into itself, "I told him I wanted him to feel the pain that he caused me. I caused all of it…"

"You didn't want what happened to him,"

"His blood…"

"Is not on your hands," Honeymaren watches as Elsa ties off the last of the string before tying five strands to the bottom where she conjures ice crystals of the five elements at the end. "His brothers are the monsters here, not you,"

"I could have…"

"No," Honeymaren clutches onto Elsa's arms, causing the blonde to finally take a good look at her friend, "neither of you are the monsters here, so stop blaming yourself for the pain caused by others." Honeymaren sees out of the corner of her eye, Ryder and Hans emerge from the forest, and she breathes a silent sigh of relief. Elsa's gaze drops as she nods absently while putting some ice beads on some of the weaves. Honeymaren sighs before going to join her brother as Hans limps to the Snow Queen, but as she passes him, she takes his arm into her hand.

"Hurt her again, Westergaard, I will flatten you so fast that your head will spin."

"Well, then, I'll let you know if you or Anna has the punch." Hans smiles and Honeymaren can't help but smile back at her friend. She walks to stand shoulder to shoulder with her brother, and both keep a close eye on the two figures.

"Stay a safe distance away?" Ryder whispers to his sister.

"But close enough to hit him if he's stupid." The two siblings nod as they watch.

Hans reaches up to still Elsa's hands. Elsa looks up and smiles widely at him before setting down the wreath and throwing her arms around him.

"Hans!" Elsa buries her face into the crook of his neck, and once he is over the shock of the connect, he pulls her close, threading his hands in her blonde tresses. Unlike his mother, Elsa smells like the morning after a fresh snowfall and the sweet smell of lavender. It's different, but weirdly enough, just as comforting.

"It's okay, snowflake, I'm here,"

"I thought the worst…" Elsa's eyes travel his body, checking him over, and they fall onto the ripped pants and bloody bandage, "you're hurt," Elsa places a cool hand on his wound causing him both relief and slight discomfort because of the placement. Hans clears his throat, taking her hands into his.

"Elsa,"

"I'm so sorry, Hans, if I had just…"

"It's not your fault, Princess Elsa Agnarrdatter Førdendal Nordberg," Hans places a kiss on her knuckles, "I forgive you even though you have no reason to be forgiven,"

"If I had just kept you in Arendelle…"

"My family would have insisted you return me. They probably would have claimed I was a citizen of the Southern Isles and needed to be punished according to their laws,"

"Your pain…"

"Is not your fault. You had nothing to do with what my brothers did. Your hands are clean," Elsa and Hans' eyes look down at her pale hands, "see? Clean as a whistle," Elsa flexes her hands, watching her muscles contract and retract.

"They don't feel clean," Elsa feels a blush creep up her cheeks as Hans' thumb caresses the exposed skin of her wrist.

"Then I will spend a lifetime trying to show you how wrong you are," Elsa eyes him with suspicion.

"You seem…different,"

"Different, you say? I suppose. Four years of isolation, humiliation, and pain does that to you. Puts things in perspective,"

"Anna said that you fooled her with your words, and well we both know the end of the story,"

"I did fool Anna; I won't deny that. She was very easily persuaded, you…not so much. I, however, had an ulterior motive with that. With this…" Hans lets out a deep sigh, "I don't know. I just want a home and friends for once,"

"You don't want the crown anymore?" Hans smiles up at her smirk before dropping his eyes once again to her delicate hands.

"I just want to live now," Hans once again grips her hands, "so thank you,"

"For what?"

"Letting me stay,"

Elsa is taken aback by his words, and finds herself a little flustered, "I…you know…I…it wasn't my choice,"

"That's not what Yelena or Ryder told me," Hans get up off the ground with a grimace, and Elsa scoots over to give him some space to sit on her stump, "Yelena said that she gave you the choice to keep me here or let me fend for myself,"

"I couldn't just let you…"

"But you could have, but instead you gave me a home," Hans' eyes scan his new settlement. He might have only been here consciously for a week, but it felt more like home than the walls of the palace ever did. "And I am going to spend my life paying it back to you. I may never have your forgiveness, Elsa, but I will try to earn your respect,"

"And I…" Elsa laces her fingers with his, "will learn to trust you,"

"You don't have to,"

"I want to,"

"That will take time,"

"Good thing we have a while." Elsa looks back at his leg, "now let's go have one of the healers look at that,"

"I don't know," Hans looks at the bandage, "I think Ryder did a good job. I can hardly feel it anymore,"

"That's probably because he wrapped the bandage too tight," Elsa looks down at the wreath and hands it to her companion, "here. To keep the nightmares away," Hans look down at the present. His fingers trace the weave and the beads.

"What are these?" Hans lifts the ice crystals at the end.

"The elements. The pink one is fire," Elsa runs a finger over the elemental crystal, "purple is earth, blue is wind, and the teal is water,"

"What about this one?" Hans gestures to the four-pointed star in the middle.

"It's me,"

"Ah, the mysterious fifth element that binds our world to magic," Hans laughs and locks eyes with Elsa, "well not so mysterious anymore from what my brothers' taunted me with. I heard you were doing great things as a Queen,"

"I was, but it wasn't where I belonged,"

"You belonged here,"

"Yes," Elsa places her head on his shoulder. Her eyes flicking up towards the star-studded sky, "like you."

"Yea…" Hans looks down at Elsa and feels his heart flutter. "I guess I just have to get used to belonging somewhere." Elsa smiles as Hans' cheek rests on top of her head. Her eyelids flutter shut when a sense of peace washes over her.

* * *

The morning sun shines through the large triangle window, but it does nothing to startle the young Queen from her bed.

"Your Majesty," Kai's soft knock does nothing either, "Queen Anna!" Kai bangs on the door.

"Huh? What? I'm awake," Anna jolts up, drool gathering at the corner of her mouth, "just finishing up. I'll be right down,"

"I'll send your ladies in, your Majesty." Kai's eye roll can almost be felt through the door. Anna feels her eyes start to fall again as she lets out a large yawn.

"Sounds good, Kai." Anna hears her doors click open and suddenly she is pulled from her bed to be prepared for the day. "I hate that a job requirement of being Queen is having to be up so early."

* * *

Anna settles herself at her desk to begin her tasks for the day when a red envelope catches her eye. She takes it into her hands and sees the familiar crest of the Southern Isles on the wax seal. Her hands begin to tremble in a subtle rage as she uses her letter opener on the delicate paper.

_Her Royal Majesty Queen Anna Agnarrdatter F_ _ørdendal Nordberg of Arendelle,_

_Late last month, my brothers; Runo, Rudi, and Tomas were escorting the traitorous Prince Hans to the Northern Isles to live the remainder of his life in isolation under the watchful eye of our cousin, King Christoffer._

_However, upon entering the treacherous Dark Sea, Prince Hans was washed overboard. Despite a desperate search conducted by those aboard, he was not recovered._

_I know it will bring you no joy to know that he will not suffer for the injustices that he committed against you and your sister. Please know that his actions are in no way condoned by my father, my other brothers, or I. I hope his death can bring a new dawn to an alliance between our two kingdoms. I eagerly await your response, your Majesty, and may God save the Queen._

_Sincerely,_

_His Royal Highness Prince Caleb Westergaard of the Southern Isles_

Anna looks in disbelief at the elegant script of the letter.

"Hans is…dead…" Anna places the letter on the desk, leaning back in her chair. The places her hand over her mouth and silences the world around her. Her former fiancee and would-be killer was now presumably at the bottom of the Dark Sea. Anna revealed in the poetic justice of the situation. The sea that had claimed her parents, robbing her of her family, had chosen to take the life of the man who had tried to do the same thing.

"Anna…" Anna looks up to see the smiling face of Kristoff.

"Hi, honey," Anna gives a small smile as he approaches. Kristoff places a soft kiss on her lips, but he pulls away he notices the conflict in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff places himself on the corner of her desk, leaning back to study her face better.

"I received a letter today," Anna once again picks up the letter from Prince Caleb.

"Who has you this distressed? It isn't that _Weaselton_ guy is it?"

"No," Anna lets out a breathy laugh, "it's from Hans' oldest brother, Prince Caleb,"

"What does he want?" Kristoff's tone changes to one with a dark undertone at the mention of the man who had tried to take his true love away four years ago.

"He wanted to tell me Hans is dead," Anna looks up at Kristoff with a sad smile, "lost at sea,"

"I mean…that's good right," Kristoff takes her hand in his, "he won't bother you ever again,"

"A man is dead, Kristoff," Anna stands, her hand leaving his as she walks to the balcony door overlooking the fjord, "no matter what Hans did, he didn't deserve to die,"

"I think he did,"

"Kristoff!" Anna spins quickly looking at him with shock.

"What?" Kristoff walks over to grip her shoulders causing her to look at him, "he tried to kill you, Anna, and Elsa. In my opinion, he didn't deserve the luxury of breathing another breath because he tried to rid the world of the two most amazing people in the world," Anna's eyes fall in sadness as she turns back to the windows. Kristoff wraps her arms around her, allowing her to lean back into his warm embrace.

"I know I should be happy, thrilled even, but I can't help but feel like…"

"Like what?"

"I feel bad. No matter what he did, Kristoff, he still was a person with a soul. It deserved to be saved or even found,"

"I guess you're right," Kristoff kisses her temple, "what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Anna sits in silence as she contemplates her options, "I'll write Caleb back at least," Anna untangles herself from her fiancée before returning to her desk.

"What will you say?"

"Give my condolences, obviously," Anna takes a sheet of paper out, "Caleb asked for an alliance, so maybe I'll extend an invitation to come to Elsa's birthday party,"

"Shouldn't you ask her if she's okay with that since you know…it's her party?" Anna lets out a comical sputter with a wave of her hand.

"Like Elsa will care, she doesn't even like parties all that much especially ones all about her,"

"Still…"

"I'm sure she won't mind. She didn't like Hans either because you know the whole telling her I was dead thing,"

"And the whole trying to behead her thing,"

"Yea, yea sure. I know that when she was Queen, she always said that having alliances with our closest neighbors is be a good thing, and the Isles are our closet neighbors. It's a sign that it's time for a fresh start,"

"If you're sure…" Anna puffs a stray hair from her face and rolls her eyes.

"Kristoff, the terrible thing about being Queen is that you are never sure of what you do until you do them. Just trust me, please, I just need someone in my corner on this,"

"Always," Kristoff places a kiss on her lips. "I'll always believe in you,"

"I love you,"

"I love you, too. I'll let you get to your letter."

"Thank you." Kristoff smiles and takes his leave. Anna sighs and dips her quill in the ink.

_His Royal Highness Prince Caleb Westergaard of the Southern Isles,_

_I may have not been your brother_ _'s biggest fan, but I am sorry for the loss of your brother. Arendelle's prayers are with you and your family in your time of mourning._

_I have considered your offer of an alliance between our two kingdoms, but I hope you understand my hesitation in anything without meeting in person. I, however, do believe with Prince Hans gone that we can begin anew. Next month, we are hosting a ball to celebrate my sister_ _'s twenty-sixth birthday and the start of the yule season. It will be a small ordeal since winter is not an ideal time to travel, but if you are able to I would like to extend an invitation to you and your kin. I don't know what the future holds for our kingdoms, but I would like to try to mend the bridge between the two._

_May the seas treat you kindly_

_Sincerely,_

_Her Royal Majesty Queen Anna Agnarrdatter F_ _ørdendal Nordberg of Arendelle_

Anna smiles down at the letter, and she rereads it as the ink dries.

"I should let Elsa know about Hans and the possible party guests." Anna quickly drafts a short letter to her sister before folding it into a bird. She goes to the balcony and sings the little melody to call Gale. The small wind spirit twirls around the Queen, tossing her cloak over her head causing Anna to laugh. "Hello, Gale, can you take this to Elsa, please?" With a whistle, the bird and wind were gone. Anna smiles before turning back to continue with her day.

* * *

The paper bird soared into the large community tent onto a sleeping Hans' chest. He is startled awake by the quick breeze brushing over his face. He turns under the blankets to see Elsa curled on her side next to him on top of the bed of furs, fast asleep. Hans smiles softly. _I could get used to this_. Hans gently runs the back of his index finger over her relaxed face.

"Elsa," Hans gently whispers causing the blonde's eyes to slowly flutter open. She softly smiles at him, and a soft blush travels over her face by their closeness. She sits up and looks everywhere except for him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and clearing her throat.

"Good morning, Hans," Hans props himself on his elbows, picking up the small bird. Inspecting it before handing it to Elsa.

"I'm pretty sure this is yours," Elsa takes it from his hand, "I don't think any of my brothers would write me, let alone care enough to look for me,"

"It's from Anna," Elsa unfolds the bird and quickly reads over the letter. Hans watches Elsa's face falls and soft snow starts to fall around them.

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

"Anna received a letter from your brother, Caleb, today," Han pulls himself up, the furs falling from his bare chest, and takes the letter from Elsa. Elsa's eyes roam his top half rather unwillingly as a soft bubble starts to form in her lower regions quite rapidly, especially when she remembers her past dreams. She chews on her bottom lip as her mind drifts while Hans reads the letter.

"He says that I'm dead," Hans hands the letter back to his companion, "makes sense since that was supposed to be my final punishment from him,"

"I can't believe Anna is inviting him to my party,"

"What party?"

"My birthday party. It's on…"

"The Winter Solstice?"

"Yes, how'd you…?"

"Lucky guess, snowflake. Write her back and tell her that you don't want them there,"

"That would be a terrible move on both of our parts. The Southern Isles' navy is much larger than Arendelle's," Elsa sets the letter down, "but you already know that," Hans nods.

"Tell her to be wary," Elsa's eyes meet his, "Caleb never enters anything without something to gain or something up his sleeve. My guess is that he is coming for you,"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll be turning twenty-six and are still unwed. His eldest son and my nephew, Vlademar, is twenty-nine. He'll probably ask for a marriage pact as one the terms of an alliance,"

"Anna would never…"

"She might not have a choice," Elsa flops back down onto the bed, staring up at the tent's top, Hans follows suit. "Caleb takes after our father in terms of negotiations," Elsa turns her head towards his, taking in his profile.

"How so?"

"Threats, mostly. He nearly went to war with Corona over an agriculture trade, and Caleb takes the same approach,"

"I don't want that to be the reason I get married,"

"What is the reason you want to get married, Princess?" Hans looks over at her, their eyes locking.

"Love," Elsa smiles at him, "my parents got married because they loved each. Anna is marrying for love. I just want the same thing,"

"That's not always the luxury of us royals,"

"You never thought you would marry for love?" Elsa's eyebrows knit together.

"No," Hans sadly smiles at Elsa, "my father just didn't care enough to arrange a marriage for me like he did my brothers. The unlucky thirteenth. However, I knew I couldn't marry just anyone,"

"Would he have approved of Anna?"

"Most definitely. The heir to the kingdom of Arendelle, he probably would have been very proud of me, and even more now that she's Queen,"

"But I was preferable?" Hans laughs.

"Of course, but now…"

"What?" Elsa and Hans turn to face each other.

"I just want to feel like I'm a part of something." Hans and Elsa softly talk to each other, exchanging stories of lonely childhoods and mischief, before slowly drifting back to sleep.


	5. Plots of Treason

Caleb Westergaard lets out a heavy sigh as he lounges on the couch in his library. He wasn't as fulfilled anymore now that Hans was gone and there was no one to torture.

"Maybe I can go execute some town folks? Father wouldn't protest," Caleb quickly flops to another equally relaxed-looking position, "but that just sounds boring. Maybe I should have kept Hansy here a little longer. He was more fun to play with and now all those fishes are having the fun. Tragic really,"

"Your majesty," Caleb looked over to the door to see his steward, Victor, waiting quite nervously at the door. _I don_ _'t know why he's so scared…I haven't punished him in almost two weeks. Note to self…punish Victor for something._ Caleb smirked to himself at the thoughts, but his attention is quickly caught again by Victor clearing his throat.

"Yes, Victor? Get on with it,"

"A letter, your Highness," Victor scurries to him with the lavender envelope, "from her Majesty, Queen Anna of Arendelle," Caleb bolts upward and meets Victor at the door, ripping the letter from his hand.

"Took her long enough. It's been almost two weeks!" Victor bows and stays facing downward, afraid to look up at the Prince. Caleb looks at the man with an angered look on his face, "is there something else?"

"No, your Highness,"

"Then leave! You're useless to me," Caleb shoves Victor away from him, shaking his hand as though he has touched filth.

"Yes, Sire. Ring if you need me." Victor bows one last time before practically spiriting out of the room. Caleb smirks before ripping apart the envelope. His eyes graze over the Queen's script before an evil smirk splits across his face as he reads the invitation to Elsa's birthday celebration.

"Oh, Anna, so trusting. I can see how Hans seduced you so quickly," an evil chuckle comes from his throat, "so desperate to be seen as a good Queen that you would go to the wolves. What a stupid little girl." Caleb quickly writes a reply to the Queen of Arendelle before heading over to the tower to meet with Jurgen, the fourth brother of the Westergaard family. As Caleb rounds the corner, he sees Victor chatting with a maid, which if he remembers correctly is his mother's handmaid and Victor's wife.

"Victor!" Caleb sees Victor and his wife visibly flinch and it brings him glee.

"Yes, your Highness?" Victor timidly walks up to the prince.

"Please make sure that the letter on my desk gets sent to Queen Anna as soon as possible,"

"Yes, Sire, is there anything else?" Caleb smiles and his eyes flicker up to Victor's wife. She's a pretty thing, a little younger than he is, but not by much. She has lovely brown curls to go with her large brown eyes.

"Yes," Caleb saunters up to Victor's wife, "send your wife to my room later tonight,"

"Your highness!" Caleb can see the visible grief on his steward's face.

"That's an order, servant!" Caleb caresses the woman's cheek watching her tremble in both disgust and fear, "wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her now, would you?"

"No, Sire."

"So just make sure she's in my room after dinner," Caleb turns back to Victor with a sinister smile, "and you're welcome to stand outside to figure out how to properly please her." A sob racks trough the woman's body as she runs to her husband's waiting embrace while Caleb marches on to his final destination. _God, it_ _'s good to be the one in charge._

* * *

Jurgen's long blonde hair flops in front of his eyes as he pours over the tombs of magic in his hidden room in the South Tower. He jumps as he hears the door open but breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that it is only his older brother, Caleb.

"Brother," Jurgen nods towards his elder before turning back to his book.

"Brother," Caleb looks over Jurgen's shoulder to see him reading a book of runes that he didn't understand, "interesting read?"

"I'm reading about a mysterious magic wielder with the ability to give their summoner whatever they desire,"

"A genie? Like from that Aladdin story mother used to read to us? That's child's play,"

"No, unlike the genie's magic, it comes with a price,"

"Ah so like Rumpelstiltskin," Caleb rips the book out of his younger brother's hands, "what are you reading? Children's stories? Leave those to your three sons, Jurgen, even though even they are too old for fairytales," Caleb goes to throw the book into the fire.

"No!" Jurgen takes the book back with a snap. Caleb rolls his eyes and goes to inspect the jars that ladened the walls of Jurgen's secret room. Though magic wasn't forbidden in the Southern Isles, it was greatly frowned upon. However, that hadn't stopped Jurgen from studying it beginning at the tender age of seven. Any book of magic that he or his brothers could get their hands while they were traveling immediately found their way back to this room hidden behind a faux wall in the west wing of the castle. " _She_ is said to be a powerful enchantress that can control any form of shadows. Physical shadows. The darkness inside of people,"

"Oh?" Caleb turns back with a genuine look of curiosity on his face.

"When she is summoned, she is willing to make any amount of deals, which manifest in the form of a chain and a lock that hang on her neck. Once her end of the deal is fulfilled the lock-in broken, a matching tattoo appears on both people's bodies to signify the connection, and the other party is indebted to her,"

"Interesting. Hypothetically, how does someone summon her?" Jurgen looks up at his brother as he begins to circle the room.

"It's too dangerous, Caleb, she's tricky. She has insights into the future, the shadows of the unknown as it's referred to in here, and she words her deals to best suit her rather than her summoner,"

"Well, I guess then we'll just have to be smarter than her,"

"I don't think…"

"I didn't ask you to do that," Caleb grips Jurgen's long curls, yanking them back. Jurgen yelps in pain and tries to pry Caleb's hand off, "I just asked you how do we summon her,"

"There are ingredients for a…" Caleb yanks again to cause another anguished cry to leave Jurgen.

"Do you have them?"

"Yes, but I…"

"Get them," Caleb shoves the younger one onto the floor, and Jurgen quickly scrambles to the wall to pull the ingredients. He puts the vials on the table located in the middle by a small cauldron. Caleb picks them up, inspecting them. "What are these things?"

"This one," Jurgen picks up a round vial with black smoke, "is shadows from the Dark Kingdom, and this one," Jurgen picks up a cylinder filled with a plant, "is black ivy from the Hidden Valley of Death. Finally, this one here," a red heart-shaped vial, "is the blood of the Queen, herself,"

"How did we get her here?"

"We need someone with magic," Jurgen flips through the book, "they have to perform a magical rite…"

"Well, we don't have time to find someone, so you can just do it,"

"Caleb…I can't. I don't possess any magic so I can't do the rite, and I don't know to ramifications of not doing…"

"Do the spell then, Jurgen," Jurgen looks nervously at his older brother, but follows his instructions. Despite Caleb and him being forty-five and forty-one, respectively, Jurgen still tended to curl into himself around Caleb as all the Westergaard brothers did. Small ingredients are added with the three main components and with a few stirs clockwise and counterclockwise, Jurgen looks nervously back at his brother.

"It's done," Caleb looks around.

"I don't see her, Jurgen, where is she?"

"The person who wishes to make the deal needs to say the spell to summon her," Jurgen jots down the spell in common tongue for his brother, handing it to him, "just say the spell, and she should come if she's already been summoned and her deal has yet to complete,"

Caleb cleared his throat, "O, walker of night, taker of the sun. I call on you and your power to strip the world of the wretched. I ask for a trade, something given freely and without duress. Shadow Queen, I summon thee." Caleb and Jurgen look around the room, eyes straining to notice any change. A low chuckle comes from behind them, and the brothers turn to see a woman sitting by the window in the wisps of shadows.

"Two princes," she stands, gently lowering her gown, "how lovely," the men study the woman in black. Her black hair falls in waves down her back while her bright gray eyes could quite possibly pierce your soul if you cross her. She has a scar over her left cheek and eyes that are covered with smudged black makeup, but despite the flaws, she was a beauty to behold. Her dress hangs off her shoulders but cascades down her body to the floor like a blackened river. Caleb notices that she already has a lock around her neck, which proves Jurgen's earlier statement about her being in another deal, and one other necklace with a black stone that settles in between her ample breasts. The stone has a strange aura to it, almost hypnotizing.

"Oh, great Shadow Queen," Jurgen kneels in front of the woman, "I am Jurgen Westergaard and this my brother…"

"Caleb," the woman smiles and goes over to the decanter of red wine that Jurgen keeps, "I know a lot about you two. You are not the first Westergaard I've dealt with,"

"Who…"

"Oh, no," the Queen takes a sip of her wine, "he didn't make the deal, but he has to deal with the ramifications of it,"

"Your majesty,"

"Zilla," Zilla turns backs to the men, "just Zilla. I mean I don't see the need for such formalities when I'm among friends,"

"Jurgen, you may leave now," Caleb shoos his brother.

"But…"

"Leave! You are worthless to me now!" Jurgen glares at his brother but does what he says regardless. Caleb watches him go but turns back to the woman when she starts to click her tongue in a disapproving manner.

"So rude, Caleb," Zilla takes a few steps closer to the prince, running a finger down his chest, "and after all, he did for you. If he had tried to summon me when I wasn't already in your realm, the shadows would have torn him apart. You're lucky the right…people…summoned me four years ago. Didn't Mother ever teach you that you catch more flies with honey than vinegar?"

"I choose not to learn much from my mother,"

"Why? Mothers are a wealth of information," Caleb leans in closer, so their lips are but a breath apart.

"Women are weak," suddenly a constriction begins to form around Caleb's chest causing his breathing to become non-existent. He falls to the ground and looks up to see a black smoke swirling in her hand.

"It looks like you are the one on the floor gasping for air, dearest Caleb, not me," with a wave of her hand the smoke was gone along with Caleb's constriction, "you summoned me because you are too weak to do your task on your own, so are woman really the weak ones or is it men who have the inability to listen?"

Caleb coughs and stands to face her again, "how dare you, I'm a Prince!"

"And I am a Queen, so I win. What do you want, or I will leave without a second thought?"

"I want the thrones of the Southern Isles and Arendelle," Caleb looks at the woman and watches as she smirks and chuckles to herself taking another sip of her wine.

"Is that all?"

"Why? Is it funny?"

"Oh, it isn't. I'm just laughing at the irony of this meeting and my other deal in progress," Zilla gently caresses the lock around her neck, "so just two little thrones?"

"Yes, I am willing to make any deal for them," Zilla glides up to Caleb, looping her free arm around his neck.

"Anything?"

"Yes," Caleb shutters as Zilla's lips ghost down his jawline.

"Two deals are a heavy burden, Your Highness,"

"I can bear any burden,"

"Very well," Zilla steps back, waving her hand to summon two documents onto the table. "For the Southern Isle crown, it's a fairly easy deal," she turns her back to the Prince as her fingers caress the parchment, "your father's throne for being at my beck and call for," Zilla eyes him, hungrily, over her shoulder, "anything that I may need,"

"Easy enough," Caleb comes up behind her, pulling her closer, burying his face in hair. Zilla smiles while turning herself around in Caleb's arms.

"Arendelle, however, will be a little trickier to acquire," Zilla picks up the document, "your blood will mingle with the blood of the Arendelle royals that I can guarantee, solidifying your claim to their throne,"

"I'm sensing a but here,"

"But I want the throne," Zilla pouts up at the older man, "as payment for making your bloodlines run together,"

"I want the throne, Zilla," Caleb grips her wrists, causing her to drop the document and her wine. "You can't take it when you've just given it to me,"

"But I'll be on the throne," Zilla causes a swirl of shadows, prying herself from Caleb's grip, "and I'd be willing to do anything for you that will be mutually beneficial for us," her fingers popping the buttons of his uniform shirt. "I can marry your son, further solidifying your reign over Arendelle,"

"Won't he already have to marry one of the Arendelle royals first to have bloodline converge. My brothers are already married to their own thrones and my son, Vlademar, is my eldest," Caleb helps her take off his shirt. He buries his face in her neck causing her to let out a moan as he sucks and nips the tender flesh.

"Accidents happen all of the time, don't they?" Caleb rips the gown off her body and is greeted not by undergarments but her nude body. Caleb jaw drops as he looks over her pale skin. Zilla laughs, closing his mouth, and bringing his eyes to meet hers, "do we have a deal, Your Majesty?" Caleb captures Zilla's dark lips with his, pushing her against a wall. He lifts her causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Whatever you want," His hands work at the ties of his pants.

"Then sign the documents." Caleb lets out a groan and deposits her on the table. A wisp of shadows causes almost everything to leave the cluttered table except for the two papers and a quill that Zilla picks up and twirls it in her fingers. Beckoning for him to take it from her.

"Fine." Caleb snatches the quill and signs his name on both papers. He throws the quill aside and pushes Zilla down onto the table, his hand on her throat, and quickly enters her. Zilla smiles as she feels two more delicate chains add themselves to her neck.

* * *

Sioban sat next to her husband's bedside. She watched his chest give uneven and wheezing breaths. He had taken ill quite suddenly three days ago. _Just die_.

"Sioban," the redhead looks up at her husband's face, "come here,"

"Of course, Olav," Sioban pulls herself up off the chair to lay on the bed, her head resting on Olav's chest.

"Where are our sons?"

"Caleb is beginning preparations for his coronation,"

"Bit premature, don't you think?"

"You taught them to see any opportunity for power. This is Caleb's," Sioban feels a tear betray her as it slides down her face. "He is next in line, so it's his birthright, and the doctor says he doesn't know if there is a cure for you,"

"Such cynicism, my Queen,"

"What do you expect?" Sioban sits up, untangling herself from her husband's embrace and wiping away her tear. She looks down at her husband, who wears a shocked look on his face, "for the last fifty years, Olav, you have treated me like nothing more than a woman to bear your children,"

"You are my wife and Queen, Sioban. That was your role, and we have twelve beautiful…"

"We have thirteen!" Sioban glares at Olav, "we have thirteen beautiful sons, each of them worse than the other. Hans had a chance; he was a good boy. Kind, empathetic, but you berated him until he became just as bitter and power-hungry as you. You took my baby boy away from me, and for that, I will never forgive you,"

"He was never supposed to be here!"

"He was or else we wouldn't have been blessed with him six years after Filip," Sioban goes to the window, looking over the gray sky that always seemed to linger in the Isles, crossing her arms over her chest as a form of protection.

"He was a mistake, and you know that,"

"He wasn't the mistake I made," Sioban looks over her shoulder to the frail old man on the bed, "my mistake was getting on a boat from Ireland to marry a crowned prince of a small kingdom,"

"I am your King! How dare you speak to me…" a fit of coughs leaves Olav's chest, and Sioban uses the opportunity to lean in close to him. As soon as his fit subsides, Olav meets his queen's bright blue eyes.

"And I am your Queen, who you treated like nothing more than a breeding machine since the day you took my virtue, and I cannot wait to bury you in the ground." Sioban turns with a swish of her gown and exits the room, ignoring the calls of her husband. She was done playing the part of the dutiful and loving Queen.

* * *

Olav looks at the shut door that his wife had just slammed behind her.

"Ungrateful bitch," a low chuckle captures Olav's attention, and he turns back to look at the foot of the bed. A smoky shadow inches it way up to his bed until above him is a woman of great beauty with piercing gray eyes. Her black hair creates a veil around them. Olav feels an unfamiliar panic rise in his throat, "who…who…"

"My name is Zilla, Olav,"

"It's King Olav, you witch," Zilla laughs, her fingers caressing the older man's jaw, causing him to shiver.

"Not for much longer," Olav eyes go wide.

"Guards! Guards!" Olav begins to thrash under her.

"Shhh. Shhh," a finger goes over Olav's lips causing him to stop his fight, and his green eyes return to hers. "Don't ruin our fun, Kingy,"

"What do you want? What can I do to make you leave me be?" Zilla clicks her tongue.

"See," Zilla grabs his face bringing it closer to his, her necklaces bushing against his chest, "I already made a deal with Caleb and I really enjoy the thought of having a younger king at my beck and call,"

"Caleb?" Zilla smirks.

"He sold his loyalty to me in return for your throne, isn't that fun?" Zilla strokes the king's face with her thumbs, "your son is doing exactly what you trained him to do, take power by any means. I would have been here a few days ago to finish the deed, but Caleb and I were having so much fun,"

"But I…"

"Shhhh, just breathe deep, it will all be over soon, Olav." With her final words, a cloud of smoke comes out her mouth and the king, who rather unwillingly, breathes deep. Zilla sits up, still straddling the old man, and watches as he struggles to breathe as the poison filling his lungs. Then finally, his movement stops and the light leaves his eyes. "Long live the King." Zilla extracts herself from his body and quickly disappears into the shadows.

Less than three hours later while delivering his dinner, Britta found her father-in-law dead in his bed, and now it was her turn to play the part that Sioban had set down.

* * *

_Hans hears the clack of the wheels as the ropes once again tighten. He grimaces as his limbs and muscles get stretched a little more._

" _How are you feeling, Hans?" Hans looks over to see his raven-haired brother, Tomas, standing with his hands on the wheel of the rack. His green eyes glittering with a sickening glee as he watches his little brother tense in pain. Hans could feel the sweat dripping from his brow, he looks around at the four corners to see the red rope marks from the binds around his wrists and ankles. Another click causes his body to be stretched a little further. It had been a little over a half a year since he had been first branded by his brother, Rudi, and since then they had only redone the brands twice. Between his weekly chores in the stables, where a mysterious giant snowball had thrown him into a large pile of manure, his sporadic punishments, and the daily acts of humiliation his brothers inflicted on him…the time between Rudi and Tomas hadn't been terrible to Hans. Another relief was that Runo had been away for a few months so the amounts of cuts he had received had been small which helped with some of his healing processes. Hans clenches his teeth again as Tomas turns the rack wheel again. "I can't hear you!"_

" _It's been three hours, Tomas, can't you just get this over with?"_

" _What would be the fun in that? But if you insist on being ungrateful that I'm taking it slow, then why don't we speed up the process?" Tomas quickly turns the three clicks, and Hans feels a pop in his shoulder. He lets out a yelp when the pain suddenly shoots down his body. "Oh, what happened? What broke? This new toy that Father had built is so delightful,"_

" _My shoulder…it dislocated,"_

" _Oooohooo," Tomas claps in glee, "the rack is supposed to weaken your muscles making it much easier for this to just POP out of place,"_

" _Tomas," Hans looks up at his brother with pleading eyes._

" _Nuh-uh," Tomas wags his finger down at his brother, "you want this to go faster, Hansy, so let's see how many more we can do before you break!" Tomas does a few more rotations before both of them hear the sound of breaking bone. Hans looks down at his freshly healed leg, and he knows that the sound had come from it. "Oh my, thirteen rotations, isn't that fun. Always the unlucky thirteenth, am I right, Hans?" Tomas glides down the stairs, and Hans feels tears prickle the sides of his eyes. "What? No scream? That is no fun!"_

" _I'm fine,"_

" _You always ruin my playtime, Hans, I always did love hearing you scream," Tomas looks over to the candelabras that lined the musky dungeon and smiled. "Do you remember that time when you were five and I was fifteen, and I accidentally knocked that candle down and all the wax spilled onto you? You screamed so beautifully then; I wonder if you will now?" Tomas picks up one of the candles, some of the wax coating his own hand, but he doesn't even flinch. Hans looks on with panic in his eyes and he tries to get out of the ropes but with a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg. There wasn't much that he could do as the wax pours onto his exposed abdomen._

* * *

"Hans?" Hans looks up from the clothes on his lap to see Elsa looking at him with concern. The two of them had been mending some of the clothes for various workers in the village. Her pale hair was done up in a single braid and her outfit more resembled a tunic and leggings than her extravagant fifth element outfit. She looked like she was in normal Northaldran garb except hers was made of ice rather than furs.

"Yes, Elsa?" Elsa sets her mending to the side and kneels in front of him. Her blue eyes seeking out his green, but he can't bring himself to meet her gaze.

"Hans, look at me," Hans simply shakes his head and he feels Elsa take his mending, as well. Her cold hands circle around his stubbled chin, bringing him to face her, "please, talk to me,"

"It's nothing to worry about," he quickly shakes her and walks over to the fire. He picks up a freshly skinned wolf pelt and begins to tie it up so it can start to dry. In the last two weeks, Elsa and he had grown quite close. Exchanging stories, hers from childhood, his from his daring adventures as an admiral. In that time, his feelings for Elsa had shifted slightly, but he couldn't get the voice out of his head telling him that he wasn't worthy of her friendship, let alone her affections. Elsa appears on the other side of the tanning rack, resting her hands on the top branch.

"Hans, please don't shut me out," Hans laughs as he pulls the strings tight.

"Ironic coming from you," Hans goes to turns away from her, but Elsa runs around to captures his hands with hers, bringing him close. The force she pulls with, however, causes him to stumble, forcing him to grab onto her for support. The two figures find themselves together, noses nearly touching. Hans feels a heat rise to his cheeks and a nervous giggle escapes without his permission, "um…I'm…yea I'm sorry about,"

"No, no," Elsa's own cheeks match his in color as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "it was my fault. You know…should know my own strength," Hans nods before pulling at the front of his vest, steeling himself, and beginnings to walk away again. "Hans,"

Hans feels her delicate cold fingers lace with his, "Elsa…"

"Talk to me," Hans slowly turns back to her, keeping her hand in his.

"Your ears shouldn't hear what I have to say,"

"What happened? Where did you go?" Elsa's eyes are an ocean of worry while she looks at her friend, "one minute you were laughing telling me a story of how Gale was messing with Ryder, a twig snapped, and the next it was like something flipped and you were staring out into the distance with no expression,"

"Like I said you don't need…"

"But I want to," Elsa pulls him into her tent, shutting them out from the rest of the world. Elsa sits down on the floor of furs and cushions, gesturing for Hans to join, "and I've found that talking about things can help ease a burden,"

"Elsa, you don't need to hear about what happened to me," Hans once again turns to leave her, but Elsa crawls to him, pushing herself up to her knees and looks at her from her lower position. Her hands once again take his, and his eyes go wide at their position. It wasn't the first time that he had had a woman in that position, but this time it was different. It was Elsa. "Elsa, get up. A princess shouldn't be in that position," Hans tries to pull her up but for a small woman, she was surprisingly strong when resisting.

"Not until you sit down and talk with me,"

"I can handle it on my own,"

"Because that's been going great. The fits of rage, the nightmares, the constant zoning out, the days that you can barely eat or get out of bed," Hans feels himself lower to Elsa's level as she points out all of his behaviors, "you haven't even been here two months, and this whole community is worried about you, Hans, just talk to me. Maybe we can figure this out, together,"

"It's nothing,"

"It isn't nothing," Elsa takes his face in her hands, her blue eyes filling him with love, "and you aren't alone anymore,"

"It's just so horrible, Elsa, the flashbacks," Hans feels the tears start to form in his eyes, "I'm so happy here, so why does my mind keep going back? I don't want to go back," suddenly the dam breaks and Hans lets out a sob, placing his head in Elsa's lap, curling into a ball. Elsa strokes his hair as he cries, humming quietly and gently reassuring him of his tears. After what seems like hours, but in reality, it was no more than ten minutes, Hans comes down to the cool touch of Elsa's hand stroking his jawline.

"Shhh," Hans can barely hear her over his staggered breathing, "it's okay, Hans. You're safe. I'm here," Hans reaches up, weaving their fingers together.

"I know," Hans' voice is hoarse from his cries, "I know, Elsa,"

"Talk to me," Elsa maneuvers the two of them so that they are laying on the bed, facing each other. Hans looks deep into her blue eyes and the feeling of calm wash over her. Elsa reaches up and wipes away the stray tears. Hans' eyes flutter shut as he leans into her touch.

"Elsa…"

"Please, Hans," Hans sighs and looks back at her.

"It started shortly after I got home. With Filip, it was some new compression torture, he put two-hundred and sixty pounds of stones on my chest," Elsa's hands run down to his sternum.

"Runo started his punishment immediately after and it lasted until the day I left,"

"What was it?" Han rolls up his sleeves, showing some of the cuts that littered his body. "The cuts…?"

"A thousand of them," Elsa's fingers lightly trace some of the scars, "not all at the same time which I think was the worst part. Never knowing when they were coming. For a while, it was one a day, but he wanted to make sure that it lasted till Caleb's punishment. There was always a doctor waiting to bandage me up or fix anything. Soren was next,"

"They went in order?"

"Twelfth to the first. Runo was the only exception," Hans watches her face as she looks down at her fingers tracing over his arm, "Soren put me a hanging cage, that was too small for me, with no food and little water,"

"Hans…"

"They wanted me to suffer but not die. I wish they would have,"

"I don't," Elsa's eyes lock with him, "then I would never have gotten to re-meet you,"

"I'm not worth meeting," Hans lowers his eyes, "I never was,"

"I think you are. You've grown and changed for the better,"

"I'm glad someone thinks so,"

"We all do, but this isn't about now. I want to know what got us here,"

"Rolf just beat me, Rudi branded me, Tomas put me on the Rack re-breaking my leg from Rolf, Franz flogged me, Henrik did some water torture on me…Elsa you don't need to…"

"I want to," Elsa runs her hands through his hair, soothing him, "I want to hear your story, Hans,"

"It's not pretty,"

"No story ever is," Hans looks up and sees her small smile, "there was one time when Anna was a baby, barely five months, but she cried all of the time. I grew to hate the sound and hated her for making it. My nanny and parents were doting on her all of the time because as I said she was constantly crying. Thus me, being a three year who had been the focal point of everyone's lives until she showed up, created ab ice barrier around her bassinet so that for just a few hours no one could hear her, and they could pay attention to me again,"

"How did that go over?"

"I got in trouble. My parents were understanding though, but they gave me a lecture about how it was my job to protect her because I was her big sister and that was my job,"

"I wish my parents had been like that,"

"I know,"

"Not to be rude, but what was the point of your story?"

"I love Anna. I would do anything for her, but there was a time where I didn't want her and wanted her gone. Then when I hit her in the head with my powers…"

"The white streak?" A lightbulb going off in his head.

"Yea, it was an accident that happened one night when we were playing in the ballroom. She was jumping too quickly between my snow piles then I slipped then my ice hit her,"

"Then you locked yourself away,"

"Then I locked myself away and I was separated from the people I loved the most,"

"She came back eventually,"

"She did, but Anna and I's story isn't pretty. It's messy and tragic filled with many twists and turns,"

"But no torture,"

"No, no torture, but still not pretty. I just want to know your story, no matter how unpretty it is,"

"Elsa, this isn't a story about petty older sisters and accidents. My brothers tortured me. They hurt me to the point that I wanted to die,"

"I know, you've said it before," Hans looks at her confused.

"When?"

"When you first got here. You had a lot of nightmares," Elsa looks down, once again taking his hand into hers, "you asked for us to just let you die a lot,"

"You should have," Elsa's eyes flicker up locking with his green gaze, pressing his hand into her heart.

"Don't you dare, Hans Westergaard, you are valuable to this community,"

"If I was dead, they would have never known that,"

"I don't think so. I feel like we would have always felt like there was a part missing,"

"That's ridiculous, you can't miss what you never had,"

"Fine, I like having you here, Hans, you are valuable to me," Hans feels his heart skip a beat at her words and a smile grace his lips. The thought of her having any sort of feelings beyond friendship made his heart soar, but his smile fades as he thinks about what brought him here.

"Why? I tried to kill you, Elsa. I tried to kill, Anna,"

"Do you think you are the same man who did that? Who tried to freeze Anna to death and behead me?" Hans takes a minute to think over her question.

"No," Hans looks at their hands, "I don't think I am. Whatever darkness was inside me…I don't think it's there anymore. Maybe it was the humbling of servitude, the constant pain, but I don't think I'm the same person,"

"I don't think you are either. You have shown yourself to be kind and compassionate here with the Northuldran. You've been trying to be a better person,"

"Thank you, Elsa, you mean the world to me," Elsa smiles softly at him.

"Hans?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Do you want to go for a ride?"

"One problem with that idea, Elsa…we don't have a horse," a smirk appears on her face as she pulls herself away from him. Hans feels disappointment fill him as her presence leaves his side. Elsa holds her hand out to help him up. He looks at it curiously but takes it regardless. The two exit the tent, Elsa's hand pulling him along to a small stream and Elsa sings a haunting melody. Suddenly, out of the water comes a horse. "It's…it's made of water…"

"This is Nokk, they're the water spirit," Elsa touches Nokk with her hand, turning it to ice. "So, do you want to go for a ride?" Hans is still speechless, so he simply nods. Elsa's face splits into a grin as she mounts the spirit, once again holding her hand out for his. As soon as Hans slides in behind her, they take off. Hans' arms encircle her waist and he feels his cheeks flush because of her closeness. The cold air whirls around them as they gallop through the forest, off on an unknown adventure.

* * *

Anna's eyes graze over the reply from Caleb.

_Her Royal Majesty Queen Anna Agnarrdatter F_ _ørdendal Nordberg of Arendelle,_

_I would love to attend your sister_ _'s birthday. It is an honor to the noble kingdom of Arendelle for such a blessed event._

_However, my family has once again suffered yet another tragedy. My father came down with a mysterious illness and passed away quite suddenly, so I will be representing the Southern Isles as it_ _'s King. Along with myself, two of my brothers will be attending along with my eldest son. I look forward to meeting you and your sister and starting a new story for our two kingdoms. Until the celebration may God smile upon you and yours._

_Sincerely,_

_His Royal Majesty King Caleb Westergaard of the Southern Isles_

Anna lets out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding in. That was one worry that she could check off her list.

"Your majesty," Anna looks up to see Kai in the doorway, "the council is ready."

"Thank you, Kai, I'll be there shortly." Kai bows before leaving the Queen. Anna folds up the letter, before steeling herself, and following the loyal steward.

* * *

Elsa and Hans crested over the top of the mountain, overlooking the sunset that was dancing across the waves of the Dark Sea.

"That's Ahtohallan," Elsa nods towards the opposing glacier in the distance.

"It's a…" Hans looked at Ahtohallan with wonder. He had heard Elsa talk about Ahtohallan as the source of her powers without going into great detail. Hans suspected it was because she wanted a place all her own, and it was sacred to her more than anywhere north of her home of Arendelle. It was beautiful much like the person whose magic stemmed from it.

"A glacier, a river of ice," Elsa looks behind her as Hans marvels at the structure that meant so much to her.

"One day, when I've earned your trust, you'll have to take me there,"

"Deal," Elsa dismounts Nokk and then helps Hans down.

"First time riding a spirit," Hans strokes the horse's nose. Nokk nuzzles into his hand, a sign of trust and friendship for the horse. Elsa is taken aback by the gesture since Nokk had never taken so quickly to anyone while in their physical form.

"They like you," Hans smiles as he continues to focus on the iced water horse, pressing his forehead to his nose.

"I have a way with horses. Mine was my only friend growing up,"

"…Sitron," Elsa walks up and strokes Nokk's neck.

"How is Sitron by the way? I imagine he is still in Arendelle,"

"He is," Elsa smiles at Hans, "I rode him sometimes when I could find some spare minutes,"

"I'm glad he was still taken care of,"

"Of course, he was, we would never punish him for…"

"My sins?"

"Yes, he's a good boy, did you raise him?"

"From a colt. He was the only colt that my mother's horse ever had. Sitron was my only salvation in the Southern Isles,"

"That's why they made you a stable boy,"

"It would have been bearable to have Sitron there,"

"But he was here," With a whinny, Nokk disappears down the hill leaving the two alone.

"Yea, he was here. For the best, probably, who knows what my brothers would have done to him if he had been with me," Hans turns from Elsa, going to the edge of the cliff, looking over the grueling sea below. "Just think this was supposed to be my grave,"

"No," Elsa walks up beside him, putting her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder, "it was the beginning of your journey,"

"And where did your journey start?" The two of them sit on the edge, legs dangling over the edge.

"Last Autumn I heard a voice calling me, at the time I just felt like it was something familiar, but it led us up North to the Enchanted Forest. It had been covered in mist for thirty-four years, but it just separated for me. Pulling me in, and then we found the Northuldran,"

"And some information about your mother," Elsa purses her lips and nods.

"We journeyed farther North and found their ship. The waves had capsized their boat and they were lost," Hans goes the rest on her knee, squeezing it gently, "I sent Anna and Olaf away and started towards Ahtohallan by myself,"

"Why? You and Anna have always been stronger together,"

"Because I knew it was something that I needed to do by myself,"

"Did you find the voice?" Elsa nods with a smile.

"It was my mother,"

"…how?"

"Water has memory,"

"Her love for you ran deep,"

"Mother's loves always do." the two lock eyes and something begins to pull the two together. However, Hans feels a panic rise in him and he pulls away, a blush covering his face. He looks away to see the last of the orange light leave the skyline. Elsa looks at his profile and feels the disappoint bubble within her as he distances himself.

"Oh wow." Elsa follows Hans' eyes and sees the stars begin to start to appear. Hans scoots back and lies down, pulling Elsa with him. Elsa snuggles into him with her head resting on his chest, a position they found themselves in many times, but this time felt different. It felt like coming home. Hans starts to tell her about the stories of the stars and how they had helped him navigate the seas. The Aurora Borealis appears in the sky but a shadow dances among the typically bright lights. However, eventually, the soothing sounds of the sea and the late hour sends both of them to sleep.

* * *

_Hans opens his eyes to the light the Aurora Borealis hovering above him still._

" _And then Yelena was telling me that she needs my help in the mediation between the two," Hans looks down to see Elsa, still curled up on his chest, causing a warmth the bloom in his chest at her closeness._

" _Don't you already do enough?"_

" _What do you mean?" Elsa looks up at him, her eyes locking with his._

" _You help Yelena with running things,"_

" _Well, I know how…"_

" _You help Honey with trades,"_

" _I'm good at…"_

" _You help people around the settlement,"_

" _It's the least I can…"_

" _You're helping Anna with her wedding,"_

" _She's my sister…" Hans lets out a laugh._

" _You also answer every question she has,"_

" _I was Queen for…"_

" _You are the protector of the Forest," Elsa props herself up onto her elbow, looking down at him with an annoyed look dancing on her face._

" _What's your point, Hans?" Hans rolls his eyes and gets himself up to her eye level._

" _When was the last time you didn't worry about everyone else? A time you were completely selfish?"_

" _I don't have the luxury to do that," Elsa looks away from him and quickly stands, putting distance between them. She leans her back against a tree overlooking the raging sea, hands crossed over her chest like a protective barrier. Hans stands and goes to stand next to her, looking down at her face that remains fixed forward._

" _Why not?" His voice is soft and the tenderness causes her to look up at him._

" _I have people counting on me, Hans,"_

" _You can't be everything for everyone," Hans takes her hand into his, "you need to take a break,"_

" _I don't know how…"_

" _Well, snowflake, lucky for you, I'm somewhat of an expert, I can teach you," Hans smiles down at her, "my father said it was something I excelled at,"_

" _You aren't selfish, Hans,"_

" _Don't let my sudden personality change fool you. I'm a very selfish person,"_

" _Well, how you advise me, oh Great One?" Elsa quirks an eyebrow as Hans laughs._

" _Tell me something you want?"_

" _I don't…" a bright blush blooms on her pale cheeks._

" _It's okay to want something, Elsa, no one will fault you. Just do something you want," Elsa's fingers gently run up his form arms causing a chill to run up his spine. Their eyes both look down at her delicate fingers tracing over his shirt._

" _I can't want what I want," Elsa's eyes roam back up to his face._

" _If you want it," Hans' eyes go back to hers, scooting closer to her small form, whispering in her ear, "just take it,"_

" _Maybe you can show me," Elsa arches her body closer still, "show me how to be selfish," Hans threads his fingers through her pale golden hair._

" _Well, first, you determine what you want,"_

" _Uh-huh," Elsa's eyes flutter shut as she presses their foreheads together._

" _Then take it. Damn all the consequences," Elsa quickly captures his lips with her, causing Hans to moan in relief. The heat of the kiss quickly envelopes the two, and Hans pushes Elsa flush against the bark of the tree. Elsa gasps as the harsh wood digs into her igniting a rush of pleasure and pain to course through her body. Hans takes the opportunity of her open mouth to plunge deeper into her mouth causing a battle of dominance to between their tongues. Elsa arches further into his touch, pressing even more of their bodies together._

" _Hans," a strangled gasp leaves her lips as she pushes him back. However, instead of the ground, his back hits the soft emerald comforter of his bed in the Southern Isles. His mind is quickly drawn back to the pale goddess climbing back up him, capturing his lips with her refreshingly cold mouth. Hans runs his hands down her body, running up under the icy tunic over the leggings underneath. Hans feels the ice start to melt away to reveal her smooth skin._

" _Elsa," Hans gasps as he flips the two of them, reversing their position, his hips thrusting forward. Elsa moans as her hips rise up to meet his as her hands grip his biceps. Hans looks down at her with amazement. Her hair splayed out beneath her, body flushed from the growing heat of the room. He smiles capturing her lips again, her finger working on the buttons of his cotton shirt, quickly stripping it from his chest. With a wave of her hand, her outfit stars to melt away. Hans' hands run down her chest to assist in the removal._

" _Oh, Hansy," Hans' blood runs cold as he is ripped away from Elsa's body, "tsk tsk tsk, you aren't worthy of someone like her,"_

" _Hans!" Hans watches as Elsa, wrapped in the emerald green comforter, fades as they pull him from the room, "Hans! Hans!"_

* * *

"Hans, darling," Hans snap open to see Elsa leaning over him. He tries to get away because his head hasn't caught up to reality, but Elsa holds him down. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare,"

"They took you away!" Hans buries his face into her neck. "They took you away from me,"

"I'm right here," Elsa holds him close, stroking the back of his neck, "I'm not going anywhere,"

"Please don't leave me," Elsa takes his face into her hands, making sure his eyes lock with hers, smiling down at him.

"I'm here," Hans smiles back, but when Elsa's face falls, he looks at her with confusion.

"…Elsa?" He searches her face for the sudden change in her mood, but his confusion is quickly answered when her lips cover his, both of their eyes fluttering shut. Hans revels in the cold touch and holds her tightly at the waist. As the kiss builds, her hair falls around them like a golden veil, hiding them from the outside. However, as quickly as it started, it came to its natural end. Hans' eyes flutter open and he is met by Elsa's panicked expression, "Elsa?"

"I have to go." Elsa pulls herself as way from him, he tries to grab her but she's too quick. By the time he gets up off the ground, she's gone. Leaving him alone on the top of a cliff overlooking the sea that matched the turmoil overtaking both of the royals.

* * *

Caleb walked the length of the boat looking over the dark water of the winter sea as it leaves the port of the Southern Isles.

"Caleb," Caleb's eyes lock with Runo's.

"Yes?"

"We are ready to hear your plan." Runo gestures behind him to Jurgen, Henrik, and Vlademar waiting for him.

"I'll meet you down below." Runo nods before all four of them head down.

"Don't forget, my king," Zilla appears in a shadowy swirl in front of him, her hand pressing to his heart where her mark was. Her two locks glittering in the soft winter sun, "whenever I need you."

"I'm yours." With a smile, Zilla disappears as quickly as she appeared. Caleb smiles and heads down to meet his brothers and son.


	6. Shadows

Elsa wiped away the tears from her eyes as she rode Nokk hard towards the settlement. _What were you thinking? He tried to kill you and Anna._ Her tears don't stop flowing despite trying to will them away as she puts distance between her and the redhead she left on top of a cliff. She places a hand on her chest as she thinks about Hans alone up there, but still, she rides on. As soon as the settlement is in sight, she thaws Nokk and runs to her tent.

"Elsa!" She hears Honeymaren's voice call out from behind her as she disappears behind the walls of her tent. She quickly grabs her bag and starts throwing her belongings in wanting to get away before Hans came back. "Elsa?" She hears Honeymaren enter the tent.

"Go away, Honey," Honeymaren looks around and sees Elsa frantically throwing things into her bad, flurries of snow falling all around the tent.

"Where are you going?"

"Arendelle," Elsa once again wipes her face to rid herself of the ever-falling tears.

"You aren't due there for two weeks,"

"I should be there helping Anna, it is my birthday party after all," Honeymaren takes her wrist causing Elsa to timidly face her.

"Oh, Elsa," Elsa looks away from Honeymaren's concerned gaze still feeling ashamed of her actions on the cliff, "what happened? When you left here, you and Hans looked so happy,"

"It's nothing," Elsa pulls her arm free, going back to her task, "it was my fault,"

"Where is Hans by the way? Did you two have another fight?"

"No, it was nothing like that,"

"What did he say? I swear if you need me to…"

"I kissed him," Elsa grips the sides of the small table that sat in the back of her little hut, "I kissed him, and I didn't hate it," Elsa turns back to see Honeymaren looking at her with concern. "What?"

"Elsa, I don't understand why that's a bad thing,"

"I kissed a man who tried to kill me, willingly I might add," Elsa flops down to sit on her bed, "what is wrong with me?" The tears start flowing anew, and Honeymaren quickly gathers the blonde into her arms.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong with you, Elsa. You and Hans have been spending a lot of time getting to know each other this last month. You two have a lot of common. It seems like it's only natural…" Elsa rips herself from Honeymaren's comforting embrace, pacing her tent.

"He tried to kill me, Honey! I'm not supposed to feel this way about someone who tried to kill me," the snow begins to fall harder as Elsa encases her arms around her.

"And how do you feel, Elsa? Put it into words maybe that will help,"

"I feel like there are a million butterflies in my stomach whenever I talk to him or think about him. I want to spend time with him because no matter what we're talking about the always brightens my day," Elsa goes back to the table and looks at the little wooden snowflake sculpture that Hans had made her a few days ago, she traces the edges with her fingers. "I want to hear his laugh or see his smile. I want him to get stronger and grow into the person I know he can be. I want him to hold me and to never let go,"

"It sounds like…"

"It sounds like the same thing that Anna felt when he fooled her," Elsa picks up a glass that sitting next to her sculpture and throws it against the wood of the shelter. She watches as the shattered pieces fall towards the floor, her breathing heavy with rage, "I need to go,"

"Elsa, it's late,"

"I can't be here when he gets back,"

"Elsa…" Elsa closes the bag with a definitive snap.

"I'll see you in two weeks for the party. Goodbye, Honey." Honeymaren watches with defeat as Elsa leaves the tent without even looking back, and cringes when she hears the distinctive hoof beats of Nokk riding away.

"Be safe." Honeymaren feels a tear run down her cheek as she exits the tent, watching the white figure in the distance.

* * *

Hans rushes back to the settlement as fast as his legs could take him. Elsa had a good head start on him, but if he was quick enough, she wouldn't have time to run. A few branches hit his face causing cuts, he can feel blood running down his cheek. He can hear the howling of the wolves, but he could care less. He had to get to Elsa. He stops in his tracks and spins around trying to get his bearings.

"Which way? Which way?" Suddenly a little grumble gets his attention, and he looks down to see a little salamander looking at him happily. Hans looks at it curiously before it erupts in flames, nonchalantly. Hans yelps and backs away, but the little ball of pink fire follows. "Bruni, right?" Bruni gives a small nod while spinning in circles, "can you take me home?" Bruni burns a brighter before running into the forest, Hans hot on the salamander's heels.

* * *

"Elsa!" Hans slides into her tent and watches the spirit jump into one of the piles of snow that littered the small room, "Elsa?" Hans walks around the snow-covered dwelling and hears the crunch beneath his shoes. He looks down at the shattered glass.

"Hans," Hans jumps and turns to see Honeymaren leaning against the entryway.

"Elsa is she…"

"She's gone, Hans, she left for Arendelle not ten minutes ago," Hans leaps forward.

"If I go now, I can still…" Honeymaren catches his arm.

"Don't," Hans sags his shoulders as he looks at his friends, "let her cool off,"

"But she doesn't have to be there for two weeks,"

"She's dealing with a lot,"

"No, she's hiding," Hans sits on a log, wringing his hands together, "that's what she does when she's afraid. She runs and hides like a scared little girl,"

"Hans, you don't mean that,"

"Of course, I do!" Hans buries his face in his hands, "she's being selfish right now. Running after doing…well, doing that!"

"Kissing you,"

"Yes, kissing…wait she told you?" Hans looks up at Honeymaren, who smiles and nods softly at the confused Prince.

"She did,"

"What'd she say?" Hans pulls Honeymaren down next to him, taking her arms into his hands, "please tell what she said,"

"She's confused, Hans. She has feelings for you, but she is conflicted about your two's…past,"

"Because I tried to kill her and Anna," Hans sighs in defeat. "Poetic, though really. The frozen-hearted Prince finally thawed by the Ice Queen to just have her freeze back up,"

"Hans, neither of you are frozen," Honeymaren looks at the red-head with sadness in her eyes when she sees tears trailing down his face.

"I love her, Honey, more than I thought a person could love someone. Words can't even describe what I feel for her," Hans sees the water of his tears staining his pants, "and then she kissed me, I felt so alive. For those brief moments, everything felt right in the world. For once, there were no flashbacks. No pain. No worrying about how to act. There was just Elsa and me. It was magical,"

"Just give her time," Hans looks over to his friend, "she just needs to be able to sort this out,"

"I'm just supposed to wait? I don't know if I have the strength to wait. She left me on a cliff after a pretty terrible nightmare, it took all my strength to follow her and not fling myself off the edge,"

"I believe in you, Hans," Honeymaren takes his hands into hers, "I believe that you will wait for Elsa because if you love her as much as I think you do, you know that she'll come back,"

"It just…"

"It hurts, I understand, but just let her move at her own pace. You've had plenty of courtships and lovers over the years, am I wrong?"

"Remind me to kill Ryder for spilling my secrets,"

"Well, you already know he has a loose tongue when he starts drinking, but am I wrong?"

"No," Hans grumbles rather bashfully.

"You are Elsa's first…well, you're Elsa's first everything,"

"That can't be true, have you seen her? She probably has suitors lining up outside of her door,"

"I'm sure she does but she hasn't formally courted anyone, and she certainly hasn't kissed anyone,"

"Why would she waste that on me? I'm not worthy of it,"

"Because I know deep down, Elsa feels the same way as you do. It's just her head is telling her that it's all a trick. That you are just using her to get to the throne because that's what has been drilled in her head since you left four years ago. It's going to take a minute to unwind all of that,"

"What do you mean? She doesn't have a throne for me to take even if I wanted it," Honeymaren looks around and finds a ball of yarn, handing the loose string to Hans and spreading his hands apart.

"Think of it like this. This is Elsa's ideas about you," Honeymaren runs her fingers over the soft yarn, "they are twisted and confusing. They are overwhelming, but with time and patience, it can start to unravel," Honeymaren starts untwisting the ball, wrapping the string around his hands. "So just be gentle and patient, and eventually everything will be undone,"

"I just…"

"No," Honeymaren looks up at him with a glare, "be patient, Hans. You two have already started the process now let Elsa get to you when she's ready. Don't rush her or you'll find yourself on the side that you don't want to be on."

"Okay." The two friends sit in silence, unwinding the ball until both decide to retire to bed.

* * *

Elsa feels the trails of tears running down her face as she pushes Nokk to their limit.

"Just a little farther, Nokk." Elsa sees the side entrance to the castle get closer and closer. She just wanted to be home. Far away from everything going on up North. Far away from Hans and the feelings that he was stirring inside of her. Far away from feeling out of control. When they finally arrive, Elsa quickly dismounts and waves Nokk away. She runs down the familiar halls of the castle, winding through them to her room.

"Now, Olaf," Elsa's breath hitches when she hears her sister talking with her creation. She holds her breath and clutches her bag close to her chest as she presses herself close to the wall around the corner from the two, "Elsa told you no sugar before bed,"

"I know," Olaf's little snow foot brushes innocently against the carpet, "but it's so good and she's not here,"

"I get it, believe me, I do," Elsa can't help but make a silent pitiful laugh at her sister's remark among her quiet tears. If anyone loved chocolate and sugar, it was Anna, "but it's not good for you. Plus, I don't think just because she isn't here doesn't mean her rules don't apply,"

"But I'm a snowman," Elsa peeks around the corner to see the two. Her heart swells with the familiar feeling of love but it is accompanied by the guilt rising inside her, "for all we know, it's good for me. Plus aren't you Queen now? You can make new rules!"

"Olaf…" Anna lets out a chuckle while Elsa lets out a sob, covering her mouth, but it was too late. The sound had left her. "Elsa?" Elsa appears around the corner, and she sees Anna's eyes full of worry and Olaf looking at her with concern. Elsa takes in the sight of her sister in her nightgown and braided pigtails and can't help but remember her frozen in front of her.

"I'm sorry." That was all she could say before sprinting to her room.

"Elsa!" She hears Anna call after her, but she needs to put as much distance between them. She needs to hide. _Conceal, don_ _'t feel_.

Anna watches as her sister rounds the corner, a trail of ice following her.

"What do you think happened?" Anna looks down at Olaf's wide eyes.

"I don't know, Olaf, but I'm going to find out," Anna begins to make her way to her sister's room.

"Oh!" A smile appearing on his face and begins to follow her, "I'll come along,"

"No, Olaf," Anna crouches down to the height of the small snowman, "I need to go talk to her,"

"But I want to help. I don't like seeing Elsa sad,"

"I don't either, but I think it's best if I do this alone for right now. Do you understand?"

"Yea," Olaf's face falls, "I guess I'll just go ask Sven to read to me." Anna smiles at the snowman.

"Sounds like a good plan. I'll see you tomorrow." Anna watches as Olaf leaves rather sullenly but she turns to continue her mission.

* * *

Elsa hears her sister's distinctive knocks, but just curls around her soft pillow. _Maybe I should have gone to Ahtohallan. I would have been alone._ The warm fabric of her nightgown is constricting, but she didn't have the energy to conjure anything and she didn't want to be in the clothes that Hans had touched. She didn't want to be reminded of the man who was slowly claiming her heart.

"Elsa?" Anna does her tell-tale knock on her sister's white door again, "Elsa, it's me…please let me in." Anna hears another sob through the door, so she gently opens it. The room has a thin layer of frost, and on the large bed, she sees her sister's shaking figured curled up on the bed. Looking so small and vulnerable, nothing like the Elsa she knew. "Oh, Elsa," Anna closes the door to keep this small sanctuary that Elsa has away from prying eyes.

"Go away, Anna," Anna ignores her and rushes to her bedside. She crawls in behind her, snuggling her, her chin on her shoulder.

"No, Elsa, I'm not going anywhere," Elsa's lips tremble as she turns in her sister's embrace, cuddling deeper into her chest, letting the sobs go more freely. "Scooch in and cuddle close," Anna gently pets her sister's hair as she feels the fabric of her nightgown dampen, "I've got you, Elsa,"

"I know," the guilt eats away at Elsa even more with every second she spends in her sister's loving embrace. "I'm so sorry, Anna, I am so, so sorry," Anna rubs gentle circles in her sister's back while humming their mother's lullaby until Elsa's sobs recede to light sniffles and whimpers.

"What happened? What are you so sorry about?"

"I can't tell you, Anna, not yet." The sisters embrace each other a little tighter.

"When you're ready. I'm here." Within a few minutes, Anna hears Elsa's steady breathing. She looks down to see her sister had fallen asleep, face still wet with tears. Anna smiles while untangling herself, placing a pillow in her place, before slipping out to go find Kristoff.

* * *

"… _Elsa?" He searches her face for the sudden change in her mood, but his confusion is quickly answered when her lips cover his, both of their eyes fluttering shut. Hans revels in the cold touch and holds her tightly at the waist. As the kiss builds, her hair falls down around them like a golden veil, hiding them from the outside. However, as quickly as it started, it came to its natural end. Hans' eyes flutter open and he is met by Elsa's panicked expression, "Elsa?"_

" _I shouldn't…we shouldn't" Elsa goes to get up off of him, but he tangles his fingers in the loose tresses of her messy braid and pulls her back to him._

" _Be selfish, Elsa," Elsa once again captures his lips and Hans can't help but moan in relief. Despite the nightmare he had just had, he was in heaven with this angel of a woman above him. As the kiss once again begins to heat up, Hans manipulates them, so Elsa is straddling him. Elsa pulls away, rather reluctantly, and looks down at him, her bottom lip captured by her teeth._

" _You'll freeze out here," Hans rubs her thighs gently, noticing the icy fabric evaporate away like in his dream._

" _You're worth it," Elsa quickly untangles herself from him, earning a moan of disapproval from him, "noooo. Come back, Snowflake,"_

" _Build a fire pit," She thaws a circle of the ground underneath as he watches as she disappears in the treeline. Hans eyes the point that she disappeared into, but slowly does as she says by digging a circle and lining it rocks. Suddenly, a clear ice sphere appears around the grassy oasis, as Elsa reappears with firewood in hand. She smiles bashfully as she enters through a small opening, depositing the wood into his makeshift firepit._

" _I can't have you freezing on me," Hans eyes her curiously, but jumps as the pile of wood bursts into flame._

" _What the…" Hans watches as a small salamander crawls out of the flame, smiling proudly at the woman next to him._

" _Thank you, Bruni." With a flick of her wrist, Elsa conjures a wind of snowflakes that the creature happily chases. Hans watches as Elsa closes the enclosure and turns her attention back to Hans. Hans looks around the impressive structure. The ground beneath them bears no chilly remnants of the winter probably because of both the fire and Elsa's magic, and the clear dome still provides a beautiful of the sky. Hans feels Elsa shift next to him, and he turns his attention back to her rather than her impressive feat. He sees her tuck a traitorous strand of hair behind her ear._

" _Hans, I'm sorry if this was…" Hans reaches up and pulls at the braid, unraveling it. He watches as the pale golden hair falls to her waist._

" _I like your hair down," Finally, Hans threads his hand into her hair, bringing her mouth once again to his. Elsa sighs into his kiss, the prickling of his beard causing her hands to grip his shoulder blades as the feeling of pleasure shoots throughout her body. Before long, Elsa finds herself pressed against the firm ground beneath them with Hans' weight above her. She lets out a whine as his lips leave hers, but it morphs into a moan when his kisses travel to her neck._

" _You know what I love most about ice," Elsa feels Hans smile between his gentle kisses and nips down her neck and collarbone._

" _What?" Hans chuckles._

" _It melts," Elsa gasps as Hans' lips lock around her nipple, melting the icy fabric around it. Elsa arches her back to press herself more into the man above her. The sensation causing a ripple of pleasure to cascade over their two bodies._

" _Hans," Shuttered breaths leave the ice queen as his hands run down her body, melting the fabric slowly, as he switches to the other breast lavishing it as he did its twin._

" _Yes, Elsa?" Hans' emerald eyes lock with hers and she closes the distance between their lips. She quickly undoes the clasp of his tunic and tries to rid him of it without much success. Hans takes her hands into his, "are you sure?" Elsa is touch by his softness and concern._

" _I trust you, Hans." She watches as Hans takes off the top, her mouth watering slightly at the sight of his chest and abdomen. Hans trembles as her pale fingers caress his body. He looks down and sees her looking at all the scars with sadness, but he brings her fingers to his lips, kissing the tips gently._

* * *

Elsa and Hans wake up with a gasp. Hans looks over and is disappointed to see the pale beauty from his dream not by his side while Elsa curls up in a ball, clutching a pillow wishing Hans would replace it. That night both wept for the beautiful dysfunction that was their hearts.

* * *

Hans' eyes crack open to the mid-morning sun streaming in through the cracks between the wood slates. He groans at he flips over, trying to shake the restless night filled with visions of a certain blonde, but a sudden pressure causes his morning grogginess to fade away. His many explicit dreams had cursed him with a morning erection. He looks down at the bulge in his pants and sighs, what was one more fantasy of the Snow Queen who had left him alone on a cliff?

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes slightly when she hears Anna come dancing in, singing a lively tune, mid-morning judging by the light in her room.

"Elsa?" Elsa doesn't need to see her sister's face to know that there is confusion on it. Elsa wasn't one for sleeping in late, but after the tumultuous night, she had with her dreams, waking seemed like a chore. "You're still in bed,"

"Go away, Anna,"

"No," Elsa's face contorts into one of anger as she springs up from the bed to glare at her younger sister. Elsa notices that she is dressed down for the day wearing her hair loose with a braid crown and a less regal dress.

"Go away," Elsa throws a pillow, which Anna easily dodges.

"No," Anna gently crawls up Elsa's bed, settling in next her. Elsa's eyes connect with her sister. Anna wipes away the tears that Elsa hadn't even felt fall, "I don't know what has you so upset, but Kristoff and I think the best course of action is to distract you from whatever it is,"

"But…" Anna pulls her out of bed and sits her down at her vanity, picking up her brush.

"There are still things that need to be done with your party and the yule preparations, and I could use another eye because let's admit this…Kristoff and Olaf still aren't super helpful with the planning. Plus, I have a few questions about a trade deal I have that I can't quite sort out." The sisters laugh as Anna does Elsa's hair into a Dutch braid.

"Okay." Anna loops her arms from behind her older sister and hugs her tightly as if to say _I_ _'m here whenever you're ready._

* * *

After handling his morning problem, Hans moved around the settlement at a rather melancholy pace. He hated these knots in his stomach. However, his attention is grabbed by the rhythm of metal on metal. He wanders into the outskirts of the camp to see a blacksmith's hovel. Hans had stayed so sequestered in certain parts of the camp for the last month that he hadn't even noticed the little hovel before. He watches the burly man pound away at something. Hans watches as the man turns back to the kiln making the metal turn back to a bright red and as soon as it's pulled away from the kiln, Hans lets out a scream.

"No!" The dark-skinned man looked up at the wide-eyed prince, who was visibly shaking.

"Excuse me?" The Northuldran man placed down his tools and went over to confront Hans.

"Please no, not again," Hans drops to his knees, using his arms to shield himself, "please not again. Please don't brand me again,"

"Whoa, buddy," the man holds up hands and walks towards Hans, "I don't even know you,"

"Please, Rudi, no,"

"Who is Rudi? My name is Otto," Hans looks up the man, who was crouching down to his eye level, "you're Hans, right?" Hans looks at him with fear in his eye. Otto was a large man probably only lightly older than Hans, his dark hair covered in sweat, he was tall and lumbering. Nothing like Rudi. However, Hans still couldn't form words, so he simply nodded to the man's question. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Hans, you're safe here,"

"O…okay," Otto stood up and held out a hand for the man to take. Hans looked at Otto's hand, taking it cautiously. The two men walk over to Otto's blacksmith hovel, "what…what were you making?"

Otto smiles and gestures for Hans to look. Hans looks and sees beautiful metalwork curled and twined in the form of a school of fish, detailed to a degree that Hans had only ever seen in his mother's jewelry. "My wife, Mimi, likes to decorate our hut so I make whatever she designs,"

"It's beautiful,"

"Thank you," Otto takes the art piece out, causing Hans to flinch slightly, striking the "water lines" with his hammer. The movement causes Hans to flashback to another one of his punishments.

* * *

_Hans looks around the open marketplace. The citizens had gathered around the circle to see the disgraced prince receive his seventh punishment. Franz liked the attention. He was a master showman with his dark blonde hair done up in a ponytail, his green eyes glimmering with delight as he watched the masses come, a smile etched on his face underneath his beard._

" _This is going to be fun, Hans," Hans looked up at his brother with sad eyes, but instead of pity he receives a wink. Even though Franz was eleven years older than him, you could never tell by his face. Franz looked like he hadn't aged since his late twenties._

" _I think you and I have different definitions of fun." Hans looks down at his bare torso, exposing his cuts, scars, and burns from his other punishments. Some fresh. Some not. He felt more exposed than ever. A collar around his neck chained him into a huddled position facing the cobblestone streets, his hands also bound by cuffs._

" _Ladies and Gentlemen!" Hans flinches at his brother's booming voice, "I welcome you to this public flogging of my brother, Prince Hans, for his crimes against Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle. A little under two years, my brother unsuccessfully tried to take both of their lives, and Queen Elsa in here wisdom released him back to us. Now, I am the seventh of brothers to punish Hans for his crimes, but I am the first to show the public our progress," Franz gestures down to the young man on his knees, "as you can see my brother is suffering so you can be rest assured that he is being properly punished for his crimes against Arendelle but also the Isles and all we stand for,"_

" _Get on with it!" An unknown face screams._

" _Yea! We want to see a beating!"_

" _Make him scream!" Hans' eyes fill with tears as he hears the publics' cries. People who had once supported him, people he had walked among and gotten to know were now screaming for his head._

" _As the public wishes!" Hans hears Franz catch the thin wooden plank as its thrown to him. "I hope you are ready, baby brother." Franz whispers down to the red-head, and Hans steels himself for the first blow. Every hit earns cheers from the crowd. Hans can only imagine that his back is red and covered in cuts and blood. It isn't until the seventeenth flog that Hans finally screams._

* * *

When Hans comes back to the present, he sees Otto looking at him with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Just memories,"

"Well, I've found that hitting things can help," Otto begins to heat a scrap piece of metal and hands him the mallet. Hans takes it and looks at it with confusion until Otto places the red-hot metal in front of him. "Don't worry, it's just scrap. Just go ahead and hit it. Might make you feel better to have some sort of control."

Hans looks up at Otto, and without a second thought, he swings. He thinks of his brothers. He thinks about his father. His childhood. Hit after hit, manipulating the softened metal into what he wanted. He thinks about his crimes. He thinks about Elsa and his feelings. As soon as her name passes through his mind, Hans stops and breaks down in tears. Otto takes the hammer and brings the man into a hug. As soon as Hans' sobs subside.

"Feel better?" Otto pulls back and smiles down at the man. Hans nods with a weak smile.

"Yea, I do,"

"Anytime you need to hit something, I can help you out,"

"Thank you,"

"Not a problem. My father said there is nothing like kicking a piece of metal's ass that won't fix a problem,"

"No wiser words have been spoken," Hans looks at all the other things in Otto's little hideaway. Delicate necklaces, clasps, and chains adorn the walls, as well as swords and shields, "did you make all this?"

"My sister and I," Otto appears next to Hans, "why?"

"How did you get so much detail in something so small?" Hans taps once of the necklaces hanging from the rafters.

"Patience and practice. Lots and lots of practice," Otto lets out a deep belly laugh.

"Can you help me with something?"

"What is it?"

"A present for a…" Hans starts to blush, "a friend,"

"Must be a pretty special friend."

"She is." Hans and Otto quickly do some sketches, and the two men happily chat and work until late into the evening.

* * *

Caleb laughs as he takes another sip of his beer on the deck as he watches his brother and son stumble around in a funny dance, twirling around each other by their arms.

"Be careful, Vlad, my boy, your uncle can't hold his liquor well,"

"No one asked you, oh great one," Henrik sticks his tongue out at Caleb.

"Be careful brother, I'm a king now. Sticking your tongue out at me can be a punishable offense," Caleb smirks and lets out a soft chuckle.

"Oh no," Henrik pretends to cower, "don't punish me like Hans," all the men laugh, knocking their drinks back again.

"I miss Hans," Runo twirls his knife in his hand.

"Why?" Henrik spurts out with a laugh.

"He was so much fun to play with," Runo does a quick cut on Henrik's arm, earning a yelp from his older brother, "see, you're too big of a baby. It was always fun to see how long it would take to get Hans to scream for mercy,"

Henrik goes to lunge at Runo for his assault, "Henrik, leave him be," Caleb's booming voice bounces off the boat's boards.

"But he…"

"It doesn't matter, your king…"

"My king who is at the mercy of the Queen of the Shadows," Caleb closes the distance between Henrik, towering over him.

"I take orders from no one,"

"Except your whore," Caleb pushes Henrik backward, so he is pressed against the rail of the ship. Caleb pushes him back so the top part of him is dangling over the edge. "Caleb! What the hell are you doing?!" Jurgen, Runo, and Vlademar watch the scene in horror but make no movements to stop it.

"I am the _King_ , Henrik, and I think it is in your best interest you stop forgetting that."

* * *

Zilla watched the scene play out in her mists and chuckles to herself. She twirls the glowing blue crystal in her hand, a smirk playing across her face.

"Oh, my little King, I think you forget," Zilla's pale hand clenches around the crystal turning it black causing the blue in the Borealis to disappear from the sky, "I'm the one in charge."

* * *

Suddenly, the sky goes dark and the waves begin to toss the ship side to side.

"What the…" Caleb looks around at the sudden storm and pushes Henrik back towards the other, "get below deck you three." The other three quickly hurry below deck as the crew and Caleb busy themselves with preparing the ship for the coming storm.

 _Remember who is in power, Caleb_. Caleb watches as one of his men does overboard, and quickly loses him among the waves and heavy rain.

"You win, Zilla! You have the power!" Caleb shouts into the open air, and as quickly the storm came, it dissipated. The young man who had been lost at sea was now on the deck as though nothing had happened.

"And don't you forget it." Zilla appears in front of Caleb, a coil of shadows and smoke, placing a kiss on his cheek before disappearing herself.

* * *

Elsa looks around the dining table, the loudness of the hall getting to her. Diplomats and royals from all over had made their way here after finding out the former Queen would be there to thaw their path into the frozen fjord, so Elsa and Anna's preparations over the last few weeks had doubled. The light blue of her dress contrasts the darkness of the room making her feel like she is standing out even more than she knows she already does. Her hair done up in a braided crown and a small diamond tiara settled behind it. She had gotten so used to not looking like a royal, she kind of hated looking like one again.

"Your Highness," Elsa looks over to see a man probably in his late thirties next to her. His hair and beard are dark and well maintained, and his brown eyes have a certain eagerness behind them that Elsa can't quite explain, "how are you faring this morning?"

"Fine. Just a little tired, Sir…"

"Baron von Heberstein from the Anidia Kingdom,"

"Anidia," Elsa's ears perk up at the name. The kingdom was just East of Corona. It bore a striking resemblance to its neighbor, but it had many more mountains and forests which made it an ideal partner for trade in both ore and wood. "I remember visiting your country during my tour,"

"It remembers you, too," the man smiles pleasantly at Elsa, but it still unnerves her, "you should come back for a visit some time,"

"Maybe, I have a lot of duties…"

"You aren't Queen anymore, what kind of duties does a Princess hold?" Elsa hardens her expression. What now that she didn't make rulings, she was just meant to stand there and look pretty?

"Well, Baron," Elsa places her napkin and cutlery on her plate, signaling to the staff she was done eating, "I am the protector of the Enchanted Forest, and I still hold a seat on the council if Anna needs me, so no, I am not Queen, but I still have plenty of duties. If you will excuse me." Elsa gets up and walks away but is only stopped by another man. This one is younger with black hair and green eyes, and Elsa immediately recognizes him as one of the Dukes from Andorra.

"Are you alright, your Highness?" Elsa raises her hand to him to ask him to step back. For the last two weeks, she has wanted nothing more than to run and forget about the party along with everything that came with it but remembered who was there. There hadn't been a night that Hans hadn't been on her mind, and there hadn't been a moment that he didn't plague her thoughts.

"I'm fine, Duke Enric, just need some air,"

"Do you need me to deal with that man?" The younger man puffs out his chest, trying to show Elsa that he can defend her. She can't help but roll her eyes are the display of masculinity. _As if she needed his protection_.

"No," Elsa looks back at the Baron, who still seems a little struck by her departure, "I can handle it. I will see you later." She curtsies and quickly runs to the library.

* * *

As she shuts the door, she is relieved when the noise from all the visitors dies down. Her mother's scarf lays on the couch in front of the fire, and Elsa wraps herself in it, reveling in the comfort.

"Oh, Mother, what do I do?" Elsa hears a gently tapping at the door to the balcony, and Elsa goes over to inspect it. She spies a flurry of snow and paper, "Gale!" The doors quickly fly open and Gale makes their entrance. They spin and swirl around the library before spinning around Elsa, ruffling her dress and hair. "Oh, Gale, I've missed you. How is everything back home?" As if answering her question, Gale drops a few letters on her lap and disappears out the door. Elsa reads some of the letters. One is from Yelena talking about the politics, another is from Ryder telling her some funny story about the reindeer. As she comes across the third letter, she traces Honeymaren's script with the tips of her finger.

_Elsa,_

_I hope you are well, my friend, and your time away has brought you some clarity about your situation. I_ _'m sure others have told you that everything is fine here in the Forest, but I know the reason you left, and I will tell you that it isn't fine._

_Your decision to leave has hurt a lot of us. I understand why you did it, but your decision has had consequences. Bruni is getting a little out of control, but thankfully with it being winter, we can keep them at bay. The Earth giants are growing restless, and so is Gale. I had to give them the task of delivering you these letters, so the settlement will have some peace from their mischief. Nokk hasn_ _'t been seen since you left, so I can't even report to you on them. You are supposed to be here bringing peace to this place, but your absence has been felt._

_I, however, simply just miss my friend. I miss our late-night conversations or our morning walks. I_ _'ve been sad, and don't even get me started on the reason why you left. If he isn't sulking around the camp, he's at the blacksmith's hovel doing who knows what…he won't tell me. Says that it's a surprise. Speaking of him…he's written you a letter. I've chosen to include it with all of our other letters. I don't know what it says, but he wanted to make sure it got to you._

_I hope you sort your thoughts out soon because we miss you. I will see you at your party on Friday._

_Your Friend,_

_Honey_

Elsa sets down the letter on her lap with a sigh. Honeymaren was right, she had selfishly run away from her problems and in turn, caused a lot more. She shifts the papers around until she finds the note she's looking for. Her name adorns the outside in an elegant script, and Elsa takes a deep breath as she unfolds it.

_Elsa,_

_I miss you._

_Love,_

_Hans_

Six simple words are what broke Elsa. She cries over the paper, clutching it tightly to her chest. God, she missed him. She missed him so much, and she wanted nothing more than run right into his arms. She had spent the last two weeks hiding, and it had done nothing but cause problems with the people she cared about most. Sure, Anna is less stressed because the planning wasn't being placed all on her and Kristoff and Olaf were happy to have her back for family game night, but this wasn't her home anymore. She understood that more and more as she roamed the empty halls while Anna was in meetings.

"Whatcha got there?" Elsa nearly jumps out of her skin when Anna comes in.

"Nothing," Elsa wipes away her face and folds up Hans' letter, gathering the others into her hand as well.

"You don't normally cry over nothing,"

"It's just letters from everyone back home. I just miss them,"

"Elsa, you're home now, though," Elsa turns to Anna with a weak smile. She can see the hurt on her little sister's face as she calls somewhere other than Arendelle her home.

"I have two," Elsa pulls Anna in for a tight hug. "What brings you up here?"

"I saw my sister disappear after being nearly chased down by two suitors, figured I'd check on her. You okay?"

"Yea," Elsa loops Anna's arm in hers while they make their way out of the library, "it's just a lot more people than I was inspecting,"

"Me, too, seems like everyone wants to celebrate your birthday,"

"Or they want to see how a royal is still unmarried at twenty-six,"

"Don't be ridiculous," Elsa quirks a small smile. She knew of the rumors surrounding her. She had heard the gossip and the council's wagging tongues. She was an ice cube, unfeeling and unromantic. She was barren so useless to any throne. She would freeze any man that tried to bed her. The list went on and on, and though all of the gossip was uncorroborated that didn't stop the spread of it.

"I mean you know what they say about gossiping tongues,"

"That they bring nothing but ruin. Are you sure you're ready to put your Princess face on?" Anna looks at her sister with concern. She knew Elsa had a lot of anxiety surrounding large groups.

"Born ready,"

"Good because the Southern Isle dignitaries just arrived," Elsa tenses. Hans' brothers were here. She felt a deep hatred start to boil deep in her belly for the people who had hurt Hans so terribly. She barely registers any of Anna's words, only catching the tail end of her rant because of the blood whooshing around in her ears, "I know we don't have the best relationship, but I think it's worth it to try, right? And now that Hans' isn't here…it should be easier."

"Anna, I have something to tell you…" the library doors open as Kai steps in.

"Your majesty and your highness, the Westergaards are waiting for you in the throne room."

"Of course. Let's not keep them waiting, Elsa, you can just tell me later." Anna pulls Elsa down the hall to go greet the new guests.

"Hopefully." Elsa reluctantly follows. _Conceal, don_ _'t feel._


	7. Happy Solstice

Anna and Elsa make their way around the expansive castle to the throne room.

"Do you think any of them look like Hans? Do you think any of them are as heartless as he was? Do you think any of them brought their wives? Because honestly, that would be very rude considering they didn't tell us," Elsa listens to Anna's pointless questions because she doesn't know the answer. She had never made it to the Southern Isles on her tour as Queen. She had meant to. She was supposed to. Elsa sighs. She probably just avoided it because she didn't want to face what they were doing to Hans, but sadly, fate had a way of catching up to her.

"Elsa?" Anna pulls her out of her inner turmoil.

"Yes, Anna?"

"I asked you if you're ready?" Elsa looked to see that they were at the monarch entrance of the throne room.

"Oh," the door seemed bigger, more intimidating than ever before. Maybe it's because she knew who was on the other side. Maybe it was because she knew that the brother that they had tried to kill wasn't actually dead, and she was keeping him safe in her forest. Maybe it was because she knew of the horrors that they had done. No matter how she tried to spin it, the door was still terrifying her. She takes her little sister's hands into hers, "Anna, I need to tell you something. Something important,"

"Can it wait? They're waiting," Anna motions to the door.

"No, it can't," Elsa takes a deep breath, closing her eyes to gather her thoughts. When she opens them, and she sees Anna's face and eyes staring at her with concern.

"What is it?" She can't do it.

"Just let's treat this delicately. I know you weren't fond of Hans, but you told me that the cruelty he did to us was done tenfold on him. Let's just be cautious. I don't want them to think we don't trust them, but we're wading into unknown waters,"

"Of course, so are you ready now?" Elsa smiles and nods.

"Yes. Let's go meet the Westergaards." Anna returns Elsa's smile and opens the door, but as soon as her back is turned, Elsa's smile drops.

"Her Majesty Queen Anna of Arendelle and her Royal Highness Princess Elsa of Arendelle," the sisters enter the throne room and see the four bowing gentlemen and one woman curtsying at the bottom of the stairs.

"You may rise," Elsa is still amazed, all this time later, that Anna could sound so queenly.

"Your Majesty," the red-headed man steps forward. He is a dead ringer for Hans' brother, same red hair and green eyes, but older with a squarer jaw, "I am King Caleb of the Southern Isles. It is a pleasure to finally meet the two of you after these many years," Elsa feels a flare of anger shoot down her spine. However, she was a princess. There was certain protocol for her to maintain, but if she ever got that man alone.

"The pleasure is ours, Your Majesty," Anna curtsies, Elsa follows, "I'm glad that you have made it to Arendelle safely,"

"Lucky for us that the seas weren't too rough," Caleb smiles over at Elsa, causing her to cringe, "plus, we didn't want to miss the Princess' birthday. It would have been a shame to miss such a festivity,"

"Thank you, I hope you'll enjoy yourself, your Majesty," Elsa forces her most ladylike voice while addressing the vile man.

"As long as we are in your two's lovely company, I imagine we will. Let me introduce, my party," Caleb gestures for the young man to come forward. He has a strong jaw and green eyes like Caleb, but his hair is a dark brown like fine chocolate, "this is my eldest son, Prince Vlademar," Vlademar nods, "my brothers, Jurgen and Henrik, and my royal advisor, Lady Zilla," the remaining three smile and quietly greet the sisters.

"I imagine, Princess Elsa," Elsa's expression becomes more alert at her name, "that you and my son will have much to talk about since growing up you were both being trained to rule. Maybe you can give him so advice," Elsa gives an uncomfortable smile. Though she knew that she was a good Queen, Anna was Queen, and it seemed like a rude statement to say in front of her.

Vlademar steps forward taking Elsa's hand into his, placing a kiss on it, "the honor would be mine to spend even a moment in her Highness' presence." Elsa feels a chill run up her spine as he smiles up at her from his lowered position.

"The honor," Conceal, don't feel, "would be mine, Prince Vlademar." Anna watches the scene in confusion so neither of them notices the brothers exchange menacing smirks and laughs.

"Speaking of spending time together," the two Arendellian royals' attention is once again grabbed by Caleb, who steps just a little closer to the women while his son returns to his uncles' sides, "in our letters talked about an alliance…" Anna raises her hand.

"All business will be discussed after the festivities," Anna smiles over at her sister, "it's almost Elsa's birthday and that's the most matter,"

"Understood," Caleb silently curses and steps back to be in line with his son and brothers. "Until then,"

"Until then, indeed. Feel free to go enjoy the celebration through. Everyone in Arendelle has set up various things for visitors to do from chocolate tastings to games, so please go enjoy,"

"We will, your Majesty. Your Highness. Again, thank you for the invitation, we look forward to getting to know your quaint kingdom." The Westergaards and Zilla bow while the two women return the gesture.

"Enjoy, please, and we will see you at dinner tonight." Anna gives her best political smile and turns with Elsa to leave.

"If I may," Anna and Elsa turn back to Vlademar.

"Yes, Prince Vlademar?" Anna once again puts on her best poker face.

"I find the best way to learn about new places is for someone to show you. I was wondering if Princess Elsa would be inclined to join me," Anna looks between the Prince and her sister.

"I have…I mean…" Elsa feels a blush rising to her cheeks both out of embarrassment of being asked so publicly, but also because of her frustration of wanting to get away from this family as fast as possible.

"Birthdays are meant to be enjoyed, are they not? I know yours isn't until tomorrow, but you'll be preparing for the ball, which I know is no fun. So, come enjoy the day with me," Vlademar extends his hand, looking very regal in doing so. Elsa takes a deep breath and looks to Anna, who smiles and nods. Elsa knows that she's thinking as a Queen and not as a sister, right now, an alliance with the Southern Isles is beneficial for Arendelle, and to refuse him might hinder that even though she might want to.

"Of course, that sounds lovely." Elsa forces a smile and takes his hand, and he gently places it in the crook of his elbow before escorting her out of the room. Elsa takes one last look back at Anna, who is giving her a sympathetic look before she heads into the lion's den.

Vlademar was pleasant enough conversation. He spent the whole day trying to get to know her but realized that she wasn't in the mood to talk about herself. He was polite about it, so he talked about his mother, his grandmother, his three younger brothers, and life on the Southern Isles. Spinning tales of his time in the navy, and how he was so close to earning the rank as Rear Admiral.

"You haven't mentioned your grandfather," Vlademar tenses at the term.

"He's gone,"

"I'm sorry for your loss,"

"He was a lousy king. My father will make a better one," Vlademar hands place a holly crown on her head, and Elsa can't help but blush, "there, now you are Queen for the day,"

"I have been Queen for many days. Years, in fact," the two continue on their path.

"Why did you give it up?"

"It just wasn't the right place for me," Elsa smiles softly at the approaching castle, "Anna is a much better Queen than I could ever hope to be,"

"But all that power,"

"Power isn't everything. Did your uncle's deeds teach you nothing?"

"Hans was a fool," Elsa looks at Vlademar's profile, fingers itching to punch him, "he did a stupid thing and he had to deal with the consequences, but unlike him…I am not a fool, Princess," Vlademar stops and looks down at her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know,"

"What happened to your uncle?" Elsa wants to know how much he knows, that way she can know how much she can hate him.

"What happened to him is not meant to be heard by ears as delicate as yours," Vlademar starts to walk again, but Elsa remains still, "are you not coming?"

"I remembered I have some business to attend to in town,"

"I'll escort you," Vlademar walks his way back to her, but Elsa holds up her hand, stopping him.

"No, thank you, it is something I have to do on my own. Thank you for the wonderful afternoon, your Highness." Elsa curtsies and leaves, leaving a very confused Prince in her wake.

Everything in the settlement was buzzing as they finished the final preparations to go to Arendelle for Elsa's birthday. Their formal Northuldran garb packed away. Hans twiddles with the box in his hand as he waits for Ryder to be done tying down his and Honeymaren's cart.

"Now, what did you want?" Ryder looks at Hans with a smile. He knew Hans was going to be lonely. Not everyone was going to the party, but a big portion of the tribe was making the journey South leaving Hans with minimal people to talk to.

"Can you give this to Elsa?" Hans holds out the box for Ryder to take.

"What is it?"

"A birthday present…for her…from me," Ryder looks at the box with curiosity, trying to figure out what's inside.

"Don't you want to give it to her yourself?"

"Of course, I do, but," Hans brings the box back to his body, thumbing the intricate pattern that he had carved on it. One of the Northuldran had helped him when they heard of his work with Otto. "But I don't know when she's coming back or even if,"

"She's coming back, Hans,"

"Yea, but when? This gift will be silly to give her in April. Hey Elsa, I know your birthday was four months ago, but here…happy birthday. Just," Hans sighs in frustration, trusting the box back out to Ryder, "please give it to her," Ryder looks at the box again, contemplating, but instead of taking the box, he smiles.

"Nope!" Hans looks at him in disbelief.

"No?"

"No, I'm not going to give it to her," Ryder starts bouncing around like an excited school child, "you are. Tomorrow night for her birthday,"

"Ryder, I can't go,"

"I can hide you," Ryder gestures to his cart, "and sneak you in,"

"My brothers are going to be there. Anna is going to be there. Ryder, that is a stupid plan!"

"Do you want to give Elsa her present?"

"Yes, but…"

"Do you want to give it to her yourself?"

"Of course, I do, but…"

"Do you want to see her reaction when she gets it?"

"Yes! Yes, I do," Suddenly, Hans himself slowly getting on board with this plan.

"Do you want to see her use in front of all of those other suitors, knowing that she's yours?" Ryder doesn't know what's in the box, but he imagines that Hans made her something that she could wear or use every day judging by the size.

"I do!" Hans starts to join Ryder in his overexcited bouncing.

"Do you want to profess your love for her when you give her your present?"

"I do!"

"Do you really care who is going to be there?"

"I mean…a little,"

"Well…are you going to let that stop you from getting your girl?!"

"No, no I'm not!"

"Then go get packed and then get in the cart!"

"I will! I still think this is a stupid fucking idea, but I'm going to do it!" Hans runs off to his tent.

"That's my boy!" Ryder smiles at the retreating figure and leans against his reindeer. The reindeer looks at him and Ryder smiles, "I love, love, too."

"What was that about?" Ryder turns to see his sister.

"How much did you hear?"

"Nothing, I just saw Hans running off rather excitedly," Honeymaren eyes her little brother, "what are you two up to?"

"Nothing," Ryder smiles causing Honeymaren to question him more, "nothing at all. Hans was just giving me a present for Elsa. That's all,"

"Where is it?" Ryder taps his bag, giving out a nervous laugh.

"Let's see it!" Honeymaren goes to open the bag.

"No! It's Elsa's present, not ours,"

"But I want to know!" Honeymaren goes for it again, but Ryder once again stops her.

"No! Hans entrusted it to me to get to Elsa so she could open it. Not nosy older sisters. You'll find out what it is when Elsa opens it,"

"Fine," Honeymaren lets out a huff and heads over to her tent, "I'm going to finish packing. Do you have everything?"

"Yes, I'm all set. Not that I need my little sister to check on me…"

"Did you remember your toothbrush?"

"Of course, I…" Ryder pauses and thinks about it, but instead of answering, he rushes to his tent.

"Little brothers." Within the hour they are off to Arendelle with Hans safely hidden out of view.

Elsa lays peacefully in her bed, unaware of her little sister and Olaf creeping into her room to her bedside.

"Elsa?" Elsa mumbled a response to her sister but turns over, still lost in her dream. The duo giggles before jumping up, throwing blue confetti.

"Happy Birthday!" Elsa's eyes shoot open as she lets out a surprised shriek before falling off the bed.

"Oh my god, Elsa!" Anna rushes around the bed and helps her sister up, "are you okay? I'm so sorry, we just wanted to surprise you,"

Elsa laughs at her sister's concerned face, "well, I'm definitely surprised,"

"Happy birthday, Elsa," Anna pulls her sister into a hug, to which Elsa returns with just as much love.

"Thank you, Anna," Elsa looks over to see Olaf still peaking up over the other end of the bed. She gestures for him to join the embrace, and the snowman gladly waddles his way over to join in, "and thank you, Olaf,"

"Were you surprised?" Olaf looks up at the blonde with a smile on his frozen face.

"Very,"

"Hurray!" Olaf spins around and goes to grab a nicely wrapped gift that they had placed on her settee. He giggles as he hands it up to her, and Elsa can't help but giggle because even though her little snowman couldn't blush, he was.

"It's from all of us," Elsa sits down on the bed, delicately unwrapping the blue paper. In the box laid a beautifully crafted blanket. The warm blue fabric had delicately woven silver strands in the think fabric. Elsa's fingers trace over the snowflakes that decorated the edges.

"Anna, it's beautiful,"

"Well, you kept complaining about the furs being too heavy and itchy for you, so I had Gerda sew up the blanket while I did the stitching,"

"For never wanting to be the typical princess, you were always so much better at cross-stitching than me,"

"We all have our talents, so you really like it?" Elsa pulls the full blanket out of the box, taking in the full blanket with the unity snowflake in the middle.

"I love it, thank you," Elsa pulls her sister close, hugging her tightly.

"Good," Anna leans back, smiling widely at Elsa, "because it is one of twenty-six!"

"What?" Elsa's face falls looking at Anna with a bewildered expression.

"A present for every year! Come on, your second one is waiting at breakfast!" Anna pulls Elsa along to the vanity to do her hair in an intricate half-up hairstyle with diamond pins and ribbons while Elsa makes an empire-waisted off-the-shoulder gown with translucent sleeves. As soon as she's done, Anna drags her down the stairs to her birthday breakfast with the gift of all her favorite foods, devoid of all guests. Elsa smiles at the tearoom setup.

"No suitors. No diplomats. Nobody but you, me, Olaf, and Kristoff," then on cue from around the corner with a strum of his lute, Kristoff smiles at her and begins to sing happy birthday. Soon Anna and the staff join in, Gerda approaching her with a vafler with candles sticking out of it, a motherly smile plastered on her space.

As the song finishes, Gerda gestures the vafler towards her, "Make a wish, your Highness." Elsa looks around, smiling softly at the love that was surrounding her. She holds herself tightly and thinks about what she wanted most of all, and the first thing that comes to the forefront of her mind is Hans. She just wants to be happy with him. She wants him here. Closing her eyes, she blows out the candle, and the room erupts in cheers.

"What'd you wish for, Elsa?" Olaf smiles up at her with wonder.

"Oh, um…well, you see…"

"Nuh-uh uh," Anna waggles her fingers at the two of them. "If you tell, it won't come true. Now, come on, let's eat! I'm starving." Elsa takes her sister's hand before taking a seat at the table. As she takes her seat next to her family, Elsa can't help but sigh. It wouldn't have mattered if she had said anything because there was no one way that he was going to be here.

Elsa looks in the mirror as one of the handmaids puts the finishing touches on her hair. Her platinum locks are done up in a beautifully braided chignon with blue ribbons going throughout, and with a flick of her wrist, tiny snowflakes glittered in the light.

"As always a beautiful touch, Your Highness," the young woman, Helena, smiles at her reflection and reaches over to hand Elsa her nineteenth present of the day. "Queen Anna asked me to put this in your hair. She had one of the finest jewelry makers in London make it for you, but I figured you'd want to look at it first," Elsa slowly unwraps the present and sees three beautiful small pins each a series of snowflakes. Diamonds, light and dark sapphires, and aquamarines decorating the intricate metalwork.

"They're beautiful," her fingers lightly brush over the pins, and she sees a small note on the inside of the box from Anna. Since there are three of them…these are presents nineteen, twenty, and twenty-one. Five more to go. Love Anna. Elsa had a sneaky suspicion that most of those five gifts were going to be pieces of jewelry. Anna had given her a wonderful birthday filled with more experiences than gifts, and experiences that for the most part were away from other people outside of their small family. The play and the huge snowball fight being the exceptions, but Anna had made sure that moments of solitude were given to her. From her solo lunch in the library to the additional hour of quiet afterward to the calm chess match that she had with Lord Peterson, the only man from the council that was palatable. Anna truly was is an amazing sister.

"Your Highness, if I may," Elsa looks back up at Helena, handing her the pins to put in. Helena takes care of putting them in before doing Elsa's makeup, giving her more neutral tones on her eyes and lips, a soft bit of rouge on her cheeks, and a touch of coal pencil on her eyelids. "Now, it is finally time for the gown,"

"I would have much rather Anna let me just design my own," Elsa stands up letting the ice chemise fall to the top of the ribbon-tied stockings as she joins Helena. She can't help but remember that dream that she had back when Hans first came back into her life as she looks at the dark blue silk gown before her.

"I imagine she wants it to last more than a night," Helena smiles as she begins to tie the structured corset, "it is a lovely gown,"

"It is," Elsa holds the back of a chair as Helena pulls the last few strings as tight as they can go, "I don't miss this though,"

"Is it too tight? I don't want you fainting at the party," Elsa stands and takes a few deep breaths.

"No, it's fine," next came the pockets, the under-petticoat, and the petticoat until it was finally time for the dress skirts and bodice. "If I don't die from not being able to breathe, I'll probably die of overheating,"

"Let's hope not, Your Highness," Elsa looks in the mirror and sees herself in the whole ensemble. Her shoulders lay bare with small cap sleeves much like Anna's dress from her coronation. The dark blue silk contrasts her skin beautifully, making her look like she was glowing. Dark silver and black snowflake patterns in pressed velvet decorate the front of the bodice giving a nod to both her powers as well as traditional patterns of Norwegian culture, and the pattern continues down the center of the skirt, but it was hidden by the silver layer of fabric. Elsa gently touches the layers, fanning them out from the dark blue silk on top, the slightly lighter blue layer underneath, and finally the silver silk at the bottom.

"Anna really knows how to design a dress,"

"You look perfect, Your Highness." Helena lays out the dark heels for her to slide into.

"Thank you." Both women turn as a knock sounds at the door. "Come in." Anna pops her head in and immediately smiles at the sight of her sister.

"Whoa, Elsa," Anna steps in, "it looks even better on,"

"Why thank you," Elsa returns the smile while doing a little twirl, "you look so beautiful, Anna," Anna's gown is like the one she had worn at her coronation. Long-sleeved, but this one was a soft pink with silk and lace.

"You look beautifuller," both sister's laugh, remembering their awkward moments in the past. "Is it too heavy? I tried to make sure all the fabrics were as light as possible since, you know, you normally wear ice. I know there are a lot of layers…"

"Anna, it's fine," Elsa takes her sister's hands into hers, "I love it,"

"Eek! I'm so glad," Anna turns to Helena with a smile. "Thank you for your service, but can I get a little time with my sister?" Helena curtsies while returning the young Queen's smile.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Your Highness." Helena quickly leaves the two sisters behind.

"Okay, present time! Oh, by the way, did you like the pins?" Anna scurries over to Elsa's chest at the end of her bed and quickly digs through it. Elsa touches the pins sitting in her hair.

"They're beautiful. Thank you, Anna,"

"Of course, it's your birthday," Anna looks over her shoulder smiling, softly. "Here they are!" From the bottom of the chest, Anna pulls three more boxes out. The sisters make their way to the settee, warmed by the fire, and Anna hands them to Elsa with a jovial nature.

"Presents twenty-two to twenty-four for you, birthday girl,"

"Anna, this is too much," Anna waves her off.

"Nonsense,"

"I better not get twenty-seven presents next year,"

"I guess we'll have to find out," Elsa laughs and unwraps the first gift. Inside the box lays a beautiful necklace that matches the pins in her hair. The delicate chain laced with the same gems; three snowflakes connected by draped strands of jewels with the center snowflake have a teardrop diamond hanging from it. The next present two presents were a set of matching drop earrings and a simple bracelet.

"Anna, you shouldn't have,"

"I didn't," Anna's fingers trace the necklace. "Mother and Father had them commissioned, I assume for your coronation or something,"

"But the pins…"

"I had the jeweler match the design," Anna's eyes meet her sisters. "I think they got them because they knew how beautiful your gift was even though they didn't say it, but I think that they knew one day that you would be ready to show the world," Elsa hugs her sister close. Letting some tears run down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Anna," Anna pulls back wiping away the tears.

"Anytime, now let's not ruin your makeup," Elsa laughs and goes to check in the vanity. Anna glides up behind her sister placing the necklace around her neck while Elsa puts in the earrings. "Now, all we have left is your crown and we're done. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

The Northuldran stopped to change into more traditional attire for the party.

"I hate these clothes," Ryder adjusts his embroidered belt for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"They're nearly identical to what you wear every day except dark red and yellow," Honeymaren rolls her eyes at her little brother as she continues driving the cart.

"No! They have this thing," Ryder gestures to the belt around his stomach, "and it won't stay where it's supposed to,"

"I'll pin it when we get the castle," Ryder looks around at the Southern landscape. He had been to the castle a few times in the last year, but he was usually driving or bringing a delivery back with Kristoff, so he never got to appreciate it. It was just a beautiful as their forest, just in its own unique way. Farms lined the road while friendly Arendellians waved at them from their homes. The Northuldran people were glad that the alliance had been mended when the dam fell, and he was happy to see some people coming into the folds of their tribe, walking and riding with them to the castle. He was also happy to see that not everyone was in super fancy ballgowns. Elsa had been telling him about her dress for the evening, and it sounded restricting and not very comfortable.

"At least I don't have to wear what Elsa is wearing,"

"A dress?" Honeymaren snickered.

"No! All the scruffy fabrics and tight clothes," Ryder sighs, "it must really suck being a royal,"

"I imagine it has its perks,"

"Yea, I guess but it seems like it's pretty restricting. I like our life in the forest. Enough structure that everyone knows what to do, but enough freedom to be able to find yourself and do your own thing,"

"It is nice, but remember that one time we came with Elsa for the coronation?"

"Yea,"

"And remember how comfortable those beds were,"

"Yea," Ryder smiles reminiscing about the feather beds in the castle, "okay, I would be a royal since you get to sleep on those beds every night. By the way, did Miss-I'm-going-to-storm-off-without-even-so-much-as-a-goodbye ever write you back?"

"No," Honeymaren looks onward, seeing the castle approaching, "she didn't,"

"Are you going to talk to her about when we get there?"

"I hardly think her birthday party is the place to bring up the fact I think she is behaving rather selfishly, and Hans is definitely a subject we need to stay clear of,"

"I know, I know, everyone has been informed. Are we there yet?" Ryder leans back, peaking under the blanket Hans is stashed under while his sister is distracted.

"Almost. Fifteen more minutes," Hans gives Ryder a silent thumbs up to show he's okay. Ryder smiles at his friend before righting the blanket and returning to small talk with his sister.

Ryder pulls the cart into the stables like Kristoff had informed him to do weeks ago. He looks around to make sure the coast is clear before helping Hans down.

"Ow!" Han grimaces in pain as soon as his legs stretch out.

"Shhhh!" Ryder pushes Hans down into the crouching position.

"Ryder?" Honeymaren pokes her head into the stable, "you okay?"

"Yea, just stretching my legs," Ryder laughs and shifts uncomfortably earning a raised eyebrow, "what?"

"Nothing, you're just acting weird. If you still want me to pin the belt, I recommend finding one,"

"Right! A pin! I will do that,"

"I'm going to go check in with Yelena," Honeymaren looks at him confused and slowly walks away from him, "come find me when you're ready,"

"Yes. Find you when I find the pin. Got it." Ryder smiles widely again.

"Stop being weird." Ryder lets out a breath as soon as Honeymaren is out of sight.

"You're playing it real cool there, Slick," Hans looks at Ryder, who only glares down at him.

"I could not help you, ya know,"

"You wouldn't do that," Hans beams at up at his friend, "because you love, love, remember?"

"Just because you're right doesn't mean you're right. Now put these on. I brought an extra costume for you," out of his bag, Ryder pulls out a nearly identical set of Northuldran traditional costume for Hans. Hans runs his fingers over the beading and notices its different than Ryder's.

"Why is this one different than the one you're wearing?"

"Cause that one's yours,"

"What?"

"Yea, Riiga made it for you," Ryder points to the bead-work, "the yellow represents the Northuldran tribe, while these little swirls are to represent you coming to us from the sea and these little snowflakes…well, I guess you can figure out what those mean,"

"And the red," Hans finds himself tearing up over the patterns. So much thought went into the tiny details.

"Your family of origin,"

"My family colors were blue and dark green,"

"But my family color is red," Hans looks up at Ryder with a look of shock, "if you don't think Honeymaren and I have adopted you as our big brother than you're crazy. Honeymaren might be the voice of reason and I might be the heart, but you, Hans," Ryder gestures to the beads tying off the end in the shape of a shield, "you're the protector. I know you would do anything for us,"

"Ryder…I don't…" Hans lets a few tears escape, but Ryder just clutches his shoulder.

"Don't say anything and let's go get your girl," All Hans can do is nod and smile. He pulls Ryder in for a tight embrace to which Ryder returns.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, brother, anytime." A quick change of clothes and a well-placed hood and cloak, Ryder sneaks Hans in through the back entrance, which was less guarded due to most of the guards patrolling the perimeters or the front. Good luck and don't get caught were Ryder's last words of advice before running back to join everyone. Hans takes a deep breath, but before he can go in, he hears a familiar voice in the distance. Hans crouches down and sees Henrik spinning a young woman around. Pressing her again the stable doors, whispering into her ear.

Hans couldn't breathe. The heavy black cloth above his face was soaking wet with the water that was pelting down on him. He tries to move out of the way, but his hands and feet were bound on the table. The water stops and Hans gasps for breath, but the reprieve from the flow didn't last long.

Five hours.

Five long hours of endless streams of water pelting down on his face. Hans feels the cloth lift from his face, his eyes blinded by the bright lights.

"Had enough yet?" Hans' eyes adjust to see Henrik's gray eyes staring down at him. His blonde hair immaculately placed, "ready to say mercy?" Hans nods, "then say it, baby brother,"

"Mercy," Hans can feel the tears tickling his eyes, mixing in with the dripping water as he looks up Henrik. Henrik looks away, pensive. Obviously thinking about something.

"Not good enough." Before Hans can rebuttal, the cloth goes back over, and the water starts again.

Hans shakes his head, wiping the memories from his mind's eye. He hears the girl giggle as Henrik captures her lips with his. Sonja is too good for him. Sonja was Henrik's wife and mother of his only son. She was a sweet girl from Corona, an heiress to one of their duchies since her brothers had all died. Henrik was set to become a Duke as soon as his father-in-law died. Hans looks down at the embroidery on his tunic and bed, letting a smile form on his lips. He got out of that toxic environment. He was out of a power-crazed family and had a loving home filled with support. Hans takes one more look at his brother before heading inside.

Elsa plays with the delicate petals of the white roses of the bouquet that Anna had gifted her. The pure white contrasted beautifully with the holly branches and evergreen branches, and Anna was giving her a long-winded explanation of the meaning behind the thing, but Elsa was trying to quell the sky-rocketing anxiety that was forming because of what was behind the doors.

"Elsa?" Elsa looks back at her sister.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…" Elsa takes a deep breath, "I'm just nervous. I'm going to have to do a lot of dancing, aren't I?"

"Oh!" Anna takes the bouquet and gives it one of the maids to have her go put in on their dining table, "that leads to the last present!"

"What is it?" Anna smooths her dress down and Kai pulls out some pieces of paper from his inner coat pocket.

"Dance tickets. Thirteen to be exact," Anna hands them to Elsa and Elsa can't help but laugh.

"What?" Elsa looks over the small tickets in her hand.

"One for every birthday we didn't get to celebrate together, so you just hand me one of these babies to me and I will take the dance instead,"

"Oh, Anna," Elsa pulls her sister in for a tight hug. "I'm pretty sure this is my favorite gift,"

"I know the party wasn't supposed to be this big, and I know it's been causing you a lot of stress even if you aren't telling me. I want you to enjoy your birthday, Elsa,"

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Elsa."

"Your Graces," Anna and Elsa look over at Kai.

"Yes, Kai?"

"It's time for entrances. Lord Kristoff is waiting on the other side of the stairs to begin the descent with you, your Majesty,"

"Of course!" Anna looks over to Elsa, "are you sure you're okay with entering alone? Ryder is here if you…"

"It's okay, Anna, go. Your fiancé is waiting for you." Anna smiles, squeezing Elsa's hand one last time before walking over to the grand staircase.

Hans hears the music of the party, and he can't help but silently sneak into the ballroom and foyer to see all of the dancing and jovial nature. Swirls of ball gowns and dresses mingle with the stark nature of men dancing, and Hans can't help but reminisce on his many balls until a streak of blue catches his eye.

There she was. Looking as beautiful and regal as ever. Not one of her blonde hairs out of place. Hans feels his breath catch in his throat as a young man walks up to her, bowing for a dance. He watches Elsa smile, gladly accepting the man's hand. Hans looks away unable to stomach her in someone else's arm. He scans the rest of the room from behind a pillar, out of sight, and sees the tribe mingling with royals and Arendellians alike. Honeymaren and Ryder come into view as they happily chat with Anna, and as Hans scans his former fiancé, he can't help but feel impressed. She still looked like the naive young woman who he had hurt all the years ago in her pink dress, but the air around her seemed different. The way she talks and walks around the room makes Hans feel like Queen was the role she was born to play. Hans doesn't realize he's leaning out as he watches the swirls of colors below him. His eyes fall back to Elsa as she laughs lightly at something the man whose arms, she is in, says, he is grateful to hear the music stop. Elsa smiles politely as the man kisses her hand. He sees her breath is shallow as she wrings her hands together, looking around for what he can assume is a familiar face. Hans wants to run down there and take her into his arms, telling her that it was all going to be fine, but Honeymaren beats him to it. Honeymaren takes Elsa's hands in hers and makes her twirl around to see the expansiveness of the dress. The two friends laugh and smile as they quickly catch up. Honeymaren's eyes scan the room as Elsa converses with another dignitary that Hans recognizes from Geneva, and her brown eyes lock with Hans'. Her eyes go wide and she stares in disbelief at Hans' presence at the party.

"Shit." Hans mumbles as Honeymaren excuses herself from Elsa and makes a beeline for the stairs. Hans quickly rushes down the hall to another set of stairs, trying to make it to the library before Honeymaren catches up to him.

Hans quickly shuts the door behind him, leaning against it and breathing a sigh of relief. He looks around the room and remembers the last time he was in there. Flashes of Anna, freezing on the floor. Cruel words spilling from his mouth that he had no control over. It was like he was here but at the same time…he wasn't. He shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the images. He knows he isn't that man anymore. He was getting better. Hans tries to focus on his task at hand.

"Okay, Hans, now let Honeymaren search for a little bit, and then you'll go find Elsa's room. You know it's somewhere on this floor." Hans recalls back to his trip around the palace with Anna and remembers her gesturing to some door down the hall from the library that was Elsa's room. However, his inner thought process is cut short by the sound of approaching footsteps. Hans looks around panicked, and quickly takes a hiding space behind one of the floor-length curtains, making sure he presses himself as tightly as he can against the window.

"Zilla!" Hans' eyes go wide at the voice. "Zilla! I know you can hear me!"

"What can I do you for you, Duke Westergaard? It's Duke now right since I insured your brother's ascension to the throne," Hans can't place the woman's voice, and against his better judgment, he peeks out to see the scene in front of him. He sees Jurgen, facing away from him, in his uniform and hair done up with a woman dressed in all black, a scar over her left eye.

"I knew you had something to do with that,"

"Your brother made the deal; I just helped your father along. Is that all? If it is, I must get back to the party, little Elsa is just a sight to behold, don't you think?" Zilla smiles as she looks over Jurgen, who Hans can see is shaking because of rage. He always got angry when he drank.

Jurgen took another swig of wine as he picks up the whip. He stumbles over and Hans looks around the room from his bound and gagged position. All his brothers are here, smiling viciously down at him, while the twins stand on either side of their mother, keeping her in the sitting position.

"Okay, Hansy," Hans' eyes break from his mother's to look up his older brother, who is visibly intoxicated. "Now this what punishment number," Jurgen turns and counts the younger siblings, "number nine? Well, technically, eight, Runo's is not quite not done,"

"Eight-hundred and nineteen." Runo proudly smiles around.

"Oh," Jurgen smiles at Runo and then back down at Hans, "almost done, I see,"

"Get along with it, Jurgen, we don't have all day." Caleb chimes in from the sidelines.

"Anyway, we are gathered here today for Hans' ninth punishment,"

"I don't need to be here for this," Siobhan goes to get up, but the twins make sure that she stays put.

"Mother, you need to be here most of all. You always favored, Hans, and you need to understand that he really is the irredeemable monster that tried to kill the Queen of Arendelle three years ago,"

"I don't want…"

"I don't care what you want, Mother!" Jurgen glares at the redheaded woman, "it's what you need to see. It's what you need to hear. You parade around this castle like Hans is going to be saved, but he's not. He's never going to have any sort of redemption, and it's about time you see that." Jurgen takes downs the rest of his goblet. "Now, I think nine lashings of the whip for every brother should be enough, don't you think, Hans? That's one-hundred and seventeen I believe, but I'll just make it an even one twenty." The first crack of the whip echoes through the room, but as the punishment commences, all Hans can hear are the cries of his mother, so he weeps for her. Weeps that she has to watch.

"I know what you're doing," Hans is snapped away from the phantom sounds of the whip by Jurgen's accusation. "I know what you're doing to Caleb,"

"Besides giving him what he wanted and the most pleasure I think he's ever received,"

"I know that you're just using him to get Arendelle's throne,"

"He made that deal fair and square, Jurgen dearest, but what do you know of it,"

"Caleb gets loose lips when he drinks," Hans looks at his brother's back and from behind him, Zilla's gray eyes lock with his. Hans lets out a soft gasp before ducking back behind the curtain. He holds his breath, waiting for him to appear before him, pulling him out from his hiding space

"And you get violent, don't you? Caleb told me all about your punishment for Hans. You were supposed to stop at one-hundred and twenty, weren't you?"

"Shut up,"

"How many did you end up doing?"

"I said shut up,"

"Caleb said it was over two-hundred, almost three. Hans' back was so bloody and open that the doctors didn't think he would make it. Do I need to be fearful of you, Jurgen, how much have you had to drink?"

"That is none of your concern!"

"What is my concern?"

"Your deal with him is vague. I warned him. Your blood will mingle with their blood, that could mean anything,"

"Apparently, you didn't warn him enough. He signed the documents," Zilla touches one of the locks around her neck, "if he was too occupied with his cock getting wet than to negotiate for better wording, that's on him. I made the deal that would best suit me,"

"Because you can see the future,"

"I can see the future as it pertains to the deals that people make to me, nothing more. Nothing less,"

"You can't fool me, Zilla."

"Oh, but Jurgen, I already have." With a snap of her fingers, both are engulfed in shadows. The library has an eerie silence in it as Hans once again peeks out into the empty library. Hans cautiously steps out, looking around to see if they're just hiding in the shadows. The warmth of the fire on his back is suddenly gone, and Hans slowly turns around to be greeted by Zilla. She gently pushes him down on the couch, and quickly climbs on top of him, straddling him. Up close, Hans takes in her face. Her gray eyes. Long, silky black hair. Her beauty is a little overwhelming or it's just her presence that is.

"You're supposed to be dead," Zilla plays with his collar while smirking down at him, "you don't feel dead,"

"I'm…I'm not…"

"That's obvious, Hans," Zilla's hands run down the front of Hans' chest, "you're much more attractive than Caleb,"

"…thank you?" Hans takes her hands off him and tries to get out from underneath her. However, Zilla pins him to the back of the couch.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have somewhere to go,"

"Well, you're not supposed to be here, so where could you possibly need to get to?" Zilla's nose brushes his jawline before nibbling on his earlobe. Hans shutters at the feeling, but once again tries to get out of her grasp. "You dare refuse a Queen!" Hans once again finds himself looking at the woman above him. Anger in her eyes as she glares down at him.

"You're no Queen that I know,"

"My name is Zilla, Queen of the Shadows, and you are the not-so-dead Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Now that we've done proper introductions," Zilla's hands venture downwards causing Hans to jump away from her. "Jumpy one, aren't you? Normally, I don't have this much difficulty seducing bad men,"

"I'm not a bad man," Zilla starts approaching Hans causing him to back up, knocking over the chess game.

"I guess you aren't. I suppose all of that was possibly my fault,"

"What?" Hans feels the wall press against his back as Zilla keeps approaching.

"What if I told you that I could make it all go away?" Zilla presses her body against him, whispering into his ear, "everyone would forget what you did to Elsa and Anna,"

"You could do that?" Hans' green eyes glitter with curiosity. A way for a fresh start so he could be with Elsa with no ghosts chasing them.

"I could, but," Zilla takes his hand and runs it over the locks adorning her neck, "every deal I make comes with a price,"

"What would be the price be?"

"Bed me, just once a month. I'm a Queen, after all, you really shouldn't refuse me," Zilla's eyes sparkle with lust as she palms Hans through his trousers. "Do we have a deal?"

"No," Hans sidesteps and starts inching towards the door, "I would never…"

"Oh," Zilla laughs, "the little prince is in love. How quaint,"

Hans feels a blush crawl up his cheeks, "I don't see…"

"You were so eager to ask for a deal…" Zilla eyes widen before a cackle leaves her lips, "you fell in love with that little wisp of Snow Queen, didn't you?"

"I…I don't know what…" Hans hides his face to try to hide his obvious distress.

"Now, that's irony," Zilla disappears in a puff of smoke and appears behind him, grabbing him once again through his pants. Hans tries to escape her grasp once again but finds himself paralyzed. "Listen to me, Hans, if you want to be with your little Queen without causing the biggest rift this kingdom has ever seen, I would take my deal. Be with your Queen and me."

"No," Hans elbows her in the gut and turns around, standing over the crouching figure. "I love Elsa and I would never do that to her. I don't need your powers or your deals to make anything happen. Whatever may come, Elsa and I will figure it out together, and unless you want me to tell everyone about my brother's plan to try to bed one of Arendelle's royals. I would recommend you don't tell anyone you saw my face." Hans quickly leaves the library, continuing his mission to get to Elsa's room without any more detection. Zilla seethes at the shut door, the anger boiling over as she quickly dissipates back to the party.

Elsa smiles into her champagne flute as the room of laughter and music continues in front of her. Anna had been a saint, taking nine of her dances already, from some of the older dignitaries, as well as, some less than attractive ones. She breathes in deep. She knows one day she will have to marry, create a good alliance between Arendelle and some other country, but she has a lot to sort a lot out right now.

"Hey there, Elsa," Elsa turns to see Ryder with a plate full of food. She and Anna had forgone a formal dinner, making it more of a eat when you want to style in the other room. Allowing people to take a break from dancing and fuel up on food and drinks.

"Enjoying yourself there, Ryder?" Ryder laughs while taking a bite from his bread roll.

"I am, but is the birthday girl supposed to be a wallflower?"

"I'm just enjoying the atmosphere,"

"More like trying to avoid the eyes of all the men trying to marry you," Elsa looks over at him with horror. "Oh, don't worry, Anna told us what was going on.

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"It's okay. I know who you have eyes for," a blush appears on her cheeks.

"Ryder, I don't think he is an appropriate subject to be talking about here,"

"Anna said his brothers are here. I'd like to give them a piece of my mind,"

"Ryder," Elsa downs the whole champagne flute, placing it on a passing tray. She was hoping to avoid the subject of Hans all night, "now is not the time,"

"Where are they?" Elsa rolls her eyes.

"That's his brother, Jurgen," Elsa points to a rather out-of-it Jurgen, "and next to him is Runo,"

"The cutter," Elsa tenses as she remembers Hans' words from the cliff.

"Yes,"

"I think I hate him the second most out of the thirteen,"

"Ryder, he's a Baron. Please, be respectful,"

"He tortured his little brother for four years. I have no respect for him, are those the only two here?"

"No, Henrik is here, but I don't know where he is," Elsa scans the room and her eyes fall on Caleb arguing with Zilla in the corner. "That's Caleb, the oldest,"

"I hate him more of all," Ryder glares at the older version of Hans.

"Ryder! He's a King,"

"And I'm a Northuldran, just like you, does that make him better than us?" Elsa looks at Ryder's passionate blue eyes.

"No, just those words can cause quite a stir here plus his son is here,"

"So?"

"He seems to be everywhere, and if he hears…"

"Elsa," As if he was psychic, Vlademar appears in front of the two, "may I have this dance?"

"Ryder," Ryder sticks out his hand for Vlademar to shake.

"Prince Vlademar Westergaard," Vlademar looks pained as he shakes his hand. Ryder's nose does a subtle flare at the mention of his last name. "Pleasure to meet one of Elsa's…tribesmen,"

"Best friend, too," Elsa smiles at Ryder's protective nature.

"Ah, but back to the question at hand, Elsa, may I have…" Vlademar extends his hand towards Elsa.

"I don't think…"

"It would be an honor, Prince Vlademar." Elsa takes his hand, throwing a sympathetic look at Ryder.

"Excellent." Vlademar escorts her to the dance floor, but not without a condescending smirk over at the man against the wall.

"Ryder!" Ryder tenses as he looks over at his sister, who is glaring daggers at him.

"Honeymaren, how have you…"

"Funny thing, I was looking around earlier and who do I see up on the balcony?"

"I don't know…"

"Hans!" Her voice is a harsh whisper as to not draw attention to the name, "do you have any idea how he got here?"

"Um, I mean…anyone…"

"No one else would risk sneaking him in here,"

"Look," Ryder turns to his sister, pulling her out into the main foyer, "I wasn't going to hand over his gift to Elsa. I told him he needed to do it,"

"Of all the stupid things…"

"She's been miserable without him. Anna was telling me that Elsa has been distant and moody. Having trouble sleeping and burying herself in the library when Anna doesn't have a task for her. This is going to be good for both of them,"

"It is going to be terrible if he gets caught,"

"He won't be. He's sneaky," Ryder looks through the archway at Elsa as the music starts and she curtsies towards Vlademar, "at least I hope he won't. For both of their sakes,"

"I hope you're right," Honeymaren punches him in the side.

"What was that for?!"

"For being stupid." Honeymaren turns on her heels heading back into the ballroom.

"I've been looking forward to our dance all evening," Vlademar looks down at the blonde with a smile, leading her in the waltz.

"Oh, have you?"

"Yes, I feel like our conversation yesterday left a bad taste in your mouth," Elsa follows his lead, spinning so they are side to side with their hands are behind their backs.

"You could say that,"

"I meant no disrespect, your Highness," They step forward and turn back towards each other.

"I imagine you didn't,"

"It's just I think power is everything for a crown to be successful," Elsa breathes a sigh of relief. He thought she was upset because of his comments rather than the cruel nature in which he talked about his uncle.

"Power isn't the only thing that comes with a crown, your Highness, a lesson you should learn before you take your father's place,"

"What else comes with the crown, my little Snowflake?" Elsa tenses at the nickname. Hans was the only one who called her that, it felt wrong falling from another man's lips.

"People," Elsa looks up at him as the waltz in the circle, "people who need you to do what is in the best interest for them,"

"What if that's not what's best for the kingdom?"

"It's important to find a balance, but usually what's best for the kingdom is best for its people. A good leader can always find the middle ground,"

"What if you want your country to be the greatest?" Vlademar's face gets closer to hers.

"What's the point of being the greatest if your people are miserable?" Elsa hears the conclusion of the music coming, and she can't wait to be out of this man's arms.

"What's the purpose of ruling a nation if you aren't willing to make sacrifices to make sure no one can claim it?"

"Those sacrifices should never be the people. No throne is worth people's lives,"

"That's where you're wrong," his lips are a breath away from hers, "a mighty kingdom serves no purpose without a mighty head and a subservient population to praise him." The final notes of the music ring out as Vlademar's lips crash onto hers. Elsa is so taken aback by hid actions that all she can think to do is push him away. Her force causes him to stagger back, bumping into another party guest. "Why you…"

"Elsa," Elsa feels Honeymaren wrap her arms around her as she takes Elsa off the dance floor into the entrance hall. "Elsa, are you okay? You're shaking,"

"I'm fine," Elsa extracts herself from the comforting embrace, "tell Anna that I went to my room and to not come looking for me,"

"The party…"

"Will go on without me. I need to be alone." Elsa dashes up the stairs without so much as a look back.

"Elsa!" Anna comes dashing out of the ballroom just as her sister rounds the upper corner. "Elsa!" Honeymaren stops her. "Honeymaren, I have to go check on her,"

"She needs to be alone right now. Give her that," Honeymaren smiles at Anna, "now let's go enjoy the party. Elsa wouldn't want to ruin anyone's good time,"

"But I…"

"Trust me. You can talk to her in the morning,"

Hans walks down the hallway of doors, peering in each of them until he finds Elsa's, the deep purple is a dead giveaway. He inches in quietly; the only sound being made by the crackling of the fire. He notices that the bed is already turned down for the evening, probably in anticipation of the Princess being too inebriated to call for it. He looks around, touching the odds and ends of the room when he notices on the bedside table that she had brought the snowflake that he had carved for her. He feels his heart flutter at the thought of her sleeping with it close by…thinking of him. Suddenly, fast approaching heels echo down the hall. Hans looks around panicked trying to find a place to hide, but the door opens before he can move. Before him, he sees Elsa, tears staining her face as she shuts the door.

"Elsa…" Elsa tenses at her name falling from familiar lips. She turns slowly to see Hans standing in the middle of the room wearing a traditional Northuldran costume looking more handsome than one person should. She feels her heart skip a beat as soon as her eyes fall on him, however, she is quickly overwhelmed with dread.

"Hans, what are you doing here?" Elsa runs up to him, taking his hand, and drags him towards the window, "if your brothers or Anna find you…"

"Elsa, wait! Hold on," Elsa stops and turns to him. He takes her other hand into his, both of them looking down at their joined hands.

"What?" Elsa looks up at him, blue eyes still glistening with tears. Hans reaches up and wipes away the faint black rivers.

"You look lovely even with coal streaks,"

"Hans," Elsa laughs and can't help herself as she falls into his embrace. It's warm and comforting. It's home.

"What happened, Snowflake?" Elsa burrows deeper into his chest which causes him to hold her tighter.

"Your nephew,"

"Which one? I have almost two dozen,"

"Vlademar,"

"Ah, he did bring Vlademar as I suspected along with Henrik and Jurgen, I saw,"

"You saw them?" Elsa's dart up, but her gaze is not met by a panicked expression but a soft smile.

"I saw them, but they didn't see me. Henrik was too busy trying to bed a housemaid and Jurgen was arguing with some lady named Zilla,"

"She's Caleb's advisor,"

"Probably more like his bedwarmer, but I digress,"

"It's not safe for you to be here,"

"Au contraire, my dear Princess, I'm in the safest place I can think of,"

"Certainly, you don't mean Arendelle,"

"No, with you," Before Elsa can register what she's doing, her eyes flutter shut as she raises herself to place a kiss on his lips. Hans returns the kiss with increasing passion as his hand moves to her lower back, pressing her closer. Her hands quickly become tangled in his auburn tresses as they both stumble backward until her back hits the wall. His tongue flicks over her bottom lip, asking for entrance that Elsa happily gives. As their tongues do battle, Hans' hands drift towards the bottom of her ribcage, gripping tightly, earning a soft gasp from the Snow Queen. Elsa's hands quickly undo the belt and then drift to the bottom of the tunic, desperate to get it off him. To have some release from the pressure that had been building since he arrived on the shores of the Dark Sea. "Elsa,"

"Yes?" Hans helps her take the tunic off, so he is standing in his white undershirt. Elsa goes back in, but Hans stops her with a soft chuckle. "What's so funny?" Elsa is suddenly offended by his actions.

"Before we get too carried away, I need to give you something," Hans pulls her away from the wall, sitting her on the settee. "May I?" He gestures to the necklace adorning her neck. Elsa can't seem to find the words so she nods and turns so Hans can take it off. The soft-touch of his finger on her skin sends electricity through her, and the soft click of the necklace hitting the table startles her from her daydreams. Hans reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small wooden box.

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes," Elsa follows his orders.

"Now, I started making this the day after you left," Elsa feels the cold metal hit her skin.

"With the blacksmith,"

"Who told?" Elsa can't help but smile at the jovial tone of his voice.

"Honey,"

"She's a tattletale. I started making this the day you left," Elsa feels Hans try to move her and she follows his command. "I wanted to make you something that was as beautiful as you were, but also would mean something,"

"So, you made me a necklace?"

"Not just any necklace," Hans stops her, "now open your eyes," Elsa's eyes flutter open and she's met by her reflection in her full-length mirror. Around her neck is a small purple and green pendant with a hand-painted familiar gold crocus and laurel wreath on it. She leans in closer to see the gems lining the outside. Even in the faint light of the room, she can see that they are representing the colors of the four elements.

"Hans," Elsa turns back to him and sees him nervously looking at her.

"I wanted to make you something that represented every part of you," Hans runs a finger down at the chain and around the small circle, "Arendelle and the forest," Elsa grabs his shirt, pulling him towards her again, crashing their lips together. Hans' hands tangle in her platinum locks, messing up the elegant style. The passionate kiss quickly dies down to a series of smaller kisses causing the two to smile. Hans pulls away, running the back of his finger over her cheek, smiling, "does that mean you like you it?"

"I love it,"

"Happy birthday, Elsa,"

"Thank you, Hans," Elsa hugs him closely, losing herself in his embrace. "I've missed you," Hans places a tender kiss into Elsa's hair, relishing in her warmth.

"I've missed you, too, Snowflake," Hans hooks a finger under her chin and places a kiss on her lips, "I've missed you, too,"

"My birthday wish came true," she whispers between kisses, a smile forming on both of their lips.

"Oh really? You wished for me?"

"I wished for you to be here," Elsa takes off her crown, placing it gently on her vanity, and begins to remove the pins from her hair, gently placing the jeweled ones in their box. "I'm sad you couldn't come to the party,"

"It's okay," Hans walks up behind her, peppering kisses on her neck and shoulders. "I wouldn't have liked watching you dancing with all those men,"

"Ah," Elsa pulls the last pin and her blonde hair tumbles down her back. Hans coughs and spits as her hair gets in his mouth. Elsa lets out a laugh, turning back to face him. "You don't need to worry, I didn't like any of them,"

"Good," Elsa cups his face, placing another tender kiss on his lips. She turns back to the vanity and takes off the rest of her jewelry. Hans watches her in wonder, marveling in her beauty as she walks over to the washbasin, taking off her makeup. "I should go,"

"No," Elsa quickly whips around, grabbing his hand, "stay,"

"Elsa, someone will come in here," Elsa's hand shoots out, freezing the doorknob effectively locking the door to the outside world.

"There, now no one can get in,"

"Elsa," Hans kneels in front of her, picking her hands up and kissing them, "I don't think I should stay,"

"Why not?" Hans' eyes flicker up to hers.

"I don't want to rush things. I want you to trust me before you share your bed with me,"

"We don't have to do anything," Elsa bites her lips causing Hans to groan inwardly.

"Elsa, I want to," Hans puts his head in her lap with a heavy sigh, "I want to make love you more than I've never wanted to before,"

Elsa runs her hand through his hair, "I wouldn't stop you," Hans head shoots up and looks at her in disbelief.

"You don't know what you're saying,"

"I do," Elsa brings herself down to his level, "I've been thinking about it for months now. I've had many dreams that are eerily like right now,"

"Don't…"

"Do you want to know what you did?"

"Elsa," Hans captures her lips, passionately diving into her essence. Hans lifts Elsa, arms folded under her behind, her legs dangling down. He gently places her down and lets their kiss end on a tender note. His hands caress her cheekbones.

"Just stay," Her eyes drift upwards looking with his green orbs.

"Okay," Elsa smiles and turns around.

"Can you help?" Hans steps forward, undoing the ribbons of the bodice. As the ties loosen, the bodice falls to the floor, Hans quickly makes work on the petticoat and pocket strings, letting them drift down to join the bodice.

"Elsa," Elsa turns back around, looking at Hans with lust-filled eyes.

"Yes?" She begins pulling at the strings of his pants, but Hans' hands stop her.

"I'm not going to deflower you tonight,"

"In what sense?" Hans looks at her in disbelief. "What, Hans? I may be innocent to the act, but I am aware of the ways of a man and woman,"

"I…I really don't know what to say," Hans lets go of her hands and Elsa goes back to her task, letting his pants join her clothes on the floor.

"Then don't say anything," Their lips once again commit themselves to the age-old dance. Hans kicks off his shoes while stepping out of the discarded pants leaving him in nothing more than his undershirt, his drawers, and stockings. Elsa takes his hands and guides them to the back of the structured corset, and he deepens the kiss as he starts to loosen the final ribbons. Elsa feels the corset slide down her body, and she takes a deep breath relieved at the freedom.

"Feel better?"

"Much," Hans and Elsa hear the faint music of the part, still going strong, distracting them from the task at hand. Hans steps back and bows to her, extending his hand. She smiles at the notion of the two of them dancing in her room of their underthings. But the dance would still be so reminiscent of her dances from earlier, and yet so very different. She actually wants to dance with him.

"May I have this dance?" Elsa laughs, covering her mouth.

"I don't dance,"

"Just one, your Highness, and if I disappoint you, I will make sure that you never have to dance again,"

"Well, when you put it that way," Elsa takes his hand, "I would be delighted," Hans pulls her close and begins to slow dance with her, pressing her close to his chest.

"Anna really has taken to being Queen," Hans places the hand, not holding hers, on her lower back, and then his head on hers.

"She's doing a great job," Elsa curls into his embrace, placing her free hand wrapping around his shoulder, following his soft swaying motion. "Mad you didn't marry her? You would have been King,"

"No, because I wouldn't have you in my arms," He feels her smile on his shoulder.

"I was preferable,"

"You still are,"

"Will I always be?"

"As long as I love you," Hans feels his eyes go wide as the words leave his mouth. Hans stops their movements and looks down at her, unable to find the words.

"Hans," Elsa looks up at him and sees the codfish-like expression on his face, "you love me?"

"I…I…" Her blue eyes beg for the truth, "I do. I don't expect you to return it. I don't want you to say it until you're ready. If you're ever ready or even if you want to say it,"

"I am fond of you, Hans," Elsa nuzzles back into his embrace, "but I don't know if it's quite love yet,"

"Take all the time you need, Snowflake," Hans begins their dance again, his hands running over the ice of her strapless chemise. "I will wait forever if that's what I need to do,"

"Thank you," The two lovers silently sway in the soft light of the fire as the music softly plays in the background. As the music ends, Elsa takes Hans' hand in hers, guiding him to the bed. Hans runs his hands through her hair, locking behind her head and bringing her in for a deep kiss. Elsa's hands wander to the ends of his shirt, pulling it over his head temporarily breaking their kiss, but they quickly dive back into each other. Elsa lowers herself to the bed, crawling back to the pillows and Hans follows her with hungry eyes. With a wave of her pale hand, her icy chemise disappears leaving her nude except for her stockings.

"Oh, dear God," Hans feels all of his blood rush south as he gazes upon her beauty. Elsa suddenly feels self-conscious and starts to cover herself, but Hans stops her.

"I'm sorry if I don't…"

"You're a work of art," Hans begins to kiss and nip at her neck, "a goddess. I am unworthy to look upon you," Elsa lets out little mews as he moves farther down, nipping at her collarbone.

"Hans," a breathy moan escapes her lips as Hans guides her leg upwards, so he pulls the ribbon and stocking away. The motion presses him forward, pressing his clothed erection into her womanhood.

"I want to spend a lifetime," He pulls off the other stocking, "worshiping you," his lips wrap around her nipple causing her to gasp. The soft suckle of his lips causes Elsa to arch closer to him, but the gentle tug from his teeth causes her to cry out. "Singing your praises," He switches to the other breast as his hands drift farther down. "Making you feel all the love I feel for you," Hans' hands skate over her heated core causing Elsa to let out a whine as his hands move past it to her inner thigh, touching her with tortuously light caresses.

"Hans, please,"

"What Elsa?" Hans looks into her eyes from his resting place on her chest. He sees her half-lidded eyes, blown out with lust.

"Touch me," Han chuckles, causing Elsa to mew as the vibrations travel through her breast. Hans sucks a little harder at her request.

"I already am," his tongue circles around her nipple lightly, but Elsa quickly threads her fingers through his hair, forcing his lips to encircle her nipple again.

"Hans," it's more a warning than a sigh, and his fingers gently run over her wet slit. A shuttered gasp leaves Elsa as he gives in to her request. Hans bites his lip and presses his forehead on her chest. He wants nothing more than to bury himself into her, but instead, he allows his thumb to begin to rub circles into her clit as he captures her lips with his. The tender ministrations earn soft moans from the small woman, and Hans allows one of his fingers to gently enter her. Her insides aren't cold, per se, but they provide temporary relief from the rising temperature. It's refreshing like finding water on a hot day. Hans wants to drown in her.

"Oh!" Elsa gasps at the foreign feeling. He had stills as he lets adjust to the feeling.

"You okay?" Elsa is touched by the tenderness and nods quickly at him. Her eyes dart down to his moving hand, watching his finger disappear into her body, over and over again, while his thumb continues to draw circles on her bundle of nerves. She whimpers as the pace picks up and Hans begins to nip at her neck and earlobe. "You feel so good, Elsa. God, fuck," Hans adds a second finger and Elsa grips his upper arms, starting to ride his fingers. "That's it, Elsa,"

"Hans," the breathy moan leaves Elsa's mouth.

"What do you need, Snowflake?" Hans runs his tongue over her nipple, biting it lightly before repeating the acting on its twin.

"I want…" Elsa feels the heat growing in her belly as she hears Hans' fingers entering and leaving her body because of her increasing wetness.

"What, Elsa, what do you want? I need you to say it," Hans looks down at the blonde, slowing his fingers down to an almost nonexistent pace. He leans back looking over her nude body. He marvels at her flushed skin and labored breathing. With the curl his fingers in just the right way to hit a sweet spot inside of her, Hans relishes in the moan it draws from her. Her back arches off the bed and her eyes flutter shut.

"Your tongue, please. Please use your tongue," Elsa's eyes snap open to look at him. Her eyes wander down to see the outline of his cock through his pants. She bites her lips and the sight, but Hans quickly captures her lips again

"As you wish, your Highness," Hans' lips travel down, leaving soft kisses and nips on his venture. His fingers leave her, earning a sad whine from the young woman. She watches as he sucks on them, and she swears she's never seen something so erotic. His eyes lock with hers as his hands circle around her thighs and his tongue darts out over her clit.

"Ah!" Elsa's fingers grasp the back of his head as she lets out a scream. Hans runs his tongue over her slit before sucking gently on the apex of her sex. He feels Elsa's thigh muscles tighten underneath his touch as she begins to succumb to the pleasure pulsing in her body. His tongue moves downward, drinking in the juice coating Elsa's entrance.

"You taste better the finest mead," Hans reaches up and moves his thumb back to its previous pattern. Elsa feels an unfamiliar bubble start to form in her belly. She feels tears start to form in the corner of her eyes as she starts to get fearful. "Hmmm," the hum causes another jolt of pleasure to shoot through her body. Hans looks up to see the distress on her face, "do you feel that Elsa? That pressure building up?" Elsa just nods, unable to form words. "That's natural. It's your body telling you it wants to let go, and you're an expert at letting things go, aren't you?"

"Yes," a quick gasp leaves her as her hips buck up to meet his mouth while her free hand grips the sheets, a thin layer of frost forming underneath it.

"That's right, darling, let it grow," Hans switches his fingers and tongue's position. He sucks on her clit as he gently pushes two fingers into her. He feels the slight flutter of Elsa's walls, and he knows that she's close.

"Oh God," Elsa's hips start to meet with his trusts, rocking with him in such a beautiful fashion. Hans picks up his pace, trying to get her to completion. Elsa keeps feeling the bubble grow becoming almost unbearable. "I can't…I can't…" Elsa feels the tears start to fall down her cheek.

"Let go, Elsa, cum for me," Elsa lets out a wail as she crests over the edge, and Hans drinks in the juices that rush out of her. As Elsa comes down from her high, she notices the thin layer of frost that has gathered on her ceiling. She's so mesmerized by the pattern that she doesn't notice Hans getting up to grab and wet the towel from the basin. He gently cleans her, and Elsa feels a rush of love in her chest as she watches him take care of her. Elsa tries to sit up but still feels like jelly. "Shhh, lay still for a bit. Don't rush yourself,"

"I'm okay,"

"Oh, I know," he cockily smiles at her as he gathers their clothes and undergarments up, gently draping them over the back of the settee. Elsa waves her hand, allowing the frost on the bed and ceiling to disappear without a trace, but still leaving the door frozen shut. She sees the bulge in Hans' drawers, and she can't help but feel a wave of guilt crash over her. He had given her so much pleasure and he wasn't allowing himself any sort of relief.

"Hans," Hans looks over at her and sees her crook her finger, silently beckoning him. He comes back to the bed to her sitting on the edge. He leans down, capturing her lips with his, and as the kiss intensifies yet again, Hans feels Elsa begin to pull his drawers down. His hands dart out to stop her.

"Elsa, no,"

"Please," Elsa looks up at him with pleading eyes, "let me help you," Hans' hands release hers and she finishes her task. Hans breathes a sigh of relief when his cock releases from its confines. Elsa looks up at him, and with shaking hands wraps her hand around him. Hans lets out a moan at the new pressure, and just from that and the fact it had been over four years since his last sexual act with another person, he knows he won't last long. Elsa's hand experimentally move up and back down earning a whimper from the man. She stops, looking fearfully up at him, thinking she had hurt him.

"No," Hans wraps his hand around hers, increasing the pressure of her grip, and helping her by setting the pace, "just like that. Fuck, you're doing everything right," Hans lets his eyes flutter shut as he focuses on the sensation. Elsa looks up at him and sees the pleasure on his face with his closed eyes and agape mouth. She looks down at Hans' erection and thinks about the pleasure he had brought her with his mouth. Elsa licks her lips and wraps her lips around the tip. "Elsa!" Hans tries to pull her off, but she slaps his hand away and takes more in her mouth. Hans bites down on his lip as he watches Elsa bob up and down his cock. The pressure of her tongue causing him to let out a shuttered breath. "So perfect," it's barely above a whisper but it causes Elsa to increase her pace, wrapping her hand around the portion she couldn't fit in her mouth. Hans' hand weaves through her loose tresses as he begins to shallowly thrust, trying to be gentle enough to make she doesn't gag. Her teeth run tenderly on the underside of his cock causing him to grip her hair even tighter, and to Elsa's surprise, it causes a delightful rush of pleasure rather than pain. The pleasure causes her to moan, which causes him to whine out her name. "I'm so close," At the words, Elsa quickens her pace once again, gripping the base of his cock a little tighter. Hans feels his thrusts become a little more aggressive, but he watches as Elsa takes him stride and slightly deeper. Her eyes flicker up to meet his and that's his undoing. He feels the familiar feeling bubble over, and he tries to pull her off him, but she refuses, taking his seed into her mouth. Love swells in his heart as she moves to kneel on the bed, making her eye level with him, and pulls him in for a kiss.

"Stay with me,"

"Always," Elsa crawls into bed and he follows her under the covers. He pulls her close so her head rests on his chest, and they both drift off to a night of peaceful slumber.


	8. Propositions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know this took forever, but Helsaweek was a thing and I needed to do most of it.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was a monster, so I had to split it into two, so it wasn't too overwhelming (it was roughly 15,700 words in total). That's why it took forever because I had to adjust both chapters but its finally here (and the other one isn't far behind). Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

Elsa's eyes flutter open as the sky starts to break with morning light. She sighs contently, remembering her dream from the night before. Her body aching in bliss recollection. Her guys go wide as she feels a shifting weight behind her. The unnoticed weight around her waist pulls her closer into the unknown mass behind her. Elsa peeks under the covers and sees her naked body in the tight grip of an arm.

"It…" Elsa turns slowly until she comes face to face with Hans. Elsa stares at him, running her hand over his face, feeling the warmth of his skin. A soft smile spreads across her as she recounts the night's events, "it wasn't a dream."

He loved her.

He loved her despite her not having a throne to have or a title to be won.

He loved her for her.

She captures her bottom lip with her teeth as she suppresses a squeal of delight, her smile barely contained in the confines of the tight grip. Her fingers fall from his face and touch the pendant that dangles around her neck. His gift to her to show his devotion to understanding her.

She studies his face, taking in every detail. Trying to figure out how a man who had once tried to get rid of her was now hopelessly devoted. Willing to wait and woo her in order to win her heart. It was an odd phenomenon for sure. As her eyes scan his face, she feels something different about him. She had looked at his face so many times in the last two months, but this was the first time he looked like he was at peace. Devoid of all his pain and past demons. He looked…free.

"Elsa…" Her heart picks up its pace as he mumbles her name. He shifts onto his back, loosening his grip on her. He doesn't wake though. Elsa pushes the bedding to his waist to take in his torso in the morning light.

Her mouth waters as her hand caress over the defined ridges of muscle. With each one of her delicate touches, Elsa feels him twitch under her. Eventually, her eyes fall onto his cock, now creating a tent in the bedding. She bites her lip as she pulls back the cover more, to see his member slowly becoming hard and ridged. Her eyes flicker up to his sleeping back, her hands venturing further south. However, he doesn't wake even when she takes him into her hand. Her breath hitches in her throat as she feels him harden in her grip. A blush blooming on her cheeks as she pumps her hand. The moan that comes from him startles her, but he still doesn't wake. She repeats the action, careful to not wake Hans from his slumber. As soon as he's at full length, Elsa lets go and crawls over her, lining her mouth up with him.

However, a soft knock at the door halts her actions. Her eyes snapping open as her mind races with the possibilities of who was on the other side.

"Elsa," The blonde lets out a sigh of relief upon hearing Honeymaren's voice. "Can I come in?" Elsa throws the covers back over Hans as she carefully rolls off the bed before conjuring herself a nightgown. She gently touches the doorknob, making the ice disappear in a flurry.

"Honey, I'm so glad it's you," Elsa smiles as she gently opens the door, relief on her face when she notices she's alone.

"I wanted to…"

"Shhh," Elsa presses a hand to Honeymaren's mouth, silencing her as her eyes look back at Hans' sleeping form, thankful to see that he hadn't stirred. As she looks at his sleeping form, Elsa can't help the smile that dances across her face as she feels a warmth fill her chest.

"What?" Honeymaren's muffled voice pulls Elsa back to her friend, the brunettes knitted in confusion and annoyance.

"Come in," Elsa pulls her in, checking the halls to make sure no one is around to see.

"Elsa…what…" Honeymaren looks around the room until her eyes fall onto the sleeping man. She turns back to her friend with wide eyes, "Elsa…you didn't…"

"No!" Elsa shushes her while giggling like a schoolgirl as she closes the distance between them.

"You slept with Hans…with your sister not a floor away?!" Honeymaren's voice is both harsh and jovial, unclear how to feel about the turn of events.

"I mean…" Elsa feels the blush creep up her cheeks as she thinks about the night, "not in that way,"

"Elsa!" Honeymaren quietly squeals, letting her friend's joy outweigh the obvious cons of the situation, as she takes the blonde's hands into hers, "you have to tell me everything,"

"Well," Elsa tucks a hair behind her face as she hides her face, bashfully, from her friend, "after I left the party, Hans was here waiting for me,"

"With your present! Let me see it!" Honeymaren's head moves around as she tries to find the present Hans had given to Elsa, "I've been dying to know what he's been making with Otto and his sister,"

Elsa smiles as she takes off the necklace, placing it delicately into Honeymaren's hands. Honeymaren runs her fingers over the golden crocus and the outlining gems. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"I hope one day I find someone who loves me as much as Hans loves you," Honeymaren is so captivated by the pendant that she doesn't realize what she's said until it's already out. Her eyes go wide as she gasps, pressing her lips together. She looks at Elsa in horror as she hands back the necklace, "I mean…he…um…"

"It's okay, Honey," Elsa fastens the chain around her neck again, "he already told me,"

"That's unexpected. He was a mess when he was talking about," Honeymaren leans back, raising her eyebrow at the woman across from her, "and you told him…?"

"I told him I was fond of him," Elsa looks over at Hans, the warmth returning to her chest, "I need time to sort this out. I mean, two months ago, he was just the man who tried to kill me. A heartless, irredeemable monster,"

"And now you've shared a bed with him," Hans shifts with a grumble, pulling the sheet down just enough to show the V of his abdomen, "and apparently a lot more," Honeymaren raises herself up to get a better view

Elsa quickly pulls her back down, hitting her in the arm, "stop that," Honeymaren rolls her eyes as she leans back, crossing her arms and looking at Elsa with an annoyed expression.

"What? You're the one with a naked man in your bed, and I bet before I got here you were equally as nude," Elsa feels a blush rise to her cheeks as her jaw drops to form words, but none follow. "Probably planning on round two. Or ten. I don't know what what you two got up to last night,"

"Nothing like that," Honeymaren raises an eyebrow, "okay, a little like that. I swear there was no…there just wasn't any…"

"There wasn't any…sex?"

"No! We did other things…with other…parts of our bodies," Honeymaren can't help but laugh as Elsa's cheeks become completely red.

"Oh my Elements, Elsa, you can't even talk about without blushing?! What's it like in such a restricting culture?"

"It's a taboo subject. It's something that is shared outside of the bedroom,"

"You're the one who let me in here," Honeymaren snorts, her smile getting even wider. "If you want, you are welcome to rut his brains out when you get back home and tell everyone about it. No one there will judge you,"

"Honey…"

"Oh, and this is going to break so many hearts back at the settlement. So many people were hoping that eventually he would just stop pining after you and let them bed him," Honeymaren chuckles as she looks out through the window into the clear winter sky.

"W-what?!" Honeymaren looks back at Elsa to see jealousy beginning to form her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Others wanted to…"

"Elsa," Honeymaren takes her hands into hers with a light laugh, "surely you saw all the women and some men leering at him?"

"Well, um…" Elsa thinks back to all the people who would touch Hans. Smile and laugh at his jokes, "I don't know maybe. How would I know?"

"Wow, is flirting lost on you?"

"No!" Elsa scrunches her face up as she crosses her arms, "just I didn't think anyone would be interested in him considering his past,"

"You're interested," Honeymaren gestures to Hans, "and you're a part of that past,"

"I just…" Elsa relaxes, unfolding her arms and begins to wring her hands together, "I just worry that I won't be enough. He's no virgin, and I…"

"You are, and that's okay. Look, I know you have the ideology you were raised with here in Arendelle, but I'm just letting you know that no one back home will judge you if you decide not to wait,"

"But it's an act that's saved for marriage,"

"Did you or did you not share a bed with him?"

"Yes, but I…"

"Did you touch him intimately or he, you?"

"I…yes," a soft sigh leaves Elsa as her shoulders fall. Honeymaren was starting to poke holes in her logic.

"By your moral definition, that should have been saved for marriage,"

"You're right," Elsa gets up and starts pacing. Chewing on her thumb, "what have I done?"

Honeymaren gets up and pulls her into a hug, "You did what felt right, and that is okay,"

"But…" Honeymaren silences her with a finger.

"Did last night make you happy?"

"…yes," Elsa softly whispers as she diverts her eyes from Honeymaren's.

"Did he pressure you into anything you didn't want to do?"

"No,"

"Do you want to do it again?" Elsa thinks over that question, looking pensively down at the pendant around her neck.

"Yes," Honeymaren brings Elsa's face back to look at hers and softly smiles at the blonde.

"Then that's all you need to remember. If you want to bed him tonight, feel free. If you want to wait until you're married, that's fine. However, don't let someone else tell you what you should do with your own body. It's yours, no one else's,"

"Thank you, Honey," Elsa hugs her friend tight, thankful to have someone to talk to since she couldn't go to Anna.

"Anytime. Now, you go wake up Sleeping Beauty over then, and I'll go get Ryder," Elsa walks Honeymaren to the door, "then we'll figure out a way to get him out of here,"

They both look around the hall, making sure that Honeymaren can make a clean getaway, "You'll be back to get him soon?"

"Yea, so don't take too long." Honeymaren winks before running off.

Elsa stares at her friend's retreating figure as her cheeks redden at the implications behind her words. However, as she enters her room, softly shutting the door behind her, she smirks as she looks towards the bed as she freezes the door again. Turning back to Hans, she waves her hand and her nightgown evaporates into the ether.

Sauntering over to the foot of the bed, Elsa takes a deep breath, gathering her courage before crawling up his body. Her hair sweeping across his bare stomach as she lays wet kisses over his abdomen causing him to moan in his sleep. She smiles as she settles herself over his covered erection, remembering her actions from earlier. Taking his hands and placing them on her hips, she leans down to gently kiss him on the lips. Hans lets out a groan as his eyes adjust to the light. However, the grimace on his face quickly turns to intrigue when he sees Elsa hovering over him.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," Hans' hands run up her curves, gently running his thumb across the underside of her breast.

"Lucky for you, it's not," Elsa leans down, a soft smile playing on her lips as she whispers against his lips. "Good morning,"

"Good morning indeed," Hans flips them over, passionately covering her lips with his. Earning a moan from the woman beneath him. He leans back and smiles while brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

Hans' hand run down her silky skin, settling on her knee. Elsa wraps her hands around his jaw, and once again captures his lips with her own. The kiss quickly becomes heated as their hips move against each other. The only thing separating them is the thin sheet wrapped around Hans' hips. Elsa's hands go to pull it away, but Hans captures her eager hands.

"I'm standing by what I said last night. I need you to trust me, Elsa,"

"But I do," Elsa goes to grab the sheet again, but he stops her again.

"No," Hans takes her hand and places it over her heart, "I need you to trust me with this,"

"But…"

"No, non-negotiable," Hans kisses her forehead, "I don't want you to regret anything that happens,"

"I don't regret last night," Elsa whispers as she buries herself into his chest causing Hans to let out a chuckle at the bashful behavior.

"Oh?" Hans pushes her back, placing kisses and nips along her neck. Earning soft mews from the blonde. "Would you like to make sure?"

"Please," Her plea is breathy and precise causing him to laugh under his breath. Planting kisses down her body, his laugh turns into a groan as his face becomes level with her core, already wet and inviting.

"Someone woke up very excited this morning," Hans dives into her wet slit causing Elsa to let out a gasp as his tongue explores, "shhh, Snowflake, someone might hear you,"

"Hans," With every swipe of his tongue, Elsa moans and pleas only get louder despite her attempts to remain quiet. "Hans, please,"

"Shhhh," He captures the small bundle of nerves, sucking on it gently sending a jolt of pleasure throughout her body.

"Ahh!" With the last yell, Hans takes his lips off her and captures her pale golden locks in his grip, crashing his lips onto hers. His hips slot with hers, his cock surrounded by her wet outer folds.

"Fuck," He hisses as he squeezes his eyes shut as he involuntary thrusts against her, the head of his cock brushing her clit earning a muffled groan from Elsa. _It would be so easy to slide in right now. To just take her as my own._ Han shakes the thoughts away, but he still thrusts against her again and again, being mindful of her opening as he tries not to breach her. "Fuck, Elsa,"

"Hans," Her nails dig into his shoulders as his trusts become more desperate, "please!" Hans' hand reaches up and covers Elsa's mouth as his lips latch onto her breast, sucking and biting it lightly. The muffled screams spur him on as his thrusts. His member sliding over her so smoothly. With a few more thrusts, Elsa yelps into Hans' hand as she falls over the edge of bliss. Her body spasming as the waves of pleasure recede. As he watches her come down from her high, his body joins her. His cum shooting out onto their stomachs.

His hand falls from her mouth as they both try to catch their breath. "You are not very good at being quiet, Snowflake," his words broken up as he peppers her chest with soft kisses among his ragged breaths.

"How can one be quiet when they're experiencing that?" They both laugh as Hans lifts himself off Elsa, grabbing the rag that he had deposited on the chair next to her bed. He walks to the washbasin, wetting the rag before cleaning them both off. "Thank you,"

"I did make the mess,"

"Pretty sure it took two to make it," Hans leans down, capturing her lips again. "I think this might be my favorite way to wake up in the morning,"

"Covered in a sticky liquid?" Elsa cracks a smile as she caresses his scalp.

"No, with you,"

"I couldn't agree more," A soft knock breaks their gaze. Hans feels the panic rise in him as he wraps himself in the bedding, "who is that?"

"Probably, Honey and Ryder to collect you,"

"How do you…?"

"Honey was here earlier," Elsa rolls away from him, conjuring her dress for the day.

"As in here, here. In this room, here?"

"Yes," Elsa makes two braids, pinning them behind her head, as she watches Hans pull on his drawers and pants in the looking glass. A small wave of disappointment filling her as she watches his bare skin disappear from her sight.

"While I was naked in your bed?"

"You had the bedding," Elsa smirks flirtatiously at the flabbergasted Hans. He quickly walks over, taking her face in hand before placing a searing kiss on her lips, her hands covering his.

"You, Princess Elsa of Arendelle," Hans drops his hands to tighten the stings of his pants, "are a wicked woman,"

"Wicked?!" Elsa's jaw drops as Hans turns to walk back to the bed to grab his discarded undershirt, "How am I wicked?" Elsa steps forward, grabbing the outer tunic of his costume.

"Dangling me out to show off to your friends," Hans pulls the white linen over his head, tucking it into the waistband of his pants. "Showing off your conquest,"

"I…I…" Hans takes the fabric from her hand, smirking.

"Telling her of the wicked things we had done," His eyes scream that he is just teasing, but Elsa can't help but feel the discomfort grow within her.

"She's the one who told me to rut your brains out when we get home," Elsa grabs the belt from the floor with pursed lips.

"Oh, did she now?"

"She did, but even if I wanted to," Elsa whips around and finds he is right behind her, "but you won't let me,"

"Elsa…"

"I know," Elsa's gaze falls as she runs her fingers over the intricate beadwork. She hadn't noticed the beauty of the piece in the hectic mood of last night.

"Ryder had it made for me," Hans takes the tunic from her grasp as he looks over the belt with her. "Yellow for the Northuldran. The black swirls are because they found me in the Dark Sea. The snowflakes are for you," the dark red tunic settling on his torso.

"Me?"

"I think everyone is onto us," Elsa giggles as she wraps the belt around his waist.

"And the red?"

"My family. Apparently, Honey and Ryder have unofficially adopted me,"

"That's sweet. Unsurprising but sweet," Elsa ties off the belt and looks up into Hans' green eyes. "They're quite fond of you,"

"And now my supposed little sister wants me to bed her best friend until she can't walk,"

"Her best friend wouldn't mind that either," Elsa quickly diverts her gaze. A little ashamed of being so forward.

"Elsa," he presses their foreheads together, his hands planning with her loose locks. "If you keep saying things like that I'm going to find it hard to keep resisting,"

"Maybe that's what I'm going for," Hans whines as he presses himself closer to her.

"Elsa…" The tone is more warning than anything. Another knock echoes in the room.

"I know. I know. Not yet, but Honey got me thinking about it," Elsa quickly kisses his lips before heading to the door, "and now it's all I can think about."

"What were you two doing in here?" Ryder pushes his way in followed quickly by his sister, "coming back from Zaria?"

"More like coming down from the clouds," Honeymaren and Elsa place their hands over their mouths while they giggle.

"Look here, Honey," Hans glares at the woman while Elsa shuts the door.

"What, Hans?" Honeymaren's face splits into a mischievous grin, "feeling a little shy now?"

"Um…look…" Hans feels his words falter as a blush rises to his cheeks.

"Oh my, he is,"

"I'm going to end you, Honey," Honeymaren lets out a jovial scream as the redhead begins to chase her around the room brandishing the settee's pillow as a weapon. Ryder looks at the scene in confusion while Elsa continues to laugh.

"So," Ryder looks over at the snickering blonde, "apparently I have to be the mature one today. We need to get him out of here before anyone finds him,"

"Anna won't be up for a while," Elsa dismisses him with a wave as watches Honeymaren throw a pillow at Hans, "we have time,"

"I don't know. We shouldn't risk it,"

"Trust me, Anna never wakes up this…"

"Elsa," The world comes crashing down around them as Anna's voice pieces through the room. She immediately covers the door in ice, again, and the panic begins to set in. Her sister was outside of her room. Hans was inside of her room. There wasn't going to be any way that she could…

"Hey," Hans gently touches her back startling her out of her downward spiral. "It's okay," His voice is soft allowing relaxing her as he pulls her into his embrace, placing a kiss into her hair.

"I think now is a good time to get out of here," Ryder whispers to the group. Hans looks around the room and his eyes fall on the window.

"Out the window," Hans snatches up his cloak as the group makes their way to the escape route. With another wave of her hand, Elsa creates a slide for them to get down with.

"I'll see you at home later, Elsa." Hans helps Honeymaren up, and with one final wave goodbye, she slides into the gardens below. The jiggle of the doorknob causes the remaining three to go wide-eyed with horror.

"Elsa, is someone in there with you?" The jiggling increases as Anna tries to force the door, "Are you okay? The door is locked,"

"Just a minute, Anna!"

"See you later, Elsa." Ryder smiles before sending himself down. Elsa turns slow to Hans dreading this goodbye.

"I don't want you to go," Hans takes her back into his arm, pressing his face into her hair.

"And I don't want to leave, but I don't think Anna will too thrilled to see me,"

"I'm going to have to tell her about you,"

"I don't think the time to do that is in your bedroom with me here,"

With a heavy sigh, Elsa shakes her head, "You're right,"

"I'll see you at home, Elsa,"

"I'll see you at home," Hans hooks a finger under her chin, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you,"

"I'm fond of you." They both laugh as he takes the steps up to the slide.

"See you soon, Snowflake." Elsa waves as she watches him slide down to join their friends. With one final wave goodbye, she closes the window and gets rid of the evidence.

Elsa takes a deep breath and wipes away from rogue tears before unfreezing the door, "It's open,"

"Elsa," Elsa puts on the best smile she can muster as Anna peeks her head into the room, "are you alright? I thought I heard voices,"

"Nope," Elsa walks away from the window going to the settee to grab the gown from last night, laughing nervously, "just me,"

"I could have sworn I heard…"

"Nope! Like I said," Elsa hangs the dress up in her wardrobe. Smoothing out of the wrinkles, busying herself so she wouldn't have to face Anna. "It's just me in here. Always just me,"

"Okay," Anna quirks an eyebrow at Elsa's distant behavior, "Elsa…is there something that you want to talk about?"

"Talk? Something?" Another strained chuckle leaves as she spins around to Anna, the forced smile back in its place. "No, of course not. What would I have to talk about?"

Anna sighs as she walks further into the room, taking a seat on the settee. She taps the space next to her, beckoning Elsa to join her.

"Like about what happened last night to make you ran off?" Elsa's face falls as she joins her sister. She folds her hands into her lap trying to ignore the feeling of Anna's eyes on her.

"Ah, that," Elsa takes a deep breath before facing Anna. However, upon meeting her sister's eyes a sudden wave of guilt washing over her. Flashes of last night invade her mind, as well as, visions of Anna frozen in front of her. Suddenly, Anna's blue eyes feeling more accusatory than comforting.

"Elsa?" Elsa lets her eyes fall shut, trying to focus on Honeymaren's words from earlier and the Hans of the present. The anxiety fades, and when she opens her eyes again, she sees nothing more than Anna trying to comfort her.

"I left last night because Vlademar kissed me after our dance, and it made me uncomfortable so I left. Him doing that just made everything that I feared a reality,"

"That all Westergaards are evil?" Anna lets out a breathy laugh, and it takes all of Elsa's willpower not to spill her secret.

"No, that Caleb and Vlademar didn't just come here to make peace with Arendelle,"

"What do you mean?"

"I think they came for the same reason that every King brings their unwed son to a kingdom with an available heir,"

"You think that they came here for you," Elsa nods.

"I'm not a prize, Anna. I don't want to be given to the highest bidder. I know what the Southern Isles have to offer, and it's so tempting. So, so very tempting," Elsa takes Anna's hand into hers, "Just promise me that you'll tell them and everyone else who asks for my hand, no,"

"Of course, Elsa, I would never do that to you," Anna pulls her sister in for an embrace. "Plus, I wouldn't let you marry a Westergaard anyway. We know how well those engagements end,"

"Right," Elsa takes a deep breath, "Anna, there's something…"

"Do you want me to send them away?" Anna jolts back, taking her sister's arms into her hands, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable,"

"What do you mean?" Elsa's confusion at her sister's words evident on her face

"I told them that we would do negotiations for an alliance, but if they are making you uncomfortable, I'll ask them to leave. Then, when all the drama from the ball blows over, we can invite them back. Your comfort is my number one priority during negotiations,"

Elsa sighs, lowering her head, "Anna, I have to go back to the forest,"

"But…" Anna takes Elsa's hands into hers, "I need you here for negotiations,"

"Anna, Honeymaren sent me a letter telling me how out of sorts everything is, and last night everyone was telling me about the chaos of me leaving for two weeks has caused. I can't stay in Arendelle for very much longer,"

"The negotiations though..." Anna's eyes plead with her sister to reconsider, "I don't know the next time that I'll have all these leaders and dignitaries here,"

"I'm not the Queen, Anna," Elsa squeezes Anna's hands, "you are. I'm not needed for these decisions. You will do what's right for Arendelle like you always have,"

"But you might know something that I don't…"

"Everything you need to know is in here," Elsa pokes Anna's forehead causing the ginger to giggle, "and here," she takes Anna's hand and places it over her heart. "The council will be with you. Whatever you don't know, they will fill in the blanks. Don't be scared, Anna, you're going to do amazing,"

"What if you get brought up?"

"Tell them what I've been saying for years. I have enough on my plate. When things settle, I will choose someone,"

"That works?" Elsa lets out a light laugh, shaking her head.

"Not as much as I hoped it would," Anna looks sadly at their joined hands.

"Do you really have to go?"

"You know I can't stay here,"

"I know," Elsa places a kiss onto Anna's brow. "I know,"

"I'm always with you though," Anna pulls her back into a hug, holding her close.

"I would rather have you here. I'm just so worried about you being out there,"

"It's one of the safest places I can be,"

"I'd feel better if you were here,"

"Anna," Elsa leans back, her face trying to make Anna understand the importance of her new role, "we're both are where we need to be,"

"I suppose you're right,"

"Aren't I always?" Elsa giggles, "I am older and therefore, wiser,"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. By the way," Anna lifts the pendant hanging just below Elsa's collarbone. Elsa tenses, her eyes widening as Anna runs her thumb over the details of the necklace. "This is beautiful,"

"Oh," Elsa's breathing becomes somewhat shallower under her sister's unknowing smile, "it is, isn't it?"

"Where did you get it?" The pendant falls back down, the warm metal feels like it's burning her pale skin. A reminder of the secret she was keeping from Anna.

"Oh, um, from one of the tribesmen for my birthday,"

"Who?"

"You've met him. Briefly. A while back," Elsa chews on her lip as she tells her vague truths, toying with the necklace as she avoids looking at her sister.

"Him?" Elsa's eyes shoot back to her sister's pair of curious blue eyes. "Elsa, is there a boy?!"

"No!" Elsa curses how quickly she answers because it earns her a happy squeal from her sister.

"Oh my! You like a boy! You have to tell me about him!"

"Anna, I really don't…"

"Please!"

"He's a good listener," Elsa stands, holding herself in her arms, and walks towards the window. "He makes me feel like I'm the only person in the world. He's been through so much, but he's been there for me a lot, recently,"

"So far so good," Anna smiles at her sister, who returns it.

"I don't know," Elsa looks out the window, "I just find myself wanting to spend time with him. He has a habit of making me feel better,"

"You said I've met him?"

"Yea, but he's changed a lot since you met him. He's grown a lot. Become a better person,"

"Who is he?" Elsa wrings her hands together, nervousness growing in her belly as she turns back to her little sister.

"I want to keep that card close to my chest, for now, Anna. Just while he and I figure out things between us," Elsa goes back to her sister, "okay?"

"Fiiine," Anna rolls her eyes as she stands, a mock look of annoyance on her face as she hugs her sister close, "It's not like I can torture it out of you. But promise me, as soon as you two figure things out, I get to know everything!"

"Of course," Elsa forces a smile.

"But is he the reason you came back for your party so early?"

"Yes…No…we had a bit of a disagreement. No, not a disagreement," Elsa takes the pendant in hand, running her thumb over the cool metal, "my feels for were starting to grow and I wasn't ready to deal with them,"

"Are you ready now?" Elsa nods.

"I already did,"

"Wait," Anna's smile widens, "does that mean he was at the party?!"

"…yes, in a way,"

"Oh!" Anna squeals with joy, "how exciting! Wait, you're coming down for breakfast, right?"

"Of course. I should say my proper goodbyes to everyone before heading back to the settlement. I also want to make sure that everyone will have safe passage out of the fjord, and then I cab leave tomorrow morning with a clear conscience,"

"Excellent. I'll see you downstairs!" Anna practically dances out of the room leaving her laughing sister in her wake.

As soon as the door closes, Anna smiles to herself, "Elsa is totally in love with Ryder."

* * *

Anna watches from the docks as Elsa disappears over the early dawn's horizon as she rides Nokk back north. She twirls around smiling to herself as she thinks of sister returning to Ryder.

"Queen Anna," Anna lets out a yelp as Caleb startles her from her daydreams.

"King Caleb, what brings you to the docks?"

"I'm a man of the sea," Caleb smiles as he surveys the fjord, "I can't stay away from her for long no matter how gracious the hostess. The better question is what brings you here? Surely a woman, least of all a Queen, has little business at the docks," Anna feels the anger bubble within her at his comment.

"A ruler must know all of the parts of their kingdom. Not just the plush surroundings of the castle. I make it a point to visit all the parts of my kingdom because these are all my people," Anna storms up to him, "but not that it's any of your concern, Caleb, but I was seeing my sister off,"

"Princess Elsa is gone?" Caleb feels a pit begin to form in his stomach.

"She said goodbye to everyone yesterday, but you and your brood seemed to be absent from the days' festivities,"

"Simply just nursing some hangovers, I assure you," A charming appears across Caleb's face as he laughs away the transgressions, "why did she leave? Surely the princess belongs here,"

"She had to return to the forest to fulfill her duties," Anna gestures out to the fjord.

Caleb squints his eyes, looking for the princess' vessel, "I see no ship sailing here there,"

"She uses the Nokk, one of the spirits of the Enchanted forest. Elsa is the fifth spirit, after all, or did you miss that part of the conversation?" Caleb looks down at the petite woman in shock. A woman was not allowed to speak to him that way. He takes one step forward, towering over her, narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Look here, Queen Anna, you should remember your…"

"No, you look here, Caleb. You should remember whose kingdom you are in," Anna holds her ground, staring up at the foreign king. "You are here out of the goodness in my heart but make no mistake. You make one move that so much as resembles you dear brother's, I will have you thrown into dungeons for treason. You're lucky I don't put your son in there for the stunt he pulled on my sister last night,"

"How dare…"

"I have meetings to attend to, if you will excuse me," Caleb grabs her arm as she pulls away.

"We have a meeting, don't you remember?"

"I will see to your meeting once I have finished the ones with the kingdoms that I currently have alliances with. The Southern Isles can wait a few days. Good day, your Majesty." Anna pulls her arm from his grip with a venomous glare before stalking back to the castle. Caleb clenches his fists determined to go after her, but a menacing chuckle behind him stops him in his tracks.

"Zilla," Caleb clenches his teeth as he feels her saunter up to him.

"Ohh, did you get told? That little Queen has got some bite behind that little naive face," Zilla drapes herself around Caleb, almost like she was his shadow, "I like her,"

"Women like that need to be put in their place,"

"And men like you," Zilla's nails dig into his shoulders causing him to let out a yelp and fall to his knees, "need to remember yours. Now, come I require you,"

"Zilla, I don't have time for that," Zilla grabs his jaw and leans close to him.

"I don't want to have sex, you stupid boy," Her tongue darts out, running it up his cheek, "well, maybe later, but right now I have some…friends I need to visit. Now, come," Zilla smiles before walking towards the cliff. Caleb stays put, determined to not follow her.

Suddenly, his chest starts to feel like it's caving in on itself with every step she takes away from him. He grabs his chest, grunting in pain. "I would follow if you want to remain alive,"

"W…what?" Caleb looks up to see Zilla looking over her shoulder at him.

"I would follow unless you want to die. Remember our deal, Caleb darling, you are to do what I want, when I want. If you don't…" Caleb stands and follows her, the ache in his chest dissipating.

"I die?"

"You die." Zilla smirks as she presses forward, Caleb following behind.

* * *

Elsa watches as the shoreline of the Northuldran territory comes into view, relieved to be out of the clutches of all the people vying for her attention. Her eyes scan the shore, and she sees a lone figure with distinctive hair and a smile splits across her face.

"Faster, Nokk. We're almost home." Nokk lets out a whiny as they speed up.

The two spirits slow down as they reach the shoreline. Hans extends a hand to help Elsa off of the Nokk, which she gladly accepts, falling into his embrace. Both of them breathing a sigh of relief as they wrap their arms around each other.

The humans and spirit exchange formal bows before Nokk disappears back into their watery domain. Hans leans down, placing a tender kiss on her lips while Elsa's fingers caress his bearded jawline.

"What a wonderful homecoming," A soft smile spreads across Hans' face as he presses their foreheads together. Their eyes falling shut as the let the tranquility of their embrace wash over them.

"Come," Hans intertwines their hands together, walking towards the settlement. "Everyone's waiting." Elsa follows behind, staring at his profile in the setting sun. At that moment, he looks like the prince that she remembered, confident and regal.

"Wait," Elsa pulls back slightly, stopping their movement. She puts her hand over the joined ones, her eyes connecting with his.

"What is it?" She smiles and captures his lips with her.

"I just want a little more time with you," Hans smiles, pulling her into an embrace.

"We'll have time, Snowflake," Hans kisses the tip of her nose, causing her to giggle. "But right now, there is a group of people that are expecting me to deliver the Fifth Spirit for some Yuletide fun,"

"Ooo, Yuletide fun? Do tell," the two lovers continue up the path hand and hand.

"Well, I know there is a very big boar that has been cooking since yesterday. There is a lot of glogg and mead. Lots of singing," Hans lets out a comical sigh, "lots and lots of singing, some of the time it's on key,"

"It sounds like a party,"

"Honey assures me that the festivities will go on every night throughout all the days of Yule. Needless to say, your party marked the beginning of all of the fun,"

"So, what kind of fun is happening now?"

"Well, when I left, pretty much everyone was drunk," Elsa hears the music of the Northuldran as they get closer to the heart of the camp.

"Are you planning on joining them?"

"Why, my wicked Princess," Hans spins her into him, dipping her low, "planning on taking advantage of me in a vulnerable state?"

"No," Elsa traces the neckline of his tunic, "maybe,"

"Well, too bad for you," Hans pecks her lips quickly before pulling her up, "the healers have told me that I shouldn't be drinking since I'm still not fully healed,"

"There go my plans for the evening," the couple laughs as they step into the outskirts of the camp.

"Elsa!" Honeymaren grins as she throws her arms around her best friend, "you're finally back,"

"And you are very drunk," Elsa laughs at the pink glow in Honeymaren's cheeks.

"I am!" The woman laughs as she pulls Elsa towards the center of the party, leaving Hans behind, "and you need to catch up," Honeymaren puts a cup of glogg into her friend's hand.

"Actually, Honey," Elsa turns back and smiles softly at Hans, who is engaging in conversation with Eiven. "I don't think I'll be drinking tonight,"

"Why? Have too much at your party?" In reality, Elsa had barely drunk anything on her birthday. Two glasses of champagne did nothing but give her a pleasant warmth.

"Hans can't drink, and I would…"

"Hans Smans," Honeymaren twirls the blonde around, "it's Yule. Plus, he can't drink because he's still…a…still a broken. You aren't broken,"

"I'm not, but I think it would be nice if he had another sober person to talk to,"

"No fun," Honeymaren points her finger out, stumbling a little, "that man is very lucky that you love him,"

"I don't…" Elsa feels the panic rising in her, "I don't love him,"

"Pfffft," The drunk woman rolls her eyes, "suuuure. Making goo-goo eyes at him all the time when he's not lookin'. Lookin' at him like he's the only person in the whole wide world. I see you, Elsa. The way you kept lookin' at him yesterday mornin' when we were talkin'. You've got love written alllll over your face, Miss Fifth Spirit. Your brain just needs to catch up." Honeymaren's eyes drift away from the blonde.

"Honey, I…"

"Riiga!" Honeymaren runs over to another woman, leaving a very tense Elsa in her wake. Elsa looks down at the red liquid, shimmering in the firelight as she ponders Honeymaren's words.

"What does the glogg tell you?" Hans whispers in her ear, causing her to jump. She laughs as she turns to the auburn-haired man.

"That Honey is very, very drunk,"

"Ah, I'm going to let you in on a secret," Hans turns Elsa's face to the camp filled with a jovial crowd, "most of them are very, very drunk. This started around lunchtime,"

"Insanity,"

"Join them," Hans gestures to her cup, "I can't imagine that it will take you long to catch up to them,"

"Excuse me, good sir," Elsa sets down the cup and goes toe-to-toe with the man, "are you saying I'm a lush?"

"Me?" Hans gasps, his face giving a mocking look of being offended, "calling a royal woman, a lush? Never,"

"Good," Elsa places a soft kiss on his lips.

"But for the record, I do think that you are light-weight," Elsa slaps his shoulder with a fake annoyed look.

"You, Sir, would make a stuffed bird laugh," She goes to walk away, but Hans' quickly captures her, bringing her back to his chest and peppering kisses all along her back and shoulders. Her pursed lips quickly giving way to a serious of giggles as he begins to tickle her.

"Does that make you a stuffed bird, Elsa?"

"You can sleep alone tonight, Hans,"

"Ah, I'll live, but the question is, my darling," Hans kisses the skin below her earlobe, "can you?" Elsa's eyes go wide at his challenge. They had only spent one night together; she would be fine…wouldn't she?

* * *

Elsa turns over for what feels like the hundredth time that night, staring into the darkness surrounding her. The party had dissipated, many members of the tribe stumbling and falling on the way back to their tents. Passed out in a drunken stupor. Elsa longed to be like them. With a grunt, she throws the covers back and exits her tent. The moonlight lights her way as she heads to the one place she wants to be. She stops in front of Han's tent and raises her hand to knock but she doesn't get the chance.

"Come in, Snowflake," Elsa rolls her eyes at the cockiness in his tone but enters regardless. He's leaning against the wood of the structure, lamp ablaze and a book in hand. He looks at her and smiles, "I was wondering how long it would take. Couldn't sleep?" Hans puts the book down and looks at her smugly.

"I'm just going to go," Elsa turns to leave.

"Elsa," Hans opens his arms to her. "Come here," despite her brain's protest to not give him the satisfaction of winning, she dives into his embrace. She cuddles in close as he turns off the lamp and covers them with furs.

"Good night, Hans."

"Good night, my love." The words bring a warmth over her as she feels herself start to fade into the darkness.

* * *

The next morning, Hans is the first of the two to wake. He draws circles on his lovers back, his eyes still closed as he revels in the weight of her body on his.

"Hans?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Depends on what part of me you ask, Elsa," Elsa giggles at the notion but crawls in top of him. He slowly opens his eyes to her face hovering over him, a sweet smile on her face. "You look chipper this morning,"

"I had a wonderful night's sleep,"

"I can turn it into a wonderful morning,"

"Oh, can you?" Hans growls as he leans up, capturing her lips.

"Especially when I find a beautiful woman in bed,"

"My goodness, you wicked prince taking advantage of a young woman in your bed," Elsa throws her head back, her hand dramatically going to her forehead. She bursts into a fit of giggles as Hans lifts her, flipping them so she's on her back. The scene dramatically changing as he towers over her.

"Ah, but wouldn't that make you a foolish princess to crawl into the bed of a wicked prince?"

"Maybe I thought the wicked prince wasn't wicked at all," Hans leans down kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Oh? Then what did you think he was, my foolish princess?"

"Lonely," the two exchange a series of tender kisses, "a little lost,"

"Hmmm, then why did people think he's so wicked?" Hans' kisses begin to travel down her body, letting the cool ice of her nightgown dance across his tongue as it evaporates away.

"He made a mistake and now people resent him," Hans stops and looks up at her blue eyes.

"Elsa…"

"And one day," Elsa leans up and pulls his nightshirt over his head, leaving him in nothing but his drawers, "a brave and powerful princess,"

"Don't forget beautiful," Hans goes back to work on melting her nightdress

"And beautiful," the woman rolls her eyes with a soft chuckle, "decided that one moment of weakness. One bad decision. One mistake," Hans closes his eyes, tears forming behind them, as she weaves her story, "shouldn't define him because deep under that wicked prince's exterior…" Elsa pauses, studying his face. Seeing the dew of tears on his eyelashes.

"What do you think is under that exterior, my princess?" Hans hears the crack in his voice, cursing it. He feels Elsa's hands under his chin, lifting his face towards her.

"Hans," Her voice is soft, comforting, "open your eyes,"

Hans shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut more, "Maybe the wicked prince could turn people to stone with just one look,"

"Well, I see no wicked prince here," Hans lets his eyes open, tears falling slowly.

"How can you not?" Elsa smiles, pressing a kiss onto his forehead. Her thumbs wiping away the tears.

"Because wicked people don't get second chances. People who need mending do though," Elsa's hand goes to his chest, a soft bloom of ice skating across his skin, "someone just needs to take the time to help fix them,"

"Good thing I found a brave and powerful princess,"

"Don't forget beautiful," Hans lets out a snort as Elsa caresses his cheeks.

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe you, Elsa," Hans goes in for a kiss, but a knock on the door to the tent causes him to stop.

"Put some clothes on you two! Yelena is calling a meeting!" Ryder's voice pierces through the wood causing the spell to be broken between the two.

"We'll be right out, Ryder!" Hans turns back to Elsa, "ready to start the day, my foolish princess?"

"Always, my wicked prince." The two share a quick kiss before Hans rolls off of her much to their disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in this chapter I wrote the phrase "make a stuff bird laugh," and this is Victorian slang for absolutely preposterous.
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe. I know I'm slowly going crazy in my apartment. Chapter 9 will be up sooner rather than later since this was one big chapter.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	9. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the new chapter in somewhat of a timely manner. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

Hans barely listens as Yelena takes stock of what was available to the tribe and bringing Elsa up to speed on what had happened in the forest while she was gone and vice versa. His mind drifting towards what he wanted to do Elsa once they were alone. However, his daydream is interrupted by Yelena throwing a stick at him.

"Hey! What was the for?" The tribe snickers as Hans rubs the sore spot.

"If you aren't going to pay attention then you'll find more than just sticks coming your way," Yelena holds up another stick, shaking it at the young man.

"I already know all this stuff though,"

"How much food supply do we have left?" Yelena raises an eyebrow, challenging his words.

"We have a month's supply of dried meats, so we are going to need to go hunting soon. Eiven and I are setting traps later today, so that will get us some small game for the time being. The winter vegetables are growing nicely, so we don't need to worry about that. However, we're going to need to start saving the better stocks to plant them next year," Hans lulls his head back to Yelena with a look that said did-I-get-that-wrong?

"Very well then, Hans, do you have anything new to add to the conversation?" Hans sits back as he thinks about the last two days, but Yelena takes his silence as a sign to move on, "very well, if that…"

"Actually," Everyone's eyes fall on him, "there was something weird that happened at the party. There was this woman named Zilla. She's my brother's new advisor, and…"

"Wait? You were in Arendelle?" Yelena's hands curl into her fist as her anger flares, "we agreed you were to stay here. You could have endangered everyone…"

"It's my fault, Yelena," Ryder pipes up, scratching the back of his head, "I talked him into it,"

"Hans makes his own decisions," the older woman looks between the two men. Elsa takes Hans' hand into hers, looking sympathetically at him before turning her attention to Yelena.

"There was no harm done, Yelena, just two idiots trying to be romantic and elaborate." Ryder and Hans just put on wide grins and nod. Yelena sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Well, Hans, I don't see why your brother's advisor be any concern of mine," Yelena's knits her eyebrows together clearly annoyed with Hans.

"Just hear me out, Yelena. She was arguing with Jurgen in the library while I was hiding from Honey. They were arguing about some deal that she had made with Caleb. Apparently, he plans on giving her Arendelle's throne…" Gasps popcorn around the group, as well as quiet mummers. "Another thing, she saw me and didn't say a word to Jurgen," Elsa's hand grips his hand tightly.

"What?" Elsa's voice is harsh and anger and Hans knows why. He should have told her sooner.

"And then she tried to make a deal with me. But here is the weirdest part, she kept disappearing into the shadows," Hans struggles to find the words, "like she was a part of them. Whenever she was close to me, it felt like she was grabbing at the darkness inside of me. Trying to manipulate me to do terrible things,"

"What was the name again?"

"Zilla. She said she was the Shadow Queen, Queen of Darkness, something like that," Yelena suddenly freezes, her face paling abruptly as she looks to the other elders of the tribe.

"Yelena, what is it?"

"This meeting is adjourned. I need the Elders to the follow me to the community tent, and Hans," Hans stops and looks at her, "you need to come with us,"

"But…"

"If she is who I think she is, we may have a problem,"

"Elsa interacted with her more than I did." Yelena folds her hands behind her back after she motions them to follow. Both Hans and Elsa exchange fearful looks as they worry about the harm Zilla could bring to Arendelle.

* * *

Anna comes out of another successful negotiation, smiling and laughing with the dignitaries of Esmea. However, as soon as the two men round the corner out of sight, her smile abruptly fades.

"There's going to be a twelve percent increase on their exports of cotton, my ass,"

"That's not very queen-like language," Anna nearly jumps out her skin at her fiancée's voice behind her.

"Kristoff!" Anna turns to him, glaring, "you scared me,"

"Sorry," He laughs while quickly kissing her on the cheek, "Grand Pabbie is here. He says that it's urgent,"

"Oh! But Elsa hasn't done anything," The two share a small giggle as they reflect on the last time that Pabbie had come down from the Valley.

"He's waiting for us in the courtyard," The couple quickly start making their way through the maze of castle halls.

"What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea. He wouldn't say,"

"Odd," Anna opens the main door, "you and your family are usually so open,"

"I know. That's what made it so weird that he wouldn't even tell me what it was about," Anna spies the old rock troll, pacing at the front gate.

"Grand Pabbie," the old troll smiles as the two kneel in front of him.

"Anna. Kristoff, how is wedding planning going?"

"Coming along. Thankfully we have until May, but you said something was urgent?" Pabbie nods as he gains a more serious aura around him.

"Where is your sister?"

"She left a few days ago for the forest,"

"Oh dear," Pabbie looks nervously around, but his eyes stop on a figure looking out of one of the windows in the castle.

"Pabbie, what is it? Why do you need Elsa?"

"I have a warning for both of you,"

 _You better not give away my little secret, Pabbie_.

Pabbie's eyes flitter around the courtyard until they fall on the dark figure, now closer, moving in between the columns of the outer walls.

_It would be a shame if something were to happen to him._

"Grand Pabbie?" Pabbie's eyes fall on his grandson, the worry radiating off of him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just weary after my journey. Back to the warning, I suppose that you will have to deliver it to Elsa, Anna," With a wave of his hand, an image begins to dance in front of the couple. Pabbie looks back at the black figure caressing their neck.

 _Remember what we talked about earlier Pabbie_. The shadow laughs before disappearing completely.

Turning back to the shimmering silhouettes of Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff, Pabbie starts his story, "The shadows will rise with the new year. Beware the deal that's been struck," A mass engulfs the figures and forms two hands shaking. Pabbie nervously looks to where the dark figure once stood, "…a…an old foe will return and war will erupt," The silhouettes reappear and the three are seen fighting with Elsa being pulled away by a mysterious hand.

"Oh god," Anna gasps as the visions fade. "I have to tell Elsa at once. She's in danger, you saw that. She is going to be taken away…"

"Anna," Kristoff takes her hand, "you have meetings to attend to,"

"Kristoff, this is important. I have to…"

"Arendelle is important. You're Queen, now, you can't go gallivanting off on a whim anymore,"

"But…"

"We can leave tonight. It will give us enough time to have everything set up for your departure, and we can be to Elsa by tomorrow afternoon," Anna sighs, turning her face to the sky.

"You're right,"

"I usually am,"

"Thank you, Grand Pabbie." Grand Pabbie gives the girl a disheartened smile.

"Anytime, your Majesty."

"Have a safe journey home, Grand Pabbie." The troll hugs his grandson goodbye

Pabbie looks into Kristoff's brown eyes full of love, "be safe you two." He backs off, staring at the two before tucking into himself and rolling back to the valley.

* * *

Caleb storms down the halls of Arendelle's castle.

"I'll meet with you after lunch or early tomorrow," his voice mocking Anna's as he glares at the approaching doors. "You are going to meet with me now, Anna." He gets to the doors of the council chambers and pushes them in. An echo of gasps and murmurs fall from the lips the Lords and Ladies as they look at Caleb seething in anger at the entrance. Anna stands, rage evident in her own eyes.

"Queen Anna, we have some things to discuss,"

"King Caleb, what do you think you're doing. I told you that I would be with you later,"

"We meet now, I am tired of waiting,"

"Too bad," Anna stands her ground, her own glare matching his, "We are discussing matters of Arendelle, and those…" Anna trails off, her face and the faces of the council members going blank. Zilla chuckles as she steps out from behind the door frame. Black swirls encasing her hand.

"Now, that's no way to talk to a King. We have patiently waiting for your audience, your Majesty, so let's try that conversation again, shall we?"

Anna nods and smiles sitting down, her eyes returning their focus to the agenda in front of her. Zilla snaps her finger, returning the room to its former state. The color seemingly returning to the room and its occupants.

"Queen Anna," Anna's eyes flicker up to meet Caleb's green eyes and she smiles warmly at his presence.

"Ah, King Caleb, Lady Zilla," Anna looks back down at the papers in front of her, "did we have a meeting scheduled?"

"We do, your Majesty," Anna shakes her head as if trying to clear the grogginess from her mind as she shuffles her papers around trying to find something.

"I appear to have forgotten to write it down," Anna looks around the table to address the council, "would you guys mind if we table our previous discussion, so we can address King Caleb and the treaty with the Southern Isles?"

The council looks at one another, murmuring softly among themselves. Caleb feels the frustration coming back, but he puts on his best smile and bows.

"I can come back later if…"

"No, no," Anna gestures for him and Zilla to sit at the other end of the long table, "I know you're eager to get back home,"

"Indeed, I am," Caleb sits, leaning back casually. "Being a new ruler is challenging," The council shift uncomfortably as Caleb pulls Zilla onto his lap with a smile. Anna winces but keeps her smile on as she watches the scene.

"Don't I know it," Anna laughs nervously as she folds her hands in front of her, "now a treaty with Southern Isles is something that I am interested in because I feel like it will be beneficial for both our kingdoms. However, since you seem eager to present, I yield to you, Caleb,"

"Thank you, Anna," Caleb turns to Zilla, "Lady Zilla, could you please brief everyone about what I am willing to offer as King of the Southern Isles?"

"Of course, your Grace," Zilla extracts herself from Caleb's lap before walking around the table handing everyone a detailed outline of their proposed treaty. "This is a detailed list of what the Southern Isles are willing to give to Arendelle. The Isles have become largely an agriculture community, producing more grain in three months than Arendelle can in a year. They also produce more dairy and cream than any of your other trade deals making the Isles a better choice for you to receive those imports from because of their proximity and we are willing to match whatever our competitors are offering you,"

"And then there is, of course, the Isle's black stone. Very valuable," Caleb steeples his hands as he smiles at the table.

Anna's eyes scan over the proposal, "This is very generous, Caleb. Far more than I thought you would ever be willing to offer us,"

"I want to make up for the atrocities that my brother has done to you and your kingdom,"

"I notice that there is nothing on here for what you want in return,"

"Ah," Caleb stands and leans over the table with a smile, "because it is something that I wanted to propose in person,"

"Arendelle can offer textiles or…"

"I want your sister to marry my son," Anna sets down the parchment as her wide eyes lock onto Caleb. Her mouth slightly agape and quivering as she tries to form words but fails. Her council's amazed expression matching hers, all taken aback by his bold request. No one had blatantly asked for Elsa's hand in marriage as part of their negations.

"I'm sorry, what?" Anna finally squeaks out as she stands.

"The Southern Isles has a lot to offer Arendelle, much more than you can ever provide us," Caleb stands straight up, adjusting his jacket. Squaring himself with Anna, "I'm asking for a marriage contract between my son, Vlademar, and your sister. I believe that it is the only way that we can truly mend the bond between our two kingdoms is by a marriage. Joining our two kingdoms into one family. Family is important to the Southern Isles, and from what I have seen in your kingdom, it is important to Arendelle, as well. Therefore, I will provide you with all I have to offer for exchange for a simple exchange of vows to ensure that your family and my family are forever in favor with each other,"

"I hardly think I should be exchanging my sister for trade…"

"Why?" Caleb raises his eyebrow, and Anna feels the fog consume her even more under the Southern Islanders gaze, "kings have been doing it with their daughters for years,"

"She isn't here…"

"Neither were their daughters," Caleb smiles. The menacing nature behind it seems to break Zilla's spell temporarily, bring Anna's senses back to her.

"I'll have to talk this over with Elsa. Unlike the kings of our past, I want her input on it. She is a person, not an object," Caleb and Zilla's faces visibly annoyed with her resistance, "but she has always done what is best for Arendelle, and your trade would bring a lot of prosperity to Arendelle."

Anna sighs. Their offer was tempting. Almost too tempting to not just outright agree to it. "I plan on going to see her tomorrow. I will discuss it with her then,"

"But I will be heading back to the Isles tomorrow, your Majesty,"

"I can't barter my sister without her consent," Anna leans forward, her hands resting on the cool wood, "but as I said, I imagine that Elsa will do what's best for Arendelle,"

"I understand," Caleb forces a smile as he presents his arm to Zilla, who takes it. Wrapping herself around him like a shadow. Anna's blue eyes focus on the grain of the wood, the longer her eyes were off the pair, the clearer her head felt. "When can I expect a reply on your offer?"

"It might take us a while to be able to come up with a proper reply. Elsa and I will talk with the council and come to an agreement,"

"The Southern Isles shall eagerly await your response, Your Majesty." With a quick bow, the two leave and with them the invisible fog that had filled the room.

"Queen Anna," Anna turns to see Lord Peterson looking at her with concern, "I hardly think bartering Princess Elsa's future is worth a trade deal,"

"I don't…" Anna feels the fog still rolling around in her head, "I need to go see Elsa." Anna quickly storms out of the room, tears forming in her eyes as she makes her way out to the stables where Kristoff was tending to Sven.

"Anna, what is it?" Kristoff takes hold of her arms, concern etched on his face as he looks at the frazzled appearance of his fiancée.

"I need to see Elsa," She tries to make her way to Sven, but Kristoff's grip stops her.

"We're heading there later, remember?" Anna nods her head, her stare still distance. "Anna, what happened at the meeting?"

"Caleb offered us a trade,"

"Wait, what?" Kristoff turns her head towards him, "I thought you were meeting about Arendelle's exports, and you were setting up a meeting with Caleb tomorrow,"

"No, his meeting was today,"

"You literally told me earlier that you were going to make it for tomorrow,"

"Kristoff, that isn't the point!" Her voice gets harsh as she glares at him.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Kristoff pulls her towards the bench, guiding them both down onto it. "So, what happened?"

"He offered Arendelle a lot,"

"That's good, right?" Kristoff smiles at her but it fades when he sees the tears welling up in her blues eyes, "not good?"

"Caleb is willing to give us so much, and all he wants in return is a marriage. A marriage between Vlademar and Elsa," Anna wipes away some of the tears, "and I almost accepted his offer without even talking to her. I promised her yesterday morning that I wouldn't do anything like that,"

"I mean, anyone can get caught up in a situation that is too good to be true and lose their heads. Don't beat yourself up…"

"Except it wasn't my head I was losing, Kristoff! It was Elsa's!" Anna stands up and puts her head into her hands as she paces the stables, "Elsa has the right to be on that sort of conversation, and I almost stole that right away from her without batting my eye,"

"It's okay, Anna, we'll go talk to Elsa, and then you won't have to worry," Kristoff places a gentle kiss onto Anna's hairline, "now get everything ready to go and we'll leave as soon as we get some rest. We'll be to Elsa by tomorrow afternoon." Anna nods, kissing her fiancé tenderly before heading back into the castle.

* * *

Elsa and Hans look around at the five members of the elders, shifting nervously in their seats.

"Elsa, Hans," Yelena's voice is soft, very uncharacteristic for the older woman, but it causes the young blonde to look at the array of people in front of her, "what can you two tell us about this Zilla?" Hans nudges her, urging her to go first.

"Well," Elsa shifts forward slightly, "She was introduced to me as Hans' brother advisor. She's very…" Elsa searches her vocabulary for a word to describe the woman. "I don't know how to describe it. There was just something dark about her. Almost magical,"

"She kept disappearing in a puff of smoke, but like not smoke," Hans flurries his hand, "shadow, but that doesn't make sense. She kept doing moving around like though when she was trying to seduce to me into a deal," Elsa's face immediately tenses and her eyes narrowing at his words.

"Seduce you? You didn't think to mention that?" Hans chuckles nervously as he turns at the blonde.

"Elsa, we were," Hans' eyes flick to the elders, "we were, um, kind of occupied. Didn't seem like a good time to talk about it," Elsa's arms cross in front of her chest as she scoots away from him, her face still holding a sour expression. Hans sighs as he opens his mouth to speak to her again, but the elders cut him off.

"If you two are done," Both their faces fall into those of scolded children as one of the elder's stern voices echoes through the tent, "now what was she doing, Hans?"

"Oh, um, she was trying to make a deal with me,"

"What sort of deal?"

"She said she would make everyone forget," Hans looks at Elsa, who is still not looking at him. Her lips pursed and her eyes facing forward with a slight scowl. "She would make everyone forget what I did to Elsa and Anna four years ago," Elsa turns to him, her expression softening at his confession. "That way I could be with Elsa without the burdens of my past. Our past. It was tempting because there is nothing that I want more than to be with Elsa without causing any problems,"

"Did you take her offer?"

"No! God no!" Hans looks back at the elders and clears his throat, smiling softly at them, "no, I didn't. Though her offer was tempting, I wasn't willing to pay the price for it,"

"It required a price?" A soft murmur begins going through the tent as the elders discuss the implications of something like that. One of the elders, Amata, gets up and goes over to a basket filled with old scrolls, rummaging through it. Her focus trained on the piles of scrolls when Hans continues.

"Yea, she wanted for me to…um…" Hans blushes and murmurs, "to bed her whenever she wanted. She said she found me more desirable than my brother and would let me have whatever I wanted as long as she could have me whenever she wanted," Elsa's ears perk up at the statement and her anger returns in full force, but not at Hans this time, but Zilla.

Amata comes back to Yelena and the others, handing them a scroll. "If this is who I think it is, she frequently seduces men she finds desirable to help strengthen the hold she has over them. I'm amazed you were able to resist,"

"Well, when you have someone like Elsa," Hans takes her hand into his, tenderly stroking her silky skin with his thumb, "no one else compares,"

Elsa feels a blush start blooming on her cheeks, but Yelena clearing her throat causes the couple to return their focus back to the elders. "If you two are quite finished, can one of you describe her to me?"

"Dark hair, gray eyes," Elsa's eyes daze off as she attempts to recall the woman's features, "she has a scar over her one of her eyes. She was so mysterious. I feel like I only ever saw her talking to Caleb after our initial meeting. I'm sorry the details around her are all a little fuzzy,"

"Did she look like this?" Yelena turns the scroll from Amata around, and there in front of them was a picture of Zilla, clear as day.

"Yes!" Hans and Elsa shout simultaneously.

"Her name is Zilla, Queen of the Shadows," Yelena sighs heavily, it was just as she feared. "It's unclear where she comes from, but the story goes that she has been here since the world began. She is the evil of the world, bending all the darkness to her will. Not just the physical darkness we can see, but the darkness deep within us. She can cause people to do terrible things,"

"What would she be doing here?" Elsa scoots closer taking the scroll from Yelena, tracing the lines of Northuldran script.

"Her powers are unlimited to those who summon her, but the locks around her neck," Yelena points to a small excerpt about her deals and the picture of Zilla's locks, "they bind her to whoever she makes a deal with and our world until she completes all of them,"

"Caleb," Hans clenches his fist. His anger boiling at the thought of his brother, but Elsa's cold hand on top his causes the rage to slowly recede.

"Probably not. She has to be summoned by the means of a magical creature," Yelena points to another section of the parchment, "but if someone else had already summoned her, anyone can,"

"What do you mean by the means of a magical creature?" Elsa unrolls the script more, reading over the incantation to summon the unholy queen.

"Someone of magic is someone like you or those trolls from the Valley of the Living Rock," Yelena lets out a heavy sigh, "and I can only imagine the consequences if they aren't,"

"What do you think they would be?" Hans looks over the picture of the woman since he was barely able to read the script next to it. Her image causing him to flashback to the Arendelle castle's library, the predatory look in her eye engrained in his mind forever.

"More than likely the summoner would be killed as a sacrifice. However, as long as she has locks that are fixed to her neck, she is tied to our world, therefore, accessible to all,"

"Well, Jurgen might be our family's magic expert but he isn't magical," Hans looks back up to the group. "Caleb would have asked him to summon her, and considering he was at the party, they either got someone else to summon her or she was already here,"

"Did she have any marks on her shoulder, Elsa?" Elsa searches the depths of her mind, trying to sift through the fog surrounding her memories of Zilla.

"Yes, I do believe so. I think that she had two,"

"What did they look like?"

"They were a line and a dark circle in the middle," Elsa starts tracing them on the paper with her finger, "with two crescent moons facing opposite directions,"

"I'm afraid that means that she has completed two deals already in this summoning,"

"And she has two more," Elsa looks at Yelena, worry in her eyes, "I remember her having two locks around her neck, and apparently, one of those deals is for Arendelle,"

"Jurgen said she had something to do with our father's death, so I imagine that Caleb made a deal to ascend to the throne,"

Yelena sighs, taking the scroll from Elsa, "She is not a person to take lightly, you two, so I would advise talking to Anna and cutting off ties to the Southern Isles until Zilla is gone,"

"Won't be that hard to convince her." Hans mumbles under his breath causing the younger two to giggle. Yelena clears her throat causing both of them to instantly stop laughing.

"Now, I would advise everyone to not start panicking. We are well protected here in these woods. So, until we know how she plans on getting Arendelle's throne, there is no need to cause alarm to anyone here or in Arendelle,"

"I will head back to Arendelle…" Elsa goes to stand, but Yelena stops here.

"No, you will stay here. The woods are safe and protected, and we can't risk losing you, Elsa," Elsa is touched by the older lady's concern, but she sinks back into her seat.

"Then I will write to Anna tomorrow. The last of the dignitaries, including Caleb, should be gone by then and she'll have less to worry about." The elders nod in agreement.

"Thank you two for your information. We have much to discuss, so if you could please leave." Elsa and Hans nod as they rise, leaving the elders behind in the tent.

Hans opens his mouth to say something to Elsa but finds that she is already walking in the opposite direction. "Elsa!" Hans runs after her, trying to take her hand but she shakes him off, "Elsa, what…?"

"Did you not think it would be a good thing to tell me about her trying to seduce you?" Elsa whips around causing Hans to stumble under her glare.

"Elsa, we were doing other…"

"You could have said something,"

"Yes, because talking about how another woman was on top of me trying to get into my pants is exactly what I want to talk about while I'm with you,"

"Oh!" Elsa feels the unfamiliar feeling of jealousy crawl threw her skin, "so she was on top of you? Touching you as I did?"

"Yes, but…"

"Disgusting," Elsa goes to the storm off, but Hans catches her hand, holding it tightly.

"Oh no, you don't. You don't get to run away from us again," Hans pulls her over to his tent while she tries to get herself free. He tosses her into the structure before closing the door behind them.

"How dare you!? You have no right," Elsa tries to push past him, but he stops her.

"No, you're getting mad for no reason and I don't understand,"

"No reason?!" Elsa's mouth drops as she looks at him, "no reason? You were with another woman before crawling into my bed,"

"That's what you think?"

"You said she tried to seduce you, and that her offer was tempting,"

"Yes! Of course, the deal she was willing to give me was tempting! A fresh start with you, with Anna, with the people of Arendelle…of course I want that,"

"So, you would take her deal?"

"No!" Hans pulls her close, his hands tangling in her loose blonde hair. Her hands reflexively wrap around his waist, her eyes fluttering shut at his warmth and the pressure of his forehead on hers. "Elsa, whose bed was I in that night?"

"Mine," Elsa takes a deep breath trying to get rid of the awful green monster inside of her.

"Because that's the only place I want to be," His lips place a tender kiss on her forehead, his beard tickling her skin, "with you. No deal would be worth taking one minute away from you. Plus, she scared me. I don't think my dick would have worked with her even if I had taken the deal," the couple let out a snort at the idea.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you,"

"I don't know," She feels him smile against her, "I like jealous Elsa. It's kind of attractive to see you be so possessive,"

"Are you saying you wouldn't be?"

"Of course, I would be," Hans captures her lips with his, "but I know that I'm not worthy of you, so I can't get possessive because I know one day that you'll wake up and go marry some prince,"

"Hans, you are a prince," Elsa pulls back to look into his eyes, framing his face with her pale hands, "and I've chosen you because you are worthy of me,"

"I'm the wicked prince though, remember? And sooner or later, the princess realizes that,"

Elsa brushes one of his hairs out of his face, "I prefer to think of us like La Belle et la Bête,"

"The beauty and the beast," Hans smiles as he looks into her eyes.

"It's a reminder that love can tame the most wicked of princes." Elsa kisses him one last time before going to exit the tent. She smiles one last time before heading out to continue with her chores for the day. Hans follows suit, heading off to meet up with Eiven to do some hunting.

* * *

The next day, Hans finds Elsa joining him as he checks the traps since the spirits seemed to be calmed with her return to the forest, and she found herself with nothing to do. Hans was glad to have her company, though, trap checking was quite boring.

"Okay, so," Hans holds Elsa's hand to keep her steady as she balances on a log during their walk, "did your brothers really ignore you for three years?"

"Not all of them," Hans feels a little pang of sadness he reflects on his past, but he knew Elsa was just trying to understand how he got to the point they were at now. They'd been discussing her childhood for most of the morning, it was only natural to talk about his, too. "Just Rudi, Runo and Rolf,"

"Now, they're brothers eight, nine, and ten, right?"

"Good job, Your Highness," Elsa laughs as she hops off the end of the log, lacing her fingers with his as they continue through the forest.

"I made it a point to study your family after…" Elsa trails off, looking sheepishly at the ground.

"After I tried to kill you," Hans squeezes her hand, "we can't avoid it. It happened, all we can do now is grow from it,"

"You're right," Elsa smiles up at him, leaning against him, "it's odd when you think about it. About us. Where we were, how we started, and where we are now,"

"We don't have the most traditional romantic story, do we?"

"No," Elsa kisses his cheek as he lets her go to go check on one of the traps, "but that's why I like it. However, if we are competing, I've got them beat on the whole years of ignoring a sibling thing,"

"Elsa," Hans lets out a huff as he looks back at her, rolling his eyes. "That wasn't your fault. You did it because you didn't want to hurt Anna, where my brothers did it because they are just assholes,"

"I suppose," Elsa reaches out her hand for Hans to take, which he gladly does, "they were terrible, weren't they?"

"Between them ignoring me, them throwing things at me, and just all-around bullying, they were all pretty awful. There was one time that they convinced me that I had to run around the castle naked to save Henrik, who had been kidnapped. I think I was four,"

"That's awful,"

"Yea, Henrik hadn't even been kidnapped,"

"Hans…"

"Elsa, it isn't the worst things that they've done," The two of them walk in silence at the off-handed comment about his punishments.

"Were all your brothers cruel to you?" Elsa's voice is barely above a whisper.

"No, Lars cared for me."

* * *

" _Caleb, I'm not doing it," Lars pulls the book from the library's wall, thumbing quickly through the pages but puts it back just as fast. His blues eyes are hidden behind glasses while his light-colored hair is pulled back into a ponytail._

" _It's your duty as a Prince of the Southern Isles, Lars," Lars grabs another book, looking through it, too._

" _Hans has been through enough," Lars snaps the book shut and glares at his older brother, "nine other tortures, two in the presence of others. Over three-in-a-half years of servitude. I believe Runo is up to nine hundred and fourteen cuts on his thing. I don't want to punish him anymore. He's paid his dues,"_

" _I decide when he's paid his dues. Not you," Caleb jabs a finger into his brother's chest, "you were always soft on him like Mother,"_

" _Someone had to be," Lars sits at his desk in the library, placing the book beside him and picking up his quill, "between father and the rest of you, Hans never stood a chance,"_

" _He tried to kill the Arendellian royals, Lars," Caleb circles around his brother, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "he needs to be punished,"_

" _He's already been punished enough,"_

" _He hasn't!" Caleb's hand slaps down onto the hardwood, "and you need to do your duty as a Prince of the Southern Isles and punish the bastard thirteenth prince. If not, you will join him in the dungeons as a co-conspirator for regicide,"_

" _That's unfair, Caleb," Lars looks up in horror at his brother, "just because I think Hans has received enough punishment doesn't mean that I agree with what he's done,"_

" _Then punish him." Caleb quickly stalks out of the library without so much of a look back at Lars._

* * *

_Lars descends into the dungeons breathing a heavy sigh as he looks at the cold stone hallway. As he nears the cell door, the guards step aside as he walks into Hans' small cell. Lars' heartaches as he looks at his brother's pale form._

" _Lars," Hans' eyes light up at the sight of his brother, and Lars opens his arms. Hans gratefully runs into his arms, happy to have human contact. "It's good to see you,"_

" _You look…well, Hans," Hans cracks a smirk._

" _Don't lie to me. I must look like a fright," Hans turns towards the small window in the cell, basking in the low light of the setting sun. "It's your turn to punish me, is that why you're here?"_

_Lars sighs and sits on Hans' cot, "Yes,"_

" _What do you have planned?"_

" _Nothing," Hans looks back over to his brother, whose eyes are shut as he leans against the wall, "I hadn't planned on doing anything, but Caleb threatened to throw me in here with you if I didn't comply,"_

" _So, you're going to do it?"_

" _I have to,"_

_Hans scoffs, "Figures. I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong,"_

" _Hans, I have Helga to think about and my two boys," Hans feels his anger fall at the mention of his nephews, "I can't leave them,"_

" _I know," Hans sinks down next to his brother, "I'm sorry,"_

" _I think I'm going to put you in the pillory. It won't hurt, but Caleb will get what he wants,"_

" _My humiliation for the exchange of your freedom. Seems fair,"_

" _For what it's worth Hans, I think you've learned your lesson, and sometimes I can't help but think that all of this was my fault,"_

" _How?"_

" _I'm the one who told you to pursue Queen Elsa, after all,"_

" _You didn't tell me to try to kill her though, Lars,"_

" _But I feel like none of this would have ever happened if I hadn't given you the idea,"_

" _Well, we can't change the past,"_

" _No, I guess we can't," Lars gets up and heads for the cell door, "I'll let Caleb know about the punishment,"_

" _Thank you," Lars is taken aback by the words._

" _Why?"_

" _Because," Hans smiles at him, "you were always the one who made sure I got looked after when we were younger, and even though I'm twenty-seven and considered an adult, you still are. So, thank you for always taking care of me,"_

_Lars smiles softly, "Your birthday is in two months,"_

" _Are you going to throw me a party?"_

" _No, but maybe I can sneak down you one of Missus Corren's pastries."_

" _I'd love that." The brothers exchange one last smile before Lars leaves Hans alone in his cell._

* * *

"Did he get you the pastry?"

"On September twenty-first, Lars came down with two apple tarts, and he stayed and talked with me for a while. It was nice,"

"I think I like Lars," Elsa lays her head on his shoulder. "I never thought I would ever say that about one of your brothers,"

"Yea, Lars was the only good one,"

"Wait…September twenty-first," Elsa looks up at him, "that's the Autumn equinox, isn't it?"

Hans nods with a grin, "It is, Miss my-birthday-isn't-the-only-special-one," the couple laugh as they exit the forest, "my mother used to say I was born on that day because I brought balance to the world. Jokes on her, I ended up going to the darkness,"

"That's not true," Elsa kisses the tip of his nose, "you just got a little lost in it, but even in the darkest of places, there is a light. You have good in you, Hans,"

"Only because of you," Hans leans down, placing a tender kiss on her lips. Elsa smiles into the kiss, but they break away when a mocking vomit sound comes from next to them. A yelp causes both of them to turn to see Honeymaren elbowing Ryder in the stomach.

"Oof! Honey, that hurt." Ryder looks at his sister, pouting. Hans raises an eyebrow while Elsa covers up a giggle. He turns back to the couple with a deadpan look, "is this whole lovey-dovey stuff going to become a normal thing now? You two do it all of the time, and like, I want to protest,"

"Ryder, be quiet." Honeymaren hisses at her brother as she walks away throwing a sympathetic smile at the couple, but Hans and Elsa can't help but burst into laughter. Elsa snuggles deeper into Hans' embrace, capturing Hans' lips in a soft kiss.

"Seriously, get a room," Ryder glares at the two of them.

"Better get used to it, Ryder, it's only going to get worse." Hans snickers over at the man, dipping Elsa to give her another kiss.

"Great," Ryder rolls his eyes, "look I know I made this all possible but I'm regretting it. The last two days have been nothing but a nauseating stream of displays of affection,"

"I thought you loved love, Ryder." Elsa chides the young man with his own words as Hans pulls her back upright.

"Not when it's my brother, and not when it's on full display in front of me," The young man crosses his arm and looks away.

"Well, at least for the next few hours, you won't have to see it," Hans sticks his tongue out at the younger man.

"Wait, why?" Elsa feels particularly offended by the statement.

"I'm planning on going to soak in the hot spring, my body needs it," Hans nuzzles into the side of her face causing the blonde to giggle.

"Gross," Ryder turns and starts walking away. "Just keep it in your tents." The couple is sent into a fit of giggles again.

"So, can I come with you to the hot spring?" Elsa starts plucking at the ends of his tunic, biting her lip as she looks up at him.

"You know you act like an animal in heat at the mere thought of us being in any state of undress," Hans kisses the top of her head.

"You weren't complaining last night when I did that thing with my tongue," Hans' eyes go wide at her comment, a blush starts drifting up his cheeks.

"What are you going to be like when we actually have sex? I think I'm slowly unleashing a monster,"

"Who knows, but I know right now all I want is to go with you up to the hot spring,"

"You're going to be the death of me, woman."

"That settles it!" Elsa grabs his hand and starts pulling him in the direction of the hot spring, "we're going together."

* * *

Hans slowly peels off his clothes before sinking into the hot water of the springs. Sighing as he feels the tension in his muscles slowly leave him. A soft giggle from the side of the pool causes him to open one of his eyes to peek at Elsa. She's sitting on the edge of the pool with a smile on her face and her outfit, to his annoyance, still intact.

"You know, Elsa," Hans sinks further in, closing both of his eyes again, "the point of a hot spring is to be naked,"

"Oh? I had no idea," Her hands busy themselves with her hair, pulling it up into a braided bun. Hans sighs and swims up to her, pulling his torso up out of the water to surround her with his arms. He chuckles as her eyes watch the water droplets slide down his body.

"You're staring," Her eyes immediately meet his, widening in horror. His smile widens as he pulls her in, the icy fabric of her dress melting away in the heat of the water. His eyes roaming her body as her skin reveals itself to him.

"Now, who's staring?" Elsa quirks a smirk, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Me, I'm staring," Hans runs his hand over her hair, staring lovingly down at her. Showering her in tender and quick kisses, "how can I not? I have a goddess in front of me,"

"Hans," Elsa blushes, hiding her face in his chest.

"Don't chastise me for speaking the truth," He goes to sit, pulling her back into his chest allowing her to recline against him. "Now, Snowflake…"

"Are you going to call me that forever?"

"Oh, yea. It's way too fitting," The joking nature of his reply causes Elsa to chuckle as she traces some of his scars on his arm and hand, "but, Snowflake, we need to talk about your party and my brother…and my nephew…and your sister,"

"Can we not?" Elsa cranes her neck to look at his face.

"Elsa…" His tone is a warning, and it causes Elsa to let out a huff as she rolls her eyes.

"I know. I just want to enjoy this for a little while before other people ruin it."

"Fine," Hans lays his head on top of hers, "just a little while longer." Elsa closes her eyes and lets the warm water lull her into a state of comfort.

* * *

Anna feels a sense of relief wash over them as the Northuldran camp comes into view.

"Finally, I can see Elsa," Kristoff laughs at his fiancé's blissful expression.

"You just saw her three days ago, Anna," Anna looks at Kristoff, a mocked expression of hurt on her face.

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I don't deserve to see my sister every day?" Kristoff grips Sven's reigns harder as he looks at Anna, panic rushing over him until he sees the slight smile at the corner of her mouth.

"I mean you see me every day, so why would you need to see Elsa? I'm much cuter to look at," The blonde sticks his tongue out and Anna quickly retorts back with her own, "that is also not very queenly behavior, Your Majesty,"

"Well, it's a good thing that we aren't in Arendelle," Anna smiles as the wagon enters the circle of the camp. The two quickly disembark, heading for Elsa's tent, but they find it vacant. "Weird, where could she be?"

The giggling of children pulls Anna and Kristoff's attention back towards Sven, who is trying to play with the children. Kristoff goes over and unhooks the excited reindeer.

"Go on, buddy." Kristoff turns back to Anna, "maybe we should ask someone if they know where she is. It's not like Elsa to disappear and not tell anyone,"

"Anna! Kristoff!" Both turn to see a very excited Karena coming towards them.

"Karena!" Anna hugs the woman tight. "It's good to see you,"

"It's good to see you, too. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the party," Karena gestures to the children, "but someone needed to stay here,"

"You were missed," Anna looks around trying to spot the platinum blonde locks of her sister, "but hey, Karena, have you seen Elsa anywhere? Or know where she is?"

"I think I heard something about her heading to the hot springs," Karena gestures towards the springs, "they are about a ten-minute walk North, you can't miss them." A sudden crash causes the women to turn towards the children to see them holding a broken bowl with guilty smiles on their faces. Anna can't help but laugh as Karena starts yelling in Northuldran while walking towards the children.

"Kristoff!" Anna runs over, taking Kristoff's arms, "she's at the hot spring, so we should…"

"Oh no! I know what happens at hot springs and I don't want to see your sister like that, so you can go alone,"

"But…"

"Nope!" Kristoff holds up his hands, backing away, "Sven and I will stay here, right?"

"I don't wanna go anywhere near those hot springs, there are no carrots there." 'Sven' says with Kristoff moving his head side to side.

"See even Sven doesn't want to go. So, he and I will stay here, and you can go get your sister."

"Okay, but I'll be back as soon as I can." Anna quickly dashes off in the direction that Karena had pointed out, a smile on her face as she thinks about seeing Elsa.

* * *

"Okay," Elsa turns herself around, straddling Hans, "so was growing up in the Southern Isles as bad as you've made it seem?"

"I mean if you factor out all my family except Lars and my mother," Hans buries his face into her chest and mumbles, "yes,"

"You can't tell me one happy memory?" Elsa pulls him away from her.

"There is one," Hans adjusts her, so her body is even closer to his. His arms wrapping around her waist, "But it has to do with Lars, so I guess it isn't a Southern Isles thing, but I think I was about five and Lars was nineteen when this happened. He was about to set sail on his first patrol, and he knew how much I loved ships. So, he wanted me to see that ship that he would be sailing on for his trip. He took me to the ship, and he showed me all the things he was going to have to do while he was on the voyage. Before we headed back home though, he took me to the ship's wheel and put a box next to it so I could pretend to steer the ship. As soon as I looked over the wheel into the open water and held the wood in my hands, I knew that I wanted to be a sailor. I wanted to sail the world and get away from home. I often think what would have happened if Lars hadn't taken me out that day, but I think that was the happiest I had ever been until…"

"Until what?"

"I held you for the first time." Elsa's face splits into a grin, and she captures his lips in a heated kiss. Hans' arms wrap around her, caressing her skin as her hands tangle into his wet locks. Elsa rocks against his body, and Hans feels the blood start to head to his lower extremities. They're both are so enraptured with each other that they don't hear the approaching snap of twigs.

"Elsa, I have to…" Anna looks over to see that her sister isn't alone. "Elsa?" Elsa freezes. Her eyes go wide at the sound of her sister's voice. She looks down to see Hans' expression is just as fearful.

"Anna," Elsa turns slightly, trying to obscure both herself and Hans, "um, hi,"

"Hi back," Anna raises an eyebrow but can't help but laugh at her sister's obvious embarrassment, "this is unexpected,"

"Yeah," Elsa nervously returns her sister's laugh, "Let me just get dressed and I will…" Anna's face falls when she sees a flash of red behind her sister.

"Elsa…" Anna steps closer, "who is that?"

"Anna, please, just leave…"

"No! Who is that?" Anna steps forward again. Elsa looks down at Hans, tears filling her eyes as she begins to panic.

"We don't have time," Her whisper is harsh and broken as Elsa presses her forehead to his, tears silently falling. Hans cups her hands around her jaw, whipping away the tiny droplets. He smiles warmly as he tries to remember this moment before their peaceful bubble is broken.

"No, we don't." Anna's blood goes cold when she hears his voice, her own heart picking up speed. Elsa takes a deep breath before revealing Hans to her sister. Anna's blue eyes look him over. He looks different than when she last saw him, four in a half years ago. Gone are his sideburns now replaced with a full beard. His hair is longer, but it is still its unique red. His once clear skin is now covered in scars and burns. He looks almost broken. However, despite his ragged appearance, Anna feels the rage boil inside of her. She quickly turns and runs from the spring.

"Anna!" Elsa extracts herself from Hans' embrace and climbs out the warm water, conjuring a dress and shoes before running after her little sister. Hans looks pensively into the spring, reflecting on the words that Zilla had spoken to him in the library _. If you want to be with your little Queen without causing the biggest rift this kingdom has ever seen, I would take my deal_. For a mere second, Hans wishes that he had.

* * *

"Anna!" Elsa catches up to her sister's retreating form. "Anna, wait!" Elsa grabs her hand, but Anna quickly snatches it away and brings down her other hand onto Elsa's cheek, slapping her. The sound echoing through the quiet forest. Elsa clutches the side of her face in shock as her pale skin turns bright red.

"Hans, Elsa!" Anna, however, is undeterred by her sister's tears as the anger burns inside of her, "of all people, Hans?!"

"Anna, you don't understand…"

"I don't know if I want to understand, Elsa," Elsa feels the tears start to fall again as she feels the utter hatred roll off her sister. "I don't want to understand why I just saw you cozying up to a man, who tried to kill not only you but me, too! I don't get it. I don't understand in what world you think that it's a smart idea,"

"He's learned from…"

"You said he was an irredeemable monster a year ago. There is no learning for people like him,"

"I was wrong. He's not irredeemable. He's a better…"

"He's only better to seduce you into bed," Anna scoffs as she rolls her eyes, "and you willingly went. I wonder how long this new personality will last once he's had his fill of you?"

"Anna…that's not…"

"Not what, Elsa? Fair? You know what isn't fair, Elsa," Anna steps forward, pushing Elsa backward, "that you would look at that man and think, hmm," Anna shoves her again, "Sure he tried to kill me and my sister, but he's handsome so whatever,"

"It's not like that. If only you would…" Another shove causes Elsa to trip over an unearthed root.

"And another thing, if you want to forgive him for what he did to you because he makes you feel special and pretty or maybe he's good in bed. Fine, whatever, that speaks to your character, but forgiving him for what he did to me…I can't believe you would forgive him for that. I thought you loved me,"

"Anna, I do love you. I haven't forgiven…" Elsa picks herself up off the ground, keeping her eyes trained on her little sister, silently pleading for her to understand.

"Elsa!" Anna gestures to the direction of the hot spring, "you were in a hot spring with him. Laughing. Kissing. Having a grand ole time. You've forgiven him whether you've said it or not,"

"Anna, please, you have to…"

"I don't have to…"

"Will you just listen?!" Anna stops as Elsa finally yells. Anna is taken aback by her usually so quiet older sister raising her voice, "can you just listen?"

"Why should I? He doesn't deserve another moment of my time,"

"But don't I? I know you don't like what I've done, but I'm still your sister so don't I deserve a moment of your time?" Anna crosses her arms and glares at Elsa. Elsa takes her sister's silence as a signal to keep going, so she takes a deep breath. "Anna, he's changed. Please believe me. Ask anyone in the settlement," Elsa points to the huts in the distance, "they'll tell you what kind of man he's become. He isn't perfect, Anna. He has his demons, but he's working on them. He's a better man,"

"He tried to kill us, Elsa!"

"Do you think I don't know that?!" Elsa brushes away the traitorous tears, "do you think I wasn't hesitant when he showed up at the settlement? He was broken, Anna. He was broken and bruised and hurting. What kind of person would I be if I turned him away?" Elsa looks at her hands, "he was dying. I didn't want to be like him. I didn't want to make the same choice that he made, and therefore, I couldn't leave him to die,"

"He looks fine now! He can leave,"

"This is his home, Anna," Elsa looks at her sister with desperation.

"No, he isn't Nothuldran, so this is not his home,"

"The tribe has taken him in. He is just as Northuldran as you and me. He is home here,"

"His home is in the Southern Isles, and I will be sure to let Caleb know that he is still very much alive and not dead like he things," Anna turns to storm off again.

"No!" Elsa takes Anna's arm pulling her back, "you can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"That's why Hans was in the Dark Sea," Elsa's grip on Anna's arm tightens, "dying was supposed to be his final punishment,"

"He deserved it,"

"Anna…he's been punished for his misdeeds against us. He suffered for four years. He's done his penance. Please, Anna, please for me…don't tell Caleb or anyone that Hans is here. They'll kill him,"

"He tried to kill us and if the Southern Isles thought death was a suitable punishment, who am I to stop them?" Anna turns her gaze away from Elsa's, balling her hands into firsts. Trembling with anger. "He's a monster, Elsa!"

"He's not a monster, Anna!"

"That's what I thought in the beginning," Anna's eyes dart up to her sister's, "and look where that got us? One of us frozen and the other nearly beheaded, I thought you were smarter than this, Elsa,"

"Anna…don't forget I was the one who froze you, not him." Anna turns and marches back to the settlement.

"I guess that makes you both monsters then. Enjoy being his whore." Elsa watches as her sister leaves her in the snow-covered woods. Once she is out of sight, Elsa feels her legs give way, sobs wracking her body.

"Elsa?" Elsa tenses at the sound of Hans' voice, the bitterness of Anna's words still prevalent in her mind. "Oh, Elsa," the crunch of the snow beneath his boots stops next to her. His hands reach down to comfort her, but she moves away from him. Hans sighs, taking a seat next to her making sure that he is far enough away to give her space, but close enough to provide comfort if she wanted it. His heart aches as he watches the sobs leaves her body. He wasn't supposed to cause her this much pain. He was failing at the most basic thing a man was supposed to for his woman.

Elsa looks over at him, her blue eyes rimmed red. Another sob echoes through the forest as she flings herself into his arms. Hans holds her close, drawing soothing circles into her back, letting her tears stain his tunic. "It's okay, Snowflake, I'm here. I'm right here."

* * *

Anna storms into the camp, eyes focused on Kristoff and the wagon.

"Oh, Anna!" Kristoff turns and smiles at her, but it quickly fades when he sees the anger in her eyes, "Anna, is everything okay? Did you tell Elsa about Caleb?" Honeymaren and Ryder quickly run over the couple, surprised to see them there.

"Wait," Honeymaren's eyes go wide as she and Ryder look at each other with nervousness, "you went to find Elsa?"

"Oh, don't worry, Honeymaren," Anna's words dripping with disdain as she glares at the two siblings, "I found her, and no, Kristoff, we didn't have time to talk about Caleb,"

"Anna, we can explain," Ryder apprehensively starts to explain as he looks between everyone. "You see…"

"Wait, what's going on? What's wrong with Elsa?" Kristoff holds up his hand to stop Ryder.

"Oh, nothing, other than the fact that she's gone completely mad,"

"What…?"

"Hans is here with the blessing of the whole tribe!" Anna's venomous glare darts to her fiancé.

"Ryder? Honey?" Kristoff turns to his two friends, who look bashfully away from him.

"I found him two months ago in the Dark Sea," Ryder starts quietly, "none of us knew who he was. He was freezing and barely breathing. I couldn't leave him,"

"When he brought him back here, Elsa and I were tending to him when she realized who he was. She freaked out, which is understandable. However, over time he found his place here. He's still healing," Honeymaren looks up to be met with Anna's furious stare, "he's a good man, Anna,"

"He tried to kill me! He tried to kill Elsa! You guys are letting him stay here after she told you everything is terrible. Do you not even care about…?"

"Elsa decided to let him stay," Yelena walks over to the group, her head high, "he hadn't wronged us. We saw no reason to turn him away especially when we had the means to save him, so we left it up to Elsa on what to do when he was healed,"

"Hans isn't worth saving, and even if you felt the need to save him. He's not worth keeping around. He's a snake. A villain,"

"I don't agree. He's been a great help to us, and he has become a part of this tribe. No one sees a reason to turn him out,"

"Besides the obvious reason,"

"As I said, I left his fate up to your sister. She decided to let him have a home here and to have his second chance,"

"Irredeemable monsters don't deserve second chances." Anna glares at the group. "Come on, Kristoff. We have a kingdom to attend to."

"Anna…please," Anna looks at Honeymaren's pleading eyes, "he loves her. She loves him. He's trying to be better for her, he's trying to prove his worthiness of her,"

"He isn't worthy of her, but if she wants to lay down with the scum of the Earth, that's her choice,"

"Whatever past you three have, put aside for Elsa. Isn't her happiness worth something?"

"Elsa is a fool for thinking that that monster could make her happy, and how dare you?" Anna stands toe to toe with Honeymaren. "You don't know anything about what he is capable of. I thought he loved me, and look where it got Elsa and me? I was frozen and he nearly beheaded her,"

"He isn't that man anymore,"

"He will always be that man, and if Elsa wants to lie in bed with wolves…I'll let her,"

"And if she asks for you to help her out?"

"She made her choice. She knew what she was getting into." Anna turns quickly heading back to the wagon and Sven. Kristoff turns to follow her, his head still reeling for the turn of events.

"Kristoff," The blonde man turns to Ryder. "Please. I know that you and Anna can't see it right now, but the only person getting hurt in this is Elsa. She loves you two,"

"But…"

"Don't make her choose. It will break her." Kristoff nods silently before following his fiancée. The three Northuldrans look at each other as the two royals disappear into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Did you think the Hans reveal wasn't going to be full of angst? Oh, you silly person. Our angsty boy needs his angst, and I like to hurt myself when I write. I know there wasn't a whole lot of smut in this chapter, but I promise more is coming because…I love me some smut.
> 
> So, until next time…
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


	10. Heavy Hands, Burdened Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! It's here! Finally! KMA, you did it. Wow. Seriously, guys, I need you to understand how hard this chapter was to write. There is something about this story that has sucked away any motivation I have to write it. It took doing camp NaNoWriMo to even get words onto the page for this. I love this story, I really do, and part of it is already in it and the end is already written but I don't know I just don't want to write it. I promise I will finish it, but please be patient with me.
> 
> Anyway, onto the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

Hans settles himself outside of Elsa's tent just like he had done every morning for the past two weeks. Elsa had barely eaten and snapped at anyone who had dared try to talk to her, so he sat outside of her tent, reading to her, letting her know what was going on around the camp and with Zilla. He was glad that he had experience talking to himself for long hours because these last weeks would have driven anyone mad.

"Honeymaren wrote a letter to…," Hans bites his lips as he debates whether to say Anna's names, "…to your sister yesterday," Hans widdles at the stick in his hand. He wasn't doing anything but make it smaller, however, he needed to do something with his hands during these seemingly endless days. "She is trying to make her understand, but there hasn't been any sort of response,"

Hans looks at the door and lets out a heavy sigh. His eyes falling as he leans his further back into the building, his face pointing to the sky. He hears tender steps approach him, so he reluctantly opens his eyes to see Honeymaren approaching.

"Any luck today?" Honeymaren stops in front of him as her head motions to the door.

"No," Hans stands, wiping the small flecks of wood and earth off of him, "just more of the same silence,"

"Hans, she'll come out eventually,"

"At this point Honey, it's been two weeks and I've been worried that she might never come out," Hans shoves his hands into his pockets and motions for her to join him in a walk.

"What do you mean?"

"Anna is her sister and her world," Hans looks over at Honeymaren, "and essentially that whole world came crashing down around her,"

"She's just processing what's going on, Hans, she will snap out of it," Honeymaren places a hand on his bicep, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "she will realize she is surrounded by love and will come back to us, and hopefully, Anna will come around,"

The two walk in a heavy silence until they reach the reach protective canopy of the inner forest. Honeymaren can feel the tension and sadness rolling off of Hans with each step, and knows that there is nothing that she can do besides offering him an ear when he was ready for it. She watches as Hans kicks a stone in the path, his green eyes following the small pebble as it rolls off into the denser grass.

"Look, I've been thinking…"

"Never a good sign," Honeymaren tries to stop the giggle that bubbles up but can't help as it bursts out of her. However, it seems to break the tension between the two of them, and Hans smiles softly as he looks over at her.

"Haha," Hans sticks his tongue out at his friend causing them both to laugh even more, "but seriously, I've been thinking about what I can do to help Elsa, and I've put a lot of thought into the words I'm about to say so can you listen to the whole thing before saying anything?"

"Of course, Hans, I'm here for you,"

"Well, the whole reason we are where we are now is because of me. Elsa having any sort of feelings for me that aren't rooted in anger. Elsa's anxiety about keeping my presence up here a secret. Everyone having to tiptoe around subjects at the party. Anna's anger towards everyone who has interacted with me. They all stem from the fact that I'm here and an active presence in everyone's life,"

"What are you getting at, Hans?" Honeymaren grabs his hand stopping both of their movements, but Hans doesn't turn to look at her.

"I think…" Hans looks towards the clear blue sky, sorrow heavy in his heart as he feels the tears starting to form, "I think I need to leave the tribe and go off on my own,"

"What?!" Honeymaren watches as Hans wipes away some tears before turning towards her, "Hans, you can't be serious,"

"I am. I mean think about it, Honey, if I leave Anna will be happy, and that in turn will make Elsa happy. Elsa being happy makes sure that we don't all freeze to death because I don't know if you have noticed it feels a lot colder than it should be,"

"What about me, huh? Or Ryder? Or any of your friends? We're your family, Hans, and the camp is your home, you can't leave us,"

"Honey, it's not like I'm going back to the Southern Isles. I'll just build myself a little cabin somewhere in the woods, and then I can still see everyone, but I won't be here. If I'm not here and Anna can't find me, then hopefully, she'll come around and come back to Elsa,"

"Speaking of which, what about Elsa? How do you think she's going to react to this little revelation of yours?"

"She'll be better off,"

"How can you say that?" Honeymaren's expression turns into one of shock and horror as she looks at the bearded man in front of her.

"Have you seen her, Honey? I mean I know you have heard her at the very least. She isn't okay right now, and I haven't been able to help her because this is my fault," Hans' motions back towards the main part of the camp with his voice cracking as he thinks about her laying in her bed. She had spent most of the time crying or dry heaving, and every time Hans had tried to comfort her, he was met with a venomous glare and a get out. "I love her, but Honey, my being here is causing her all of this pain,"

"No, Anna is," Honeymaren takes Hans' hand into hers, "Anna's reaction to Elsa loving you. Elsa knows that you have changed but seeing the bitterness that Anna still holds is what is causing this dissonance in her heart. Anna will come around when she sees how much improvement you have made from the man that she met four years ago,"

"Anna will never forgive me which I don't blame her for. I did leave her to freeze to death. Also, Elsa doesn't love me, Honey, who are you kidding?" Hans yanks his hand away, "and I doubt that she ever will because of that man I was,"

"Your past doesn't define you, Hans, and you know that. It is what you choose to become that matters, and you have been a kinder man since Arendelle,"

"Doesn't change what I did to her," Hans hangs his head in defeat as he begins to walk back towards home, "and because of that, Elsa will never love me,"

"Hans, are you blind?" Honeymaren snickers as she looks at the man walking away from her. The snicker causes Hans to turns back towards Honeymaren with a curious eyebrow raise.

"What?" Honeymaren walks up beside him and loops her arm in his, beginning their walk back again.

"That woman is head over heels for you,"

"Even if that was true. I'm never going to let her choose me over Anna. She needs Anna, and she can easily find some handsome prince that actually deserves her,"

"Hans…"

"I've made up my mind, Honey," Hans and Honeymaren stop in front of his tent, and with a sad expression, Hans looks into the small space that he had been calling home, "I need to do this for Elsa even if it breaks me to do it. It's more important that she has Anna back."

He doesn't look back at Honeymaren's shocked expression as he disappears behind his door, shutting it with a force behind him. As the shockwaves flood the area, Honeymaren is already sprinting across the camp to Elsa, banging on her door. Elsa was the only person who could stop Hans from making a terrible mistake.

"Elsa, please," She hopes that her strained voice and knocking shows Elsa the urgency of the situation. She presses her face against the door, hoping to hear anything from the person inside but is met by silence. Honeymaren continues to try to get Elsa to respond, and after ten minutes, with tears on her face and a broken voice, "Please, I need you open up. It's important,"

"Go away, Honey," Elsa's voice is soft from behind the closed door, but even with the brief acknowledgment, Honeymaren goes barreling in. She knows she doesn't have much time since Hans doesn't have that much stuff to pack, and she had wasted so much time already. Elsa turns around abruptly up at the intrusion, shock plastered on her face, "Honey!"

Honeymaren stops and looks at Elsa for the first time in over a week. Her eyes and face are red from crying. Her pale complexion looks paler than normal, almost gray. She looks sick. Her silky pale blonde hair was matted from days of not moving. Looking at her causes Honeymaren's heart to break, but she puts her emotions aside to get back to the point of the matter, "Hans is leaving,"

Elsa props herself up, brushing away her tears as her blue eyes meet Honeymaren's, "What?"

"Hans, the man who is in love with you and has been sitting outside your door every day for two weeks for you. Remember him?"

"Yes?" Her face scrunches up in confusion as she looks over the Northuldran woman, and Elsa's heart drops somewhat when she sees the amount of distress on Honeymaren's face.

Honeymaren gestures to the world outside of her space, "He is leaving,"

Elsa chuckles softly, there was no way. This was a joke trying to get her to move from her bed, "He wouldn't…"

"Elsa," Honeymaren sags her shoulders and falls down gently onto the opposite corner of Elsa's bed. Her brown eyes filled sorrow as she raises her head to look Elsa dead in the eyes again, "you've been in here for two weeks, and he has been here every day just so you know that he is here for you. However, he's been met with silence or hostility,"

"He understands…"

"You're right, he does," Honeymaren reaches over and grabs Elsa's hand, "and he is putting all the blame for this on his shoulders,"

"What? It's not…" Honeymaren holds her hand up to stop Elsa from talking.

Taking a deep breath, Honeymaren's expression shifts from sadness to a fierce determination, "Why is Anna mad at you?"

"Because she found me with…oh," Elsa's eyes go wide as she slowly begins to connect the pieces, "but he can't possibly think…"

"You have been holed away in your tent for two weeks, crying over the things your sister said and did because she found you happy with him,"

"But he doesn't have to…"

"He's in his tent packing up the last of his belongings," Honeymaren looks over her shoulder to the open door, "and it's been about twenty minutes since I spoke to him so I imagine that he is already packed and gone,"

"Why don't you stop him?!" Elsa's voice is dripping with distrain as she quickly gets up from the bed.

"Because nothing I was saying was getting through to him, Elsa!" Honeymaren abruptly stands causing Elsa to stagger backward, "Because I'm not the woman he is in love with. She's has been wallowing in self-pity because her sister isn't happy with the route she's taken for her own happiness. I'm not the person that he feels like he's hurt by just existing. I'm just a person who has watched a man sit outside of your door, day after day, hoping that you would grace him with your presence because you are his world and you have made it clear that he is not yours. Honestly, I think deep down, he believes that Anna is the only person who matters to you, and honestly, by your reaction, I can see why he would think that. He is willingly breaking his own heart to make sure that Anna will come back to you because your happiness is worth more to him than his will ever be,"

Elsa looks into Honeymaren's burning eyes and feels an overwhelming shame wash over her. She turns to the small mirror that she has mounted on the slanted wood walls of her tent, and she finally sees herself for the first time in over a week. She looks like a ghost. Before she's done processing the image, Elsa sprints out of her tent, nearly knocking Honeymaren down in her hast. She is wearing nothing more than her nightgown as she makes her way to Hans' dwelling. Honeymaren smirks as she leans against the entryway while watching the retreating figure cloaked in white.

"Proud of yourself?" Honeymaren looks over as Ryder leans against the space next to her, biting into an apple.

"I got her out of the tent, didn't I?" The two siblings chuckle as Elsa disappears around the corner.

"Yea, I guess you did, but now that duty is done."

"Time to get to the real work of the day." The two siblings' faces fall slightly at the thought, but regardless, they head over to the reindeer stalls to get started with their day.

* * *

"Hans!" Elsa doesn't even bother knocking as she bursts into the familiar grounds but finds it empty. No sign that Hans had ever been there. Her breathing is short as she starts to go through various things, flipping over furs and opening chests, but she finds that they are empty, as well. The beating of her heart is in her ears as she steps outside and looks around for a familiar flash of red, silently trying to figure out where he would go. The other tribe members look at her disheveled looks with curious eyes, but she ignores them and lets her eyes flutter shut. Listening to her heart, she finds her feet moving in whatever direction it let them.

Before long, her leisurely pace turns into a sprint. Elsa knew that she needed to find Hans. Her eyes beginning filling with tears as she thinks of a life without Hans, but Elsa quickly shakes those thoughts out of her head as she continues forward. As she runs through the snow-covered forest, she stumbles over roots with her bare feet as she screams his name. Her blue eyes searching the tree line for any movement. Hoping and praying that he would somehow be there, coming back to her. However, the only sound she hears is the soft rustle of tree branches and the echo of her own cries. She falls to her knees, as grief and defeat wash over her, but the shrill call of Gale pulls her eyes upward as the mischievous spirit circles her.

"Gale?" Gale scatters a dead pile of leaves before trying to push Elsa up off of the ground. "Do you know where he is Gale?" Gale does one more twirl around her before heading North. Taking a deep breath, Elsa picks herself up off the ground and follows her fellow spirit.

As soon as she crests over the top of the large hill, she has Hans in her sights. Elsa feels herself and her heart breathes a sigh of relief.

"Hans!" Her pace picks up into a run as he slowly turns towards her, his green eyes filled with confusion at the fast-approaching woman.

"Elsa?" He throws his pack to the side as she jumps into his arms, wrapping her legs around him as she crashes her lips to his. Hans cradles her close as he pulls her tighter against him. His fingers digging into the tender flesh of her thigh as their kiss increases in passion. Elsa's fingers threading into his hair, as if to bring him closer then he already was. They both let their kiss come to its natural end with a series of smaller kisses before placing their foreheads together, both of them basking in the warmth of each other.

In their silence though, Elsa's sob finally leaves her body and she wraps herself impossibly closer to him, "I thought I'd lost you,"

Hans lets her bury her face into his neck as he slowly lowers them onto the nearby rock. He whispers calming words into her ear, much like he had two weeks ago when he found her on the ground after her fight with Anna, as he gently strokes her back. Once the tears recede slightly, Elsa pulls away so she can frame his face with her hands. The long tresses of his hair pressing against the back of her hands as his beard prickles her palms, and as she looks at his face, Elsa knows in that moments that she was hopelessly in love with him.

"I don't want to lose you,"

"But Anna…"

"Isn't the only person I need," Elsa chews on her bottom lip as she looks into his emerald orbs, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, "or the only person I love,"

Hans feels his own eyes start to fill with tears as he takes in her face, trying to find any hints of deception. However, he finds none so his face splits into a grin, "You love me?"

Elsa merely chuckles and nods her head as she runs her thumb over his stubbled cheek, "I'm sorry it took me so long to say it,"

"You could have never told me, and you still would have had my heart,"

"Well," Elsa leans down, peppering his face in kisses, "now you have mine to keep, as well,"

Hans takes her hand into his and places them both over her heart, "I promise to protect it,"

"Then come home,"

"But Anna…"

"No, but Anna," Elsa slides off his lap and kneels in front of him, "Anna said and did horrid things, but if she can't see what I see and what I know is in your heart then I choose you,"

Hans looks at her with shock, "What?"

"I choose you, Hans Westergaard," Elsa brings his hands up to her lips, kissing the palms gently, "I choose to be you with,"

"You might regret that,"

"I might," She smirks up at him, "but I don't think I will,"

"I'm not a good person,"

"You are better than some," Elsa stands and holds out her hand to him, and Hans smiles softly as he takes it.

"I'll try to be better for you,"

Elsa shakes her head as she laces their fingers together, "I want you to be better for you because you alone are worth growing for. I just want to be there to do it with you. I want to grow with you," The two of them start making their way back to the settlement. Elsa presses herself snug to Hans' side as she lays her head on his shoulder. Her action cause Hans to smile as he looks down at her. He places a soft kiss onto her hair causing a warmth to spread throughout Elsa. Elsa smiles. _I can see why Anna was eager to fall in love if this is what it feels like. It_ _'s intoxicating_.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Elsa is startled as she notices that they had already made it back to camp. They continue to walk in silence, listening to the soft sounds of the quiet winter morning and the typical hustle and bustle of the camp. It's by far one of the most peaceful and comforting sounds. Elsa locks eyes with Honeymaren, who just smiles and nods at the blonde before mounting one of the reindeer.

"I'll just go drop my stuff off at my…" Hans goes to break away from Elsa, but her grip on his hand tightens.

"Or," Elsa's cheeks turn a faint pink as she looks down from Hans' green gaze.

"Or?" He takes a step closer, towering over the petite woman.

"Or," Taking a deep breath, she looks up at him, "you could just keep put it in my tent,"

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Hans chuckles which causes the blonde to smile.

"I'm asking you to stay with me," Raising herself up onto her toes, and presses a tender kiss onto his lips, "in my residence."

"It sounds like you're asking me to move in with you," His breath tickles her lips causing her did giggle in response. Hans smiles even wider at the sound of her melodious laugh. He captures her lips once more to make up for his lack of words.

It doesn't take long for the kiss to start to increase in passion, but Hans pulls away, pressing their foreheads together, "Of course, I'll stay with you. I want to be with you as long as you'll have me."

Elsa chews on her bottom lip as she attempts to drag Hans into her tent, but he stops causing her to look back at him. She raises her eyebrow as she looks at him, and again tries to pull them towards the interior of the dwelling.

"Hans…"

"I think we," Hans places his belongings down outside of the door, "should head up to the spring and get cleaned up because if go in there, we both know what is going to happen,"

At the mention of the spring, Elsa's anxiety begins to rise. She feels the tears begin to form in her eyes as her breathing begins to become shallow. Hans' eyes fill with worry as he steps closer to her, "I don't…I can't…"

"Hey," Hans pulls her closer to him, threading his fingers into her hair. "It's okay. We don't have to,"

"But you said that…that we were g-going to…" Gently shushing her and rubbing comforting circles into her back as she gains her bearings.

He leans back, slightly, his thumbs caressing her cheeks as he looks down at her with a reassuring smile, "How about I go grab one of the tubs and warm some water up for us? Then you can have a bath in here,"

Elsa can't form words, so she simply nods and whispers, "Okay."

"Okay," He kisses her on the forehead, and Elsa feels the anxiety that had been rising dissipate at the tenderness of his actions, "I'll be back."

It doesn't take much time for Hans to get everything set up for them especially with Elsa's assistance. Before long, she's looking at her reflection in the pool of liquid. Hans turns her gently to him and captures her lips. Elsa feels herself arching into him as she clings to the front of his tunic. Hans' hands wander downward, slowly gathering the fabric of her nightgown into his grip. A soft gasp leaves Elsa as he pulls the fabric over her head. She looks up into his eyes and sees the lust burning behind them. His lips begin to travel downward, leaving open mouth kisses in his wake until he is on his knees. His green eyes focus up at her as he places a tender kiss on her lower stomach, their eyes lock as he gently pulls down her undergarments. He gently picks her up, and she gasps at the soft fabric of his tunic running against her bare skin. Hans places her into the water, the warmth enveloping her into its comforting embrace. He smiles as he watches her visibly relax and goes to grab the soap and pitcher. She tenses as he begins to walk away from her, so she quickly grabs his hand.

"Hans…where are you," He gives a reassuring smile and squeeze of the hand.

"Let me take care of you."

She hesitantly lets him go so he can go get the things that he needs. She watches him with curious eyes as takes off his outer tunic and to leave himself in nothing more than his pants and undershirt. Dipping the pitcher into the water, he begins to pour the water over her head. A soft whine leaving her as she is consumed completely by the water's embrace. His eyes follow the droplets as they roll down over her breasts. He feels himself harden as he feels envy rise within him as he watches the small rivulets of water. Silently wishing that he was them. However, shaking the thought from his mind, Hans begins to massage the soap into Elsa's hair. Soft moans fall from her lips as his fingers press into the sensitive skin of her scalp. The two of them share quiet conversation as she uses the razor on her body, removing unwanted hair, while he cleans her. A mischievous grin splits across his face as he looks down at the oblivious Elsa. Taking his full pitcher - which he had been slowly and delicately using up until this point - he raises it up and dumps the water onto her without warning.

"Hans!" Elsa coughs out the water as she whips around to glare at her lover, who was giggling like a mad man. At the sight, however, the annoyance that had been growing begins to fade away when she sees the uncensored joy dancing across on his face. His smile is wide and tears of joys of gathering on the outer corners of his eyes. It causes a feeling to erupt in her chest that makes her feel like she is walking on clouds.

"Elsa?" Hans' laughter dies down slightly when he sees the strange look on Elsa's face. The blonde's eyes are swimming with all sorts of emotions and the look was fascinating, "Elsa, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering him though, Elsa turns herself completely around and rises to her knees - that way she would be more level with Hans. Hans' eyes flicker downward as her naked flesh puckers as it's exposed to the cold air. Elsa crushes her lips against his, her wet hand begins to claw at his clothes when he responds to her kiss with enthusiasm. His hands hurry to assist her as they strip his undershirt off him. It isn't long until Elsa's nails are scraping down his bare chest to the edge of his pants. Hans' hands tangle themselves into her wet tresses as she begins to undo the ties of his pants.

Hans pulls away from her and looks down at her eager her hands with a heavy sigh. He still her hands and looks up to her face, "Elsa, I don't think…"

"Join me," Elsa's blue eyes look at him with a thin veil of innocence, "I want you close to me right now."

Hans ponders her words. With a deep breath, he nods and stands, causing his pants to fall to the ground. His erection now obvious under his drawers. Elsa smirks up at him which causes Hans' cheeks to match his hair color, but regardless, he allows her to yank down his last article of clothing, finally exposing him to her. This sight was nothing new. They had explored each other's bodies before, but there was something about today that made it seemed more intimate. More real. Maybe it had been the declaration of love. Maybe it had been the lack of contact. Either way, both of them knew that after everything, nothing was going to be the same. They were now different people, who were very much ready to fall in love. Hans steps out of his boots and pants before crawling in behind her. His body relaxing as the warm water penetrates his aching muscles. His eyes flutter shut and he focuses on the rhythmic feelings of Elsa's breathing against him, allowing the rest of the world to be drowned out as he lets himself relax completely.

* * *

Anna looks down at the paper in front of her. She didn't even know what she was reading at this point, but words blurring together had been a common occurrence as of late. Her heart was still hurting from her sister's betrayal from two weeks ago, and her brain hadn't stopped racing since that moment when she had found her with _him_.

"Anna," The Queen's blue eyes snap upwards to see her fiancé's blonde hair peeking out from behind the door. He had been trying to get her attention all week, but she had thrown herself into her work to avoid dealing with her emotions. Upon seeing, Kristoff's face, she feels the sharp pang in her heart and the fury building because she knows why he is here, and she doesn't want to talk about it.

"What is it, Kristoff?" Anna's eyes go back down to her work, "I'm busy,"

"Greta says you haven't eaten today," Kristoff cautiously approaches her, knowing full well that the anger was still boiling underneath the surface, "I was wondering…"

"I'm not hungry," Anna's voice has a chilly tone to it as she dips her quill back into the pot.

"Anna," Kristoff's hand gently rests on her forearm, his touch bringing a sense of comfort. She takes a deep breath as she looks back up to him, his brown eyes full of concern, "you need to eat,"

"I can't," Anna feels the tears begin to prickle the edges of her eyes, "every time I close my eyes I just see _him_ and _her_ , and I just get sick. The thought of food is just so unappealing that I think that's best to just avoid it,"

Kristoff sighs. For the last two weeks, he had been reflecting on Ryder's words, and it was causing a rift within him. He wanted to believe that the Northuldran wouldn't just a would-be murderer into their community without vetting him. He wanted to believe that Elsa wouldn't be with a man who had tried to murder her without him proving himself worthy of her forgiveness. However, Anna hadn't forgiven Hans, that was clear, and when all was said and done, Anna was upset and hurting.

"You need to take care of yourself," Kristoff circles around the desk to pluck the quill out of Anna's hand and pulls her from the chair.

"But…wait…no…" Anna's eyes flicker between her desk and the door as she struggles against Kristoff's grip slightly.

"Olaf has a whole picnic for you in the library, so unless you want to disappoint a little snowman who loves warm hugs and summertime, I would come along," Anna lets out a heavy sigh, disappointing Olaf was something that she never liked doing. She looks at Kristoff sternly, a slight glare evident.

"An hour," Kristoff places a hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the room, "you get one hour and then I am back here,"

"We are going to take as long as we need," Anna raises her eyebrow at him as they enter into the hallway, "and before you talk about how much work you need to get done. I already talked to the council saying that you are ahead of schedule,"

"Kristoff, I…" Kristoff holds up a finger to silence the ginger woman.

"Disappointed," Kristoff glares, "snowman,"

"Fine." With another heavy sigh, Anna follows Kristoff's guidance up the stairs of the castle.

"I promise that you won't be disappointed." Anna rolls her eyes as she trains her eyes ahead of her. She wasn't fully ready to talk about what happened up North, and she knew what this "picnic" was intended to do. The intentions were good but honestly, Anna felt like she was coping just fine despite what everyone in the palace thought. Regardless, she followed her fiancé because spending time with Kristoff would be worth it and she could quickly leave if things got too heated or strayed down a path that she didn't want to take.

With a soft smile, Kristoff opens the door to the library to reveal a lovely little picnic and a happy snowman putting the final touches on it.

"Hi, Anna! Hi Kristoff!" Olaf's smile widens upon seeing his friends enter the room.

"Hi Olaf," Anna brushes past her fiancé to kneel next to the snowman, "thank you for making all of us a picnic,"

"Oh, not all of us, Anna," Olaf giggles as he places a small plate down, "just you and Kristoff. You've been so busy lately and I wanted to help you two spend some time together because you two are in love, and I've been reading that people in love like to spend time together"

Anna breathes a sigh of relief at the snowman's confession, maybe this wasn't about Elsa and what happened, "That is very true. I love spending time with Kristoff, so thank you for making sure that I could,"

Leaning down she places a soft kiss on Olaf's snowy cheek causing him to blush while he giggles. Once his laughter dies down, Olaf smiles warmly at the couple, "You two are some of my best friends. I would do anything for you guys,"

Kristoff joins his fiancée on the floor, returning the snowman's smile, "Thank you, Olaf. This means a lot."

Olaf looks lovingly between the couple before bounding towards the door, "Well! Sven promised me a ride around town while you two have lunch, so I'm going to be going,"

"Bye, Olaf." Anna and Kristoff both give the snowman a small wave as he disappears through the door.

"Bye, Anna! Bye, Kristoff! Have a good lunch!" The couple chuckle as the door falls shut behind him, and Anna turns to look over their spread. It was filled with all of her and Kristoff's favorite foods much to her delight. Her stomach grumbles at the sight, and she blushes as Kristoff lets out a hearty chuckle.

"I think you were hungrier than you realized,"

"Yea, I guess so." Folding her dress under her as she takes her spot on the blanket, "Olaf really outdid himself, didn't he?" Kristoff hands her a plate with a smirk appearing on his face.

"Yea, I bet Gerda kind of regrets teaching him how to cook,"

"Who knew that someone with sticks for arms could become such a master chef," Anna begins to pile her plate high with food as her and Kristoff fall into pleasant conversation. Kristoff makes sure to avoid any topics that might lead to Elsa - at least for now - and Anna is none the wiser as she finds herself relaxing in his presence.

* * *

With plates cleared and bellies full, Kristoff and Anna make their way to the floor in front of the fire. Kristoff leans against the couch and Anna leans into him, relaxing further into his embrace. Once she had become Queen, these intimate moments had become few and far between.

"This is nice," Anna's eyes open at Kristoff's words, breaking her relaxation.

"It is," Anna laughs nervously as she picks up Kristoff's hand, tracing the lines on his palms, "definitely didn't think it was going to end up like this,"

"Oh?" Kristoff silently thanks his lucky stars that Anna was hopefully going to bring up the topic that had been eating at her. "How did you think it was going to end?"

"It doesn't matter,"

"Except," Kristoff shifts so he can sit next to Anna and look her in the eye, "you know it does,"

"Kristoff, I don't want to talk about it," Anna goes to get up to leave, but Kristoff takes her hand to keep her with him.

"You haven't been eating or sleeping," Kristoff's brown eyes are full of concern as he watches Anna's face tense at his words, "all you do is work and I can't help you because you won't talk to me,"

"There is nothing to talk about," Anna's hands bunch into a fist, "Elsa betrayed me by being with that…that villain, and now she has to deal with the consequences,"

"Anna," Kristoff's soft tone penetrates Anna's hard exterior causing some of the rage to simmer down, "she isn't the only one dealing with those consequences. You are dealing with them. It's the Northuldran. It's also me and Olaf and Sven,"

"If Elsa hadn't been so selfish then…" Anna's voice starts to raise as she whips around to look at Kristoff's gaze, but instead of the anger she expected to find, she finds pity.

"She can't help who she fell in love with," Kristoff leans back and looks into the fire. "While you were gone, Honey and Ryder were talking about Hans, I just didn't realize it was him because they were avoiding saying his name. Apparently, he has trying to learn all sorts of trades so he can help around camp more even though he isn't fully healed yet. He wants to feel useful because he had spent so much of his life feeling like he wasn't worth much. Ryder kept calling him his unofficial big brother, and both were excited for when he could ride again so he could come herding with them,"

"I don't see how that changes…"

"His family tortured him for four years, Anna, on top of the servitude they put him through. For four years he was beaten and branded and humiliated for what he did to you and your sister and I'm not talking about normal prisoner beatings. They did terrible things to him, but Honey wouldn't go into much detail." A soft gasp causes Kristoff to look back at his fiancée to see tears in her eyes. "I know you don't like him, and no one expects you to forgive him," Kristoff takes her hand and returns his gaze back to the fire, "but he is trying to be a better person not only for himself but for sister because he wants to be worthy of her. She offered a place to call home, and he is really trying to not mess this up because I don't think he's ever had a place that he could call home or where he didn't feel lonely,"

"Doesn't matter. Hans is only going to betray her, but Elsa doesn't think about the consequences until it's too late,"

"That's not fair, Anna, and you know that," Anna feels a pang of guilt start to eat away at her anger more as she thinks back on her words, "I'm just saying it's like Elsa understood what he was going through,"

Anna pulls her knees close to her chest, "I imagine it's because she did. Not the torture part, but definitely the lonely part,"

"What do you mean?" Kristoff pulls Anna close as she leans against his shoulder.

"At Elsa's coronation, Hans told me how he used to shut himself away so that he could escape from his brothers, so essentially, he was just isolated as Elsa. Deprived of contact to avoid getting hurt or in Elsa's case, hurting anyone. I made the joke to him once that he and Elsa would get along great talking about being alone,"

"You were alone,"

"I had our parents and the staff," Anna wipes away a tear that had started rolling down her face, "Elsa didn't have anyone touch her from the age of twelve to twenty-one. I can only imagine what that has done to her,"

"Good thing she has you as a little sister to support her once she got out of the mental state,"

"Yea," Anna's mouth forms into a warm smile, but that smile quickly fades as she remembers. "Oh god,"

Kristoff smiles at himself as he watches the pieces slowly fall into place for his fiancée as she jolts up.

"I slapped her. I slapped and called her such vile names to her face and behind her back," Anna watches the flames dance before her head falls into her hands as her sobs overtake her, "she just wanted me to understand and I wouldn't let her talk. I wouldn't listen. I shut her out because I didn't want to listen,"

"Do you want to listen now?"

"I don't know," Anna turns back to Kristoff, her eyes swimming with confusion and tears, "I don't think I'm ready quite yet,"

"Then when you're ready…"

A soft knock at the door halts the conversation as Kai glides in.

"Your Majesty, Lord Bjorgman," Kai gives the two a slight bow with a sullen look on his face.

"What is it, Kai?" Anna and Kristoff stand slowly as Kai makes his way over, an envelope in hand.

"From King Caleb, Your Majesty." With shaky hands, Anna takes the letter from her faithful steward.

"Thank you, Kai." With one last bow, Kai hastily leaves the couple.

"That can't be good. What does he want now?" Anna quickly rips open the letter and scans it.

"Caleb says if we don't meet his demands," Anna looks at the blonde man with fear, "he is going to declare war on Arendelle,"

"Then we need to go North and talk to…"

"No," Anna folds the letter up and makes her way to the door, "I need to call a meeting and get everything prepared,"

"Anna, this can all be avoided if you talk to her and tell her what is happening,"

Anna's hand is poised on the handle as she turns back to Kristoff, "I said it before and I will say it again, Elsa's future is not a bartering tool for me and it never will be even if I am mad at her."

Kristoff watches as she marches out the door, leaving him behind in the quiet and empty library.

* * *

Elsa watches as the camp dances around, their bellies full of wine and alcohol and the promise of a good harvest come spring. It was picture perfect. The beauty of a community unhindered by the troubles of the world, and though it was loud, there was a certain kind of peace to it.

"I'm glad you came out for this," Ryder nudges her slightly with a smile as he takes a drink.

"I am, too," Elsa smiles warmly as the two of them watch Honeymaren and Hans dance, well dance is a strong word, "even if the highlight has been watching a very sober Hans try to lead a very not sober Honey in a dance,"

Ryder shrugs with a smile, "This is one of the few times of year that Honey lets loose like this, so I am not going to complain because she isn't giving me her normal big sister talks,"

"True. It's nice to see her enjoying herself,"

"I know she'll regret it when it all ends, but for now I want to enjoy it,"

"Both of you need to," Ryder nods down to her empty hands.

"Are you not joining us?" Elsa chuckles as she shakes her head as her eyes go back up to look at Hans. Ryder gives her a knowing smile, "ah right, Hans can't drink,"

"Seems only fair that one person should remain sober with him," Elsa's eyes scan the settlement and they fall on Riiga, who is looking at Ryder with lust-filled eyes. "Looks like someone wants your attention."

"Who?!" Ryder looks around excitedly trying to spy who Elsa was talking about. Elsa grabs Ryder's chin and turns it to the young woman, who smiles and waves at him flirtatiously. Ryder doesn't even say goodbye before dreamily walking over to Riiga, the blonde can't help but laugh at the ridiculous nature of the younger man.

"What's so funny, Snowflake?" Hans' low voice appears behind her as he presses a kiss under her ear causing her to sigh happily.

"Ryder," Elsa turns around in his arms as she places hers around his neck, "and Honey's wonderful dancing skills,"

"Mmhmm," Hans buries his face into her neck and places delicate kisses and nips along it, "my toes have never felt better,"

"Poor baby," Elsa feels Hans snickers against the sensitive skin of her neck, and it causes a spark to run down her body, "do I need to kiss it to make it all better?"

Hans perks up at the suggestion and leans back, "That would be nice,"

Elsa rolls her eyes and pulls him down her, tenderly bringing their lips together for a brief kiss, "Better?"

"That's all I get?" Hans pouts while he looks down at her, "That hardly did a dent on the amount of pain Honey has caused me. I need a lot of kisses to make everything all better,"

"Well," Elsa takes his hand and begins pulling him towards their tent, looking back to him with her bottom lip tucked in between her teeth, "let me see what I can do."

Hans watches the blonde goddess in front of him smile - mischievousness and lust evident in her eyes. He's entranced so he obediently follows in her wake. With one last smile over her shoulder, Elsa opens the door to their home to reveal the warm glow of candlelight gently flooding the space. Hans steps in and looks around at the romantic atmosphere as Elsa slowly shuts them away for the night. Taking a deep breath, he turns around back around to see that Elsa was shyly looking at the floor. Her body telling him about the rising anxiety welling inside of her about the next step they are about to take. He takes a step forward catching her chin with his finger, bringing her face to meet his before allowing his lips to ghost over hers. It doesn't take long before their kiss grows in passionate and Elsa is tugging at his bottom of his tunic, desperate to get it off of him. He raises his arms up and with slow and precise movements, Elsa drags the garment off of him.

Separating from him, Elsa takes in his newly exposed body. Her hands trailing down the scared skin, lips following their path. Hans lets out a sigh as Elsa's hands begin to pull down his pants. He looks down to see her blue eyes focused on his face as he stands fully nude in front of her. Pulling her up gently, her hands ghost up his sides as she looks at him with the purest form of love. He looks down to see her ice dress slowly melting from the rising temperature of the room. Running his hand down her arm, Hans watches as the fabric move down with it, exposing her pale shoulder to him.

"I can just…" She goes to raise her hand to will the icy fabric away, but Hans stops her, kissing the palm of her hand.

"I want to undress you," Hans lifts her into his arms, placing her into the center of their bed, "please,"

Elsa bites her lip and nods, and Hans smiles down at her as he starts trailing down her body with tender kisses. Soft mews leave Elsa's mouth as the ice begins to melt away under his ministrations. Hans marvels at her glistening skin as he continues downward. His hands move the fabric on her arms, revealing the top half of her body to him. Leaning back, he looks down at her and is in awe. Her pale skin is flushed pink, mouth slightly agape and crystal blue eyes blown out in lust.

Hans' fingers ghost around her nipple, earning a soft gasp from Elsa, and the quiet sound causes his hips to buck slightly, pressing his naked cock against her clothed entrance. His mouth replacing his fingers as he captures her nipple in his lips, suckling lightly. Elsa arches into his ministrations, desperate for more contact and pressure from him. With a light pop, Hans lets go of her nipple and brushes his hand, once again, over her exposed breast with a smile, "Do you know how beautiful you look right now?"

Elsa's only response is a whine as Hans' trail continues down, leaving open mouth kisses across her belly as his hands begin to pull at the leggings hiding the rest of her body from him. With one final tug, Hans and Elsa are fully exposed to each other. Hans simply stares at the woman below him, and his adoring gaze causes a rush of boldness to flow through Elsa, so she leans up to lay her lips on his. Their lips and tongues dance together as their hands explore each other's familiar - yet still undiscovered - skin. Fingers molding around muscles and curves that had been longing for attention.

Their soft whispers are matched by their equally soft sighs and gasps. Elsa arches further upwards, pressing their torsos together as her outer lips grazing along Hans' hard shaft.

"Fuck," Hans pulls his mouth off hers and looks down to where their bodies were touching. He surges forward slightly, doing another pass over her wet lips, resisting the urge to bury himself inside of her.

"Please," Hans' eyes flash up to see Elsa's eyes are full of desperation as her gaze goes between his eyes and their lower bodies.

"No," Hans smirks and leans down, nipping along her skin causing the faint pink skin to become red under his assault. "I have a goddess underneath me that is deserving of worship,"

"You don't…" Hans shushes her as his mouth makes his way down to her dripping core.

"But I want to," Without another word, Hans' tongue runs up her wet folds earning a loud whine from the blonde. His green eyes watch as she twists and turns in pleasure as his tongue sweeps and probes her. The heavenly sigh of his name falling from her lips as Hans decides to push further. Two of his fingers press into her as his lips wrap around her clit, moving at a slow and deep pace.

"Fuck," Hans smiles as the profanity leaves Elsa as she looks down at him. She leans up, propping herself up onto her elbows to view the scene better. Elsa can't help but be fascinated by Hans' movements. They are precise and methodical but somehow filled with an unencumbered passion that was intoxicating. It was obvious to her that he knew what he was doing, and that thought causes a jealous fury to flow through her heart as she reaches behind his head, her fingers tangling with his red hair almost possessively. Her hips begin to move with his thrusts adding to the pressure building in her lower belly. It doesn't take long for the pleasure to overwhelm her, and she falls back onto the bed, her hands twisting into the furs as her vision flashes white. Hans moans as her orgasm floods his senses, and he eagerly drinks in her heavenly mead. He sits back and watches her heavy breathing and euphoric expression, and feels pride swell in his chest as he looks at her. Her blue eyes flutter open and meet his gaze with a smile - the hint of mischievousness returning to it.

Elsa leans up to captures his lips once more, her essence still the predominant taste on his tongue, and pulls Hans back down towards her. Her hands drift down his body with her fingertips barely grazing his skin before wrapping around his shaft. Hans groans loudly as her hand runs up and down his hard flesh, and he watches her pale hand as she brings the tip to her waiting core.

"Elsa," Hans whines as he watches the tip disappear into her folds causing a heavenly moan to leave Elsa.

"Hans," Their eyes meet, both blown out with lust, "make love to me,"

Chewing on his lip, Hans runs a hand down her smooth porcelain skin and hikes her leg up onto his hip. Leaning down, Hans covers Elsa's lips with his before entering her, slowly and carefully. Elsa breaks away with a pained whine that causes Hans to stop his movements.

"Please," Elsa snaps her eyes up to him, "don't stop," the slight buck from her hips gives Hans the signal to continue. With one final push, Hans lets out a ragged breath as he fully sheathes himself inside of her. "Ah!" Elsa's nails dig into his skin, but Hans just peppers her face with kisses with comforting words as she gets used to the foreign feeling. Gently nudging his face with her nose, Elsa brings their lips back together causing Hans to moan as he sinks deeper into her.

"Okay?" Hans smooths down her pale gold locks, his eyes focused for any distress on her, but instead of finding any pain, he finds a warm smile.

"More than okay," Elsa caresses his cheekbone before her fingers graze down his face to hook behind his neck. "I understand why you wanted to wait,"

"Why?"

"Because loving you and doing this," Elsa's blue eyes meet his, "makes it all the more beautiful, but there is one thing that would make it better,"

"What?" Hans leans down closely, their lips barely a whisper apart.

"I need you to move and take me higher than you've ever taken me."

Hans smirks and pulls out of her slightly, "As my goddess commands."

He thrusts back into her earning a low moan from Elsa. He presses their foreheads together, his eyes trained on her as he watches her face that is contorted in pleasure. Soft moans and pleas leaving both of them as they steadily reach their peaks. Hans intertwines their fingers together while Elsa's other hand tangles itself into his red hair.

"Hans," His name on her lips brings him even closer to the edge. His hand drifts down and beginnings to rub small circles into the apex of her thighs, determined to bring her to her edge before he falls over. The familiar flutter of her velvet walls tells him that she is nearing her breaking point as his thrusts begin to falter in his pace.

"Let go for me, my love," Elsa's eyes snap open, her gaze full of love and desire.

"I love you," Hans feels his own climax wash over him - despite trying to get her there first - so he leans down capturing her lips with his as he continues his thrusts as he empties himself into her womb. Before long, Hans feels Elsa clamp down on his softening member signaling her own completion.

In the quiet, with nothing more than the snap of the burning candles and their heavy breathing echoing through the space, Hans finally understood peace. He rolls of Elsa and pulls her close to his chest. His eyes shut as she traces over his scars with the tips of her fingers.

"I love you, too, sorry I didn't say it earlier. I was a little preoccupied," Hans feels Elsa smile against his chest, and she buries herself in closer.

"I know," Chuckling slightly, Hans places a tender kiss into Elsa's hair as he still tries to wrap his head around what just happened. A person, who had tried to kill, had found something about him that was worth loving.

"So," With a mischievous grin on her face, Elsa swings herself so she's sitting on top of Hans. Hans smiles as he takes in her nude form above him. He could die right now, and he knew he would die a happy man. She leans down, exchanging short kisses with her lover, "when can we do that again?"

"Oh no," Hans runs his hands up and down her legs with a wide smile on her face, "what have I released?"

"Only time will tell," She smiles down at him before leaning down to capture his bottom lip with her teeth earning a moan from the red-head.

"Well, it's going to be a minute, but," Hans pulls Elsa further up his body so her center is posed at his mouth, "that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun,"

"Oh," Hans tongue darts out, running up the wet slit. Elsa lets out a ragged breath as she falls forward, her nails scraping down the wood of the structure, "what monster have I created?"

"One completed devoted to you." The night is filled with sounds of deviation and love that continue well into the morning.

* * *

Anna looks at the table of men around and sighs.

"Is there anything that we can do?"

"Short of agreeing to marry Princess Elsa to Prince Vlademar?" Anna's blue eyes focus on Lord Oldenburg on her right, but the man's fallen face doesn't fill her with hope.

"Yes, something short of that?"

"I'm afraid not, Your Majesty," Lord Oldenburg hangs his head to keep his eyes away from Anna's. "King Caleb made his demands very clear,"

"Do you think there could be any negotiating with him?"

"If he is anything like his late father, no," Anna lets out a sigh and wrings her hands in her lap. What had she done?

"Queen Anna," Anna's eyes look over to General Mattias.

"Yes, General?"

"I think we need to prepare for the worst,"

"And hope for the best?"

"We can only do the next right thing," Mattias gives Anna a warm smile, "and whatever will protect Arendelle is the right thing,"

"You're right," Anna stands slowly and looks over the table, "it is not the end game that we want, but prepare for war, my Lords. I will continue to negotiate with Caleb to see if there…"

"Why not just have the princess marry the boy?" Another Lord pipes up, "That way we don't need to do a needless war that can cost hundreds of lives,"

"Elsa is not a bargaining chip. She is a person," Anna takes a deep breath, "who has given her heart to another,"

"Princess Elsa would understand…"

"It's off the table and we are closing that discussion," Anna's hands slam onto the table, "now, you have things to prepare."

The Lords all nod their head before leaving the room in silence. When the door shuts, Anna falls back into her chair with another heavy sigh, and as time ticks on she cries into her hand letting the grief and anger of the last two weeks pour out of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you guys go! I promise I will try to get the next chapter out soon, but I am running an event for another fandom so it's taking most of my energy.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


End file.
